Zootopia: Cuando invierno y primavera se juntan
by Apheront
Summary: ¿Qué se necesita para sanar un corazón roto? Otro igual de destrozado. Skye Winter esperaba vivir el resto de sus días lejos y apartada del resto del mundo, siendo abrumada por su soledad hasta que cierto zorro se cruzó en su camino, logrando de ahí un giro vertiginoso en su forma de ver al mundo, a veces para bien a veces para mal, todo para nunca mirar atrás.
1. Chapter 1

_**Heya. Volví con otro fic (Debería terminar los otros primero) Pero estoy aburrido y si me quedo sin trabajo o algo que me haga estresar porque no logro actualizar temprano voy a volverme loco hehe... En fin, es sabio aclarar que este fic no es Nicudy, ya tengo la fama de destruir la ship de todas formas XD. Aquí encontraran Nick x Skye y Judy x Jack, lean bajo su propio riesgo y si no les atraen esas parejas, igual gracias por leer este pedasito de mis palabras haha. En fin, los dejaré con el capítulo uno.**_

 _ **PD: En alguna parte del fic leeran Zúper, sí con Z, sé que es con S pero bueno fue lo único que se me ocurrió, lo aclaro de una vez para evitar posibles insultos... Duelen :'c... Bueno ya XD, los dejo.**_

* * *

 _ **Skye**_

 _¿Qué es lo más difícil al perder a alguien? ¿Qué es aquello a que te aferras cuando no quieres aceptar su ausencia? Aquello que te mantiene cuerdo y a flote en un mar tan oscuro como lo es la soledad, tan violento y tranquilo, tan ruidoso y silencioso al mismo tiempo que te hace preguntar si en realidad sigues con vida, si aún tiene sentido para ti despertar cada mañana solo para recordar su aroma, su esencia, su voz, la forma en que te miraba o hablaba. Lo más difícil de perder a alguien es aceptar su ausencia; que ya no estará a tu lado al despertar por la mañana, que nunca más podrá hacerte reír ni tú a él que lo único que quedará para reconfortante son aquellos intangibles y en ocasiones efímeros recuerdos de felicidad, tristemente sobrepasados por la tan espesa bruma del dolor y la sensación de abandono. Aquello a lo que te aferras cuando no quieres aceptar su ausencia no es más que a ti mismo, a ese débil y destrozado corazón que a duras penas logra seguir latiendo dentro de tu pecho. Te sientes miserable, perdido, abandonado… Más aun cuando aquella parte de tu vida que se fue, era a quien amabas._

 _Aquél que ocupaba en tu corazón el lugar más cálido y reconfortante, dejando ahora nada más que frío e incertidumbre. Todos hablan de lo maravilloso que es el amor, el cómo complementa todo en tu vida y tal vez es cierto;_ _el problema está en que todos olvidan decir lo que es perderlo para siempre, perder a esa persona especial y saber que no habrá manera de verlo o de arreglar las cosas que pendientes quedaron ya, un adiós tan amargo que no debió ser más que un "Hasta luego". Eso lo hace peor, tan injusto saber que la última vez que pude verlo estuve tan enojada con él y ahora… Jamás sabré si me perdonó, si pensó en mí o si me extrañaría al partir._

 _Realmente ya nada tiene sentido, los días son rutina y ni siquiera es una buena, me lamento toda la noche creyendo que el día siguiente será mejor, esperando algo… No sé qué ni quien, simplemente… Algo…_

En el seno de una oscura y especialmente silenciosa noche, misma en que ni el fastidioso sonido de los grillos lograba resonar entre la penumbra; para cualquier animal, cualquier otro día eso sería un sinónimo perfecto de noche ideal pero para la zorra de pelaje blanco como la nieve que a duras penas había logrado conciliar el sueño hacía escasas horas ya, no era más que un recordatorio de su soledad.

Casi nada había logrado dormir para que, de, improvisto, una mala pasada de sus recuerdos la obligara a despertar; las frazadas cayeron a los pies de la cama con el movimiento de su cuerpo y en busca de recuperar el aliento llevó sus manos al pecho, sentía un sudor helado llenándole la frente y un nudo en la garganta tan grande que sentía ahogarse. Con algo de tiempo y esfuerzo logró tranquilizarse, odiaba despertar así, puesto que seguramente no lograría dormir por el resto de la noche. No era la primera vez y seguramente no sería la última, era inútil para ella tratar de combatirlo, un sinsentido enorme.

Se desplazó a uno de los bordes laterales de la cama, sentándose en el mismo y dejando que sus patas desnudas sintieran el frío concreto del suelo de su casa, aquél viejo taller mecánico que había sido su retiro ideal, una vida tranquila haciendo lo que mejor se le daba junto con su pareja, eso último no había sido posible jamás. En amargo silencio sintió la humedad acumulándose en sus ojos, para después dejar que las lágrimas se deslizasen desde sus hermosos y melancólicos ojos celestes hasta la punta de su hocico y dejarse ir contra el suelo ¿Qué hacer ahora para calmar los nervios? Un vaso de agua, leche o café, daba igual, incluso había comprado píldoras para dormir, mismas que ya había agotado con anterioridad no quedando más que la desagradable y penosa espera a que su mente se apiadase de ella y la dejase descansar una vez más.

Miró detrás suyo, justo al pasar la cama en una pequeña mesa de noche una foto enmarcada de alguien especial; debía causar alegría verla, algún buen recuerdo pero en vez de ello, solo la hizo sentir peor. Limpió sus lágrimas con el brazo y se recostó nuevamente, era curioso, su cama era demasiado grande para solo un animal, de igual manera solo el lado derecho de la cama era usado por Skye, para nada perturbaba la otra mitad. Contempló el horrendo y decolorado techo por unos segundos antes de orientarse hacia la foto.

-(Suspiro) Buenas noches Noah…- Musitó con la voz cortada antes de darle la espalda nuevamente y dejar que su amargo llanto continuase hasta dejarla descansar.

.

.

.

.

No era la mejor noche para ser un zorro, ni siquiera en la maravillosa y utópica Zootopia donde cualquiera podía ser lo que quisiera. Era ya muy tarde por la noche, sin embargo había ciertas partes de la ciudad que trabajaban las veinticuatro horas, algunas por ser para animales nocturnos y otras simplemente para ganar más clientela. sea como fuere esa noche en uno de los mejores bares de la ciudad Nicholas Wilde, el primer zorro policía, reconocido por la estación y sus compañeros por ser eficiente, agradable, inteligente y algo molesto por igual, buscaba ahogar sus penas en el fondo de una botella; un trabajo que no estaba resultando muy bien, él no era muy dado a la bebida, por lo que a pesar de llevar mucho tiempo en la barra, no había logrado acabar con mucho del líquido, podía decirse que solo buscaba una distracción.

-Ahí estás- Habló una voz masculina tras el zorro.

-¿Hmm? Oh… Hola Jack- Respondió con algo de desgano.

-Hola Nick- Soltó el conejo con rayas negras a lo largo de su grisáceo pelaje, presumiendo por igual ojos azules y vistiendo un traje color negro -¿Me puedo sentar?-

El vulpino respondió con un ademán, y regresó su atención a la botella.

-¿Sabes? Creo que la idea es beberlo, no admirarlo- Rió un poco en un fútil intento de animar a su amigo.

-Sí, no soy muy bueno en esto- Se excusó.

-Judy estaba preocupada por ti, no respondiste llamadas, mensajes, y no estabas en casa- Explicó Jack –Escucha Nick yo…-

-Si vas a disculparte ahórratelo, no hay nada qué perdonar y no tengo nada para reclamar solo… Me siento… Extraño es todo- Interrumpió bajando la mirada.

-Entiendo, pero no puedes evitar a todo el mundo, en verdad lamento que no haya salido como esperabas… Yo tampoco esperaba este resultado- Rió algo nervioso.

-¿Cómo me encontraste?- Preguntó ignorando todo lo demás que recién había escuchado.

-Aún traes tu radio contigo, solo pedí que rastrearan la señal- Explicó –Escucha, no voy a pedirte que olvides lo que pasó, sé que sería prácticamente imposible pero… Me gustaría saber que esto no afectará nada…-

-No lo hará- Respondió con seguridad –Duele pero, ¿Para qué echar a perder tanto tiempo de perfecta amistad? Sonrió Nick.

-Es bueno saber que, piensas eso- Asintió el conejo.

-Y apreciaría si te disculpas con Judy de mi parte, no debí dejarlos a los dos así-

-Descuida, pero, creo que sería mejor si se lo dijeras tú mismo- Comentó Jack.

-Es un poco tarde para ir a visitarla ¿No crees?-

-No es necesario, está afuera- Comentó casi logrando que Nick se atragantase con la bebida.

-¿Qué?- Tosió nervioso.

-Dijo que estaba preocupada por ti, no iba a dejarte solo así-

-Hay no- El zorro se llevó las manos al rostro, ahora deseando haber huido del lugar.

-Hey, tranquilízate, no está molesta, no quiere golpearte solo quiere… Quiere saber que… Estás bien con lo nuestro.

Sin ánimo o palabras para responder a eso, Nick solo aguardó a que todo terminase, incluso llegó a considerar tragar toda la botella de un solo trago con la esperanza de caer en un coma etílico y no recordar nada más del asunto, mucho fue su pesar al sentir la mano de Judy en su espalda, estaba seguro de que se trataba de ella, la conocía a la perfección al fin y al cabo y entonces la escuchó.

-Hola Nick…- Habló con algo de temor.

-Hola Judy- Alzó la mirada el zorro y disimuló su malestar lo mejor que pudo, aunque para la coneja, la primera bandera roja había fue que la llamó por su nombre, no Zanahorias, Pelusa, Rabo de algodón, nada, solo Judy.

-¿Estás bien?-

-Claro, solo pensé en matar el tiempo aquí esta noche- Respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Por favor no hagas eso ¿Sí?- Le dijo con humildad.

-¿Hacer qué?-

-Nick-

-(Suspiro) ¿Qué esperas Zanahorias? Estoy acostumbrado a que me rechacen pero… Esperaba que esta fuera la excepción- Admitió cabizbajo.

-No te rechacé Nick, no tenía idea de que me veías de esa forma, nunca mostraste sentir nada así por mí… Aunque… Tampoco te dije que estaba saliendo con Jack, por favor perdóname-

-Está bien Judy- Sonrió con calidez.

-Quiero que esté bien de verdad, no solo para mí, sino para ti también- Afirmó saltando al banco junto al zorro –Eres mi mejor amigo, uno de los animales más carismáticos que conozco y el primero que verdaderamente confió en mí… Y si te sirve de consuelo, si me lo hubieras pedido antes que Jack, definitivamente te habría dicho que sí-

-Gracias pero eso solo me hace sentir aún más estúpido- Bebió de su botella nuevamente.

-Alguien estúpido ya habría terminado con esta botella y un par más- Dijo tomándola de las manos del vulpino.

-Oye-

-Lo que quiero decir es que… Encontrarás a alguien para ti, tienes mucho qué ofrecer, y esa placa en tu pecho es uno de los puntos más fuertes- Rió tomándolo del hombro.

-Sí lo sé, soy encantador- Bromeó Nick.

-Por favor, dime que esto no terminará con nuestra amistad, ni tu ni yo, y tampoco con Jack, él te aprecia mucho por igual… Aunque casi todo sea competencia entre ustedes dos-

-A mí también me agrada ese sujeto- Admitió rascándose la nuca.

-¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?

-Yo…- Sonó su celular al instante.

-¿Nick?-

El zorro atisbó levemente la pantalla del aparato, era un simple mensaje de texto con pocas palabras, pero de gran significado para él.

 _Papá_

" _Sé que es muy tarde pero, al fin está terminada"_

" _Es hora"_

-Me tengo que ir- Respondió abruptamente, sin dar más explicación lo único que logró fue inquietar aún más a la coneja que con tanta preocupación lo había buscado toda la noche.

-¡Espera!-

A escasos centímetros de la puerta logró detenerlo.

-¡Ni se te ocurra dejarme así otra vez!- Le reprendió plantándose frente a él.

-Pelusa no lo entiendes, tengo que irme.

-No hasta que arreglemos esto.

-Ya está arreglado, me siento feliz por ti y por Jack también- Tomó las manos de la coneja dejando la derecha por encima, misma en la que descansaba un anillo con un diamante en la punta del mismo –Y estaré en la boda- Sonrió humilde, aunque con algo de dolor por igual –Todo está bien Zanahorias-

-¿Entonces por qué te vas?- Preguntó inocente no queriendo soltarle ya.

-Por esto- Mostró el mensaje de texto –De hecho si aún quieres hacer algo por mí, tal vez Jack podría llevarme hasta allá-

-Claro- Sonrió Judy.

Fuera del bar, aguardando frente a un auto metido completamente en sus asuntos sin prestar demasiada atención a lo que le rodeaba, Jack Savage había dejado de preocuparse por un instante de la situación, no porque dejase de importarle, ahora debía atender otra cuestión; aunque igualmente se trataba de Nick, buenas noticias esperaba el conejo, algo para reconfortar a su amigo en tan inusual y en parte, trágica situación.

-Entonces, ¿Le dará el ascenso?- Preguntaba viendo la pantalla del celular.

-Tiene buenos antecedentes y usted agente Savage no ha parado de recomendarlo, ¿Está seguro de su decisión?

-Definitivamente señor.

-Entonces haría bien en informarle al Detective Wilde de su nuevo cargo, mañana por la tarde espero puedan reunirse conmigo para llenar los papeles. Que tenga una buena velada Agente Savage.

-Sí- Clamó victorioso.

-Jack- Habló Judy al salir.

-Cariño no vas a creer esto… Nick te tengo…-

-Necesito que me lleves ¿Sí?-

-Oh, claro ¿A dónde?

.

.

.

Las calladas y silenciosas calles de la ciudad daban la sensación de ser un lugar completamente distinto, eran las dos de la madrugada por lo que difícilmente lograrían ver a algún animal deambular por la calle o a un vehículo estorbando su paso. Con el tiempo que los tres llevaban de ser amigos, conocían casi todo de todos, entre ello se encontraba el hecho de que la familia de Nick no tenía una historia del todo agradable, más aun a sabiendas de que su madre se encontraba lejos, en otra ciudad donde el trato a los depredadores era deplorable. sea como fuere, su padre y él se las arreglaron para salir, siempre manteniendo la promesa de regresar por su madre, pero para eso haría falta dinero, trabajo seguro, una vida estable y por supuesto, un hogar; mismo que ahora había sido terminado.

Apartado de la zona central de la ciudad, entrando en el ahora lluvioso distrito forestal encontrar las pocas calles transitables para vehículos era todo un desafío, más aún a esa hora del día; Jack amaba su auto, y pese a que estaba dispuesto a hacer todo por su amigo, desearía no tener qué aventurarse en ese lugar. En cuanto al tramo que les restaba por recorrer, el zorro permaneció en el asiento trasero dejando a los dos conejos al frente, constantemente intercambiando una que otra mirada nerviosa, a veces culposa, pero al mismo tiempo lograron encontrar algo de alivio al ver a Nick tan concentrado en otra cosa, el mensaje de su padre había llegado en el momento exacto, aunque no era la solución completa al problema, tanto Judy como Jack aún se debatían qué hacer después.

-No puedo llegar más lejos- Habló el conejo al frenar frente a un árbol.

-Lo sé, ahora debo subir- Comentó Nick preparándose para salir.

-Espera- Lo detuvo Judy –Toma- Tendió hacia él un paraguas.

Rió con aprensión y lo tomó, simplemente agradeció pero no tenía idea de qué más decir. No estaba en su naturaleza ser tan descortés en ese aspecto, pero había sido una noche extraña y no prometía mejorar en el tiempo a seguir; con simples ademanes se despidió y se alejó, no tardando en perderse por las ramas y la oscuridad de la selva.

-¿De verdad crees que esté bien?- Preguntó Jack.

-No lo sé, nunca lo había visto así pero… Tal vez le haga bien tener a toda su familia aquí- Comentó mirándolo de reojo.

-Eso imagino…- Sonrió el conejo.

-Por cierto Jack…

-Sí Judy, te acompañaré a las madrigueras a decirle a tus padres- Dijo con aprensión y no pudiendo ocultar algo de temblor en su voz. Era un agente, tal vez de los mejores que había visto la ciudad, pero había cosas que a cualquier macho y de cualquier especie harían estremecer, claramente la visita a los padres de su prometida, eran el talón de Aquiles de Jack.

-¿Crees que debamos irnos?- Preguntó Judy.

-Bueno, no creo que vaya a ningún otro lado hoy así que, será mejor ir a casa-

Una pequeña aunque algo difícil y cansada caminata entre las ramas, rocas y barro del distrito forestal estaba siendo algo agobiante para el zorro, muchas emociones fuertes había tendido por el día, en definitiva no necesitaba más, solo quería llegar a su destino, tal vez aquella noticia de su padre sería un cambio de aire de lo más propicio para olvidar el trago tan amargo de hacía tan solo unas horas. Pero al menos por el momento, le era imposible pensar en otra cosa, las palabras de Judy "Si me lo hubieras pedido antes…" en definitiva no le aliviaba escucharlas, por el contrario, le hacía sentir más miserable, inseguro de sí mismo incluso ¿Qué haría ahora? Después de 4 años trabajando junto a ella, simplemente debía olvidar hasta el último de los sentimientos más allá del compañerismo y amistad, era injusto, una tarea simplemente cruel y despiadada pero que sin embargo debía realizar por su propio bien y el de aquellos a quienes apreciaba.

Con trabajo y alivio llegó a la entrada de una singular casa; hecha a partir de uno de los grandes troncos que abundaban en el distrito, podía observar a detalle cada cambio, cada retoque. Nick recordaba bien cuando su padre compró el lugar, sonaría raro, pero en el distrito forestal podían adquirirse árboles como propiedad, el resultado, si se usaba un apropiado equipo de construcción, era un hogar resistente con un ambiente tranquilo para muchos.

El zorro respiró tranquilo al ver que tanto esfuerzo de años pasados, tanto trabajo, sangre, sudor y lágrimas no habían sido en vano. Podía ver la luz encendida dentro del lugar, sin más demora llamó a la puerta y casi al instante alguien abrió; la imagen a recibir fue la de un zorro mayor a él, más el parecido era notorio, sus ojos, su pelaje, incluso la postura que ambos compartían. En su padre Nick podía ver algunas manchas de pintura, uno que otro raspón seguramente ocasionado por el tallado de la madrea, de igual manera la ropa que llevaba encima estaba desgastada y algo rota.

-¿Papá?

-Nick, no esperaba que vinieras a esta hora- Respondió sorprendido, pero también agradecido –Vamos entra, el clima es horrible esta noche ¿No?- Sonrió tomando por la espalda a su hijo, incitándolo a entrar.

-Increíble- Comentó el más joven al ver el interior.

-Lo sé, costó lo suyo pero… ¿Crees que a tu madre le guste?- Curioso que dudará de tal situación.

-Estoy seguro.

-Han pasado diez años Nicky…- Con pesar recordaba el adiós, necesario pero no por ello menos doloroso.

-Lo sé, pero hablamos con ella casi a diario, y al fin la traeremos aquí-

-Sí, honestamente de no ser por ese trabajo tuyo, no sé si lo hubiésemos conseguido- Comentó.

-No digas eso, has estado pegado a este lugar por años-

-Sí pero… ¿A costa de qué? No fuiste a la escuela, no tuviste una niñez sencilla y además…-

-Ya basta- Interrumpió Nick –No te culpo por nada de eso, si alguna vez llegue a estar molesto es porque no entendía lo que pasaba-

-Nicky le hemos mentido a tu madre por años ¿Qué crees que dirá al enterarse de todo?- Se levantó del sofá con las manos cubriendo su rostro como signo de preocupación.

-No tiene que ser así, no voy a delatarte si es lo que te preocupa- Rió el vulpino en un intento por romper con la tensión -¿Es por esto que estuviste tan nervioso las últimas semanas?- Preguntó al no obtener el resultado que esperaba.

-Sí… Quiero que Jenna esté aquí, quiero volver a verla tanto como tú pero… ¿Y si me odia después de lo que te pasó?-

Nick dejó escapar un prolongado suspiro y con tranquilidad se desplazó hacia su padre. Recordaba con desgano cómo fue su vida los últimos años, y era cierto, tal vez no fue la mejor, con seguridad no había sido la mejor pero en algún punto todo cambió. Aún había aspectos de su vida pendientes por mejorar sin embargo no permitía que eso lo deprimiese más, ahora era un policía, algo que nunca pasó siquiera por su mente. Henry, su padre, siempre temió que la falta de educación que su hijo tuvo llegaría a ser un problema para tener una vida digna, la sorpresa que recibió el día que se presentó en la puerta de su departamento con esa placa en el pecho, podría incluso decirse que fue el impulso necesario para terminar la casa en que ahora estaba por vivir.

-Si te sirve de ayuda, puedo sepultar todos nuestros trapos sucios bajo el pavimento- Sonrió sagaz.

-Tarde o temprano se va a enterar- Henry dejó escapar una pequeña e irónica risa.

-Quizás, pero mírame ahora, soy un policía tal vez eso te haga ganar puntos de compasión-

-Claro y decirle que vives debajo de un puente terminará de cavar mi tumba-

-No vivo debajo de un puente, vivo en la construcción cruzando dicho puente- Corrigió sin pizca de vergüenza a lo que claramente era una situación deplorable.

-De hecho Nicky, bueno ya dijiste que no vivirás aquí…-

-Mamá y tú se merecen una vida tranquila después de todo lo que pasó, tenerme aquí no lograra nada de eso-

-A lo que iba, quiero que te mudes a mi departamento- Dijo con firmeza en su mirar.

-¿Qué?- Respondió confundido.

-Si tu madre va venir aquí, no quiero que lo primero que vea sea a su hijo viviendo en tan horrible lugar- Caminó hacia él a la par que de su bolsillo sacaba las llaves de su viejo hogar.

-Papá ya hablamos de esto y no…-

-¿No lo necesitas?- Bufó –Dijiste hace tiempo que buscarías un mejor lugar, ya pasó un año y no has hecho tal cosa-

-Sí todo el dinero que gano ha estado viniendo aquí- Se excusó apartando la mano de su padre.

-Y te he agradecido por ello, pero la casa ya está terminada, ya no tienes por qué estar en ese lugar, no digo que mi departamento sea una habitación de cinco estrellas pero… Al menos no hay goteras- Le sonrió con humildad.

-(suspiro) Escucha si tanto te preocupa eso… Prometo que lo pensaré camino allá- Resignado ante la insistencia de Henry, Nick no tuvo otra idea para zafarse de ese asunto. ¿Orgullo quizá? En parte podría decirse que sí, desde que dejó de vivir con él, Henry siempre tuvo el pendiente de lo que sería de la vida de su hijo sin él para estarlo vigilando, no es que hubiera hecho un muy buen trabajo en eso último tampoco pero al menos estaba al tanto de sus acciones.

En cuanto Nick voló del nido, durante gran parte de los meses venideros a ese suceso, la vida de Henry se había sumido en una incertidumbre total, al menos hasta descubrir a donde su hijo fue a parar; un hangar destrozado y abandonado en los límites de la ciudad, desde ese punto trató de jalarlo consigo otra vez, jamás tuvo éxito y por desgracia en esos días jamás tuvo para darle un apoyo económico adecuado, no hubo más opción que dejarlo seguir por su camino, aunque siempre recibía cantidades aleatorias de dinero por parte de Nick. Dios sabe que Henry nunca quiso saber de dónde venía tal ingreso, ya de por sí él batallaba a diario para ganarse la vida, no se explicaba cómo era que su hijo desempleado conseguía tanto dinero. Sea como fuere, eso ya era agua de otro jarrón, y estaba seguro que en un tiempo más se podría recuperar, Nick ya era policía, un trabajo seguro y sueldo decente, más aún ahora que no tenía que estar separando una parte para contribuir a la construcción del nuevo hogar.

-Escucha si no quieres estar ahí, cuanto menos promete que esta vez sí conseguirás un lugar mejor- Le miró con preocupación.

-Te prometo que lo haré- Ya había hecho esa promesa innumerables veces en el pasado, pero por alguna razón, ésta vez más que en todas las anteriores, Henry creyó profundamente en su palabra y Nick por su lado, lo decía de corazón esta vez –Será mejor irme, Preyland está a siete horas de aquí-

-Espera, espera, espera- Lo detuvo en la puerta -¿Vas a irte en este momento?- Preguntó anonadado, pues a pesar del gran deseo de reunir a familia, ¿Salir de la ciudad a tan altas horas de la madrugada? Odiaba admitirlo pero no había justificación para ello.

-Piénsalo papá, llegaré justo a la mañana y creo que será una sorpresa agradable para mamá al despertar- Comentó confiado.

-(Suspiro) ¿No podrías esperar a que mínimo saliera el sol?- Sugirió Henry, tomándolo del hombro y tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón.

-Honestamente quiero respirar un poco en el viaje, y descuida me quedé dormido en la estación gran parte de la tarde- Su padre claramente lo tomó a broma, bueno era que no lo visitaba seguido por allá, ver a su hijo siendo reprendido por su jefe por quedarse dormido en horario laboral, definitivamente no necesitaba más presión arterial.

-Bien, supongo que no voy a convencerte de lo contrario- Se rindió por fin –Nada de sobrepasar el límite de velocidad y mantente en la carretera- Le plantó con mucha seriedad.

-Vamos, estás hablando con la ley ¿Lo olvidas?- Respondió Nick alzando levemente los brazos para después tomar las llaves del auto colgadas junto a la puerta de la casa –Creo que volveré aquí para el medio día- Señaló poco antes de salir.

-Mi auto está en los aparcamientos del distrito forestal, no le hagas nada. Además ¿Qué pasa con tu trabajo?- Preguntó curioso.

-Tengo el día libre mañana- Respondió el zorro a lo lejos, claramente buscando librarse de la insistente y algo molesta sobreprotección de su padre. Henry tampoco insistió más, simplemente sonrió al verlo partir y cerró la puerta, ahora solo le quedaba tratar de dormir, aunque parte de su ser le gritaba que no sería tarea fácil de lograr, la simple idea de ver a su esposa al día siguiente después de tanto tiempo, demonios, era algo difícil de creer.

El distrito forestal de Zootopia contaba con un masivo aparcamiento en los límites de la región, el motivo era obvio o al menos para quienes conocían bien la ciudad; los gigantescos árboles, teleféricos y puentes colgantes que abundaban en el lugar no eran precisamente aptos para vehículos de cuatro ruedas, ya fuera por el peso o simplemente por el tamaño de los mismos, representaban un gran inconveniente a la hora de desplazarse por todo el distrito. Antes de que esos estacionamientos tuvieran lugar, varias llamadas al ZPD o al servicio de emergencias en general fueron hechas para atender accidentes, algunos leves, pero otros se habían cobrado una que otra víctima mortal; debido a ello el distrito forestal ya no permitía la entrada a ningún vehículo de la ciudad, ahora todos los habitantes debían dejarlo en el lugar designado, mismo que para toda seguridad, era vigilado las veinticuatro horas por igual.

Nick no tardó en encontrar al auto de su padre, un modelo muy viejo como para pasar desapercibido entre tantos descapotables o modelos para animales gigantes; no era la mejor máquina, de hecho tenía bastantes detalles y problemas que la hacían poco funcional, pero al menos siempre les permitía llegar hasta donde necesitaban. El viejo motor rugió y con un paso al principio lento mientras ganaba calor, el zorro partió de la región, no tardó en abandonar el distrito forestal y solo media hora le tomó llegar a la salida de la ciudad. Ser policía tenía sus beneficios, el ahorrarse las casetas era uno de ellos, por lo que le fue relativamente fácil salir de Zootopia, no podía decir lo mismo a la hora de entrar al lugar a donde se dirigía, pero era mejor no pensar en ello por el momento.

El viaje en la oscuridad le ayudaba a pensar, no debía preocuparse mucho por perder el camino de vista, podía ver a la perfección casi todo a su alrededor, sin embargo, jamás vio venir el compromiso de sus dos compañeros. Ahora caía en lo ciego que había sido, hubo señales, cientos de ellas, Judy estaba saliendo con Jack, siempre conversaban, almorzaban uno junto al otro, por dios, siempre se iban juntos después de despedirse de Nick y aun así él decidió ignorarlo ¿Por qué? Por la ridícula fantasía de alcanzar una vida junto a la coneja; no estaba molesto con ella, no estaba molesto con Jack ni siquiera consigo mismo, simplemente se arrepentía de no haber actuado antes ¿Habría resultado? Judy dijo que sí pero, ¿Cómo hubiera sido? De nada servía imaginar una vida que no tendría lugar a existir, solo se hacía daño y lo sabía bien.

-Creo que Zanahorias tiene razón- Dijo para sí mismo –Debo buscar a alguien de mi especie también, quién sabe, podría encontrar a una de pelaje gris y ojos morados también- Rió irónico, tratando de mitigar la sensación de abandono que claramente sintió –Este va a ser un largo viaje-

.

.

.

.

-Entonces ¿Realmente le conseguiste el ascenso?- Preguntaba Judy sentada en el borde de su cama, vistiendo ahora un pantalón para dormir y una blusa holgada.

-Así es, a partir de mañana será el detective Nicholas Wilde- Afirmó Jack con alegría –Aunque no deberá acostumbrarse mucho a ese cargo, y usted tampoco detective Hopps- Sonrió juguetón.

-¿Aún quieres llevarnos a fuerzas especiales?- Le preguntó divertida.

-Por supuesto que sí, serían elementos muy valiosos y tendría una excusa para verte a diario- Se excusó saltando a la cama.

-Te creo en esa última parte- Rió Judy a la par que retiraba el anillo de su mano para dormir -¿Sabes? Pudiste haber elegido uno más grande - Tentó al conejo.

-Oh vaya, aun no estamos casados y ya eres una conejita exigente- Con lentitud se le acercó y la abrazó.

-¿Vas a retirar tu propuesta, entonces?- Preguntó con picardía.

-Ni aunque la tierra se partiera en dos- Jack inclinó su cabeza por encima del hombro de Judy y plantó un tierno beso en su mejilla.

Ambos conejos se metieron en las frazadas para dormir, ya hacía un frío considerable en el exterior pues pocas semanas faltaban para el inicio del invierno, cuando Tundratown podía apagar temporalmente sus generadores de nieve y Sahara Square trabajaba con más energía y el centro también se llenaba de nieve.

-Algo te preocupa- Comentó Judy al ver a su prometido.

-¿Qué?-

-Tus orejas tiemblan- Señaló acariciándolas con gentileza.

-Oh vamos, creí que había corregido eso- Se quejó apartándolas de las suaves y a veces hechizantes manos de Judy.

Ella rió alegre al ver su reacción, aunque no logrando distraerse de la pregunta inicial -¿Qué pasa Jack?-

-(Suspiro) No puedo evitar sentirme mal por Nick, literalmente le robé a la mejor chica del mundo-

-Oh, vaya creí que era la única- Le alivió saber que Jack se sentía igual por el asunto de Nick ¿Por qué? No tenía idea a decir verdad, pero era gratificante –Es un mamífero fuerte a pesar de su tamaño…-

-Mira quién habla- Rió con inocencia.

-Sí lo sé, pero volviendo a nuestro zorro. Sé que encontrará a alguien tarde o temprano-

-Eso espero, odiaría verlo bailar con una de tus hermanas en la boda- Bromeó un poco nervioso –Siendo completamente honesto incluso pensé en buscarle cita por internet- Admitió lleno de culpa y vergüenza.

-¿Es lo que estabas haciendo con tu computadora al llegar?- Preguntó Judy.

-Tal vez…- Respondió inseguro.

-Bien porque yo tardé veinte minutos en el baño haciendo lo mismo con mi teléfono-

Los dos rieron, incrédulos de lo parecidos que eran en realidad, los dos tan llenos de energía y siempre aspirando a llegar más alto, los conejos se pegaban rápidamente.

-Como sea, creo que deberíamos dormir, la noche ya se alargó demasiado- Comentó la coneja.

-Es cierto, si quieres puedo decirle a Bogo que les dé el día libre a los dos- Sugirió Jack.

-Aprecio el gesto pero no porque exista la posibilidad de que deje la estación, voy a bajar mi desempeño Agente Savage- Afirmó terminando de arroparse.

-Bien, bien, en ese caso dulces sueños- Dijo echándose por completo sobre la almohada.

-Descansa Jack-

.

.

.

.

Unas cuantas horas pasaron y en la carretera el anaranjado y tenue brillo del sol por la mañana ya se asomaba por encima de las mesetas. Entre bostezos y uno que otro cabeceo Nick se las había arreglado para llegar a la mañana y ahora vislumbraba con toda claridad el largo camino que le quedaba por transitar, cabría mencionar que empezaba a sentir cierto remordimiento de su decisión; lo hizo sin pensar eso era claro pero no había nada qué hacer, era muy tarde para regresar a la ciudad y seguramente a su madre no le molestaría dejarlo dormir un par de minutos después de llegar, después de media hora de besos, abrazos y comentarios sobre lo mucho que creció en esos últimos diez años.

-Hey qué tal esos últimos diez Zúper tazones… No, así no puedo llegar a saludar, qué tal un simple "Hola cuánto ha pasado" Eso sería muy cruel- Rendido, Nick golpeó su cabeza contra el volante, por supuesto haciendo sonar el claxon por un rato ocasionando que las aves aun dormidas en los árboles a su alrededor salieran volando de sus nidos. El zorro no se preocupó en alzar la mirada hacia la carretera otra vez, no escuchaba ningún vehículo acercarse o dirigirse hacia él sin mencionar que ni siquiera estaba conduciendo a una velocidad peligrosa.

" _Solo espero que esté bien"_ Pensó agobiado por la mínima, tal vez inexistente y sin embargo presente posibilidad de que su madre ya no estuviese en cuanto el llegase por ella, pero era ridículo si quiera pensarlo, al fin y al cabo su padre e incluso él mismo habló con ella tan solo ayer. Ella estaría ahí, le sonreiría, le abrazaría y entonces la sacaría de ese espantoso lugar para siempre.

-¿Qué?- Al fin reaccionó al escuchar un sonido nada alentador –No, no, no, no, ¡No!- Exclamó empezando a golpear el tablero y el volante del auto, la vieja máquina de Henry no iba a llevarlo más lejos ahora. El escape del auto escupió sus últimos alientos de vida y en una prominente nube de humo negro escapando del cofre del vehículo las ruedas dejaron de girar.

-Si logro regresar a la ciudad voy a destrozar esta cosa con un martillo- Masculló entre dientes a la par que salía del cacharro ese, lo observó una y otra vez de alguna estúpida manera esperando que milagrosamente dejase de humear, esperanza que terminó de desaparecer al escuchar un extraño crujir dentro del cofre.

–Bien, se acabó, estoy muerto- Suspiró deslizándose por la puerta del copiloto hasta sentarse en el suelo, no perdiendo tiempo en idear una manera de llegar –Tal vez si lo empujo vuelva a funcionar- Pensó torpemente –A quien engaño, estoy perdido- Llevó ambas manos a su rostro, lamentándose de su patética existencia.

–Dios se burla de mí, seguramente hizo una apuesta con alguien más y ahora se burla de mí- Dijo resignado, jugando con una moneda entre sus dedos aguardando a lo que fuera –Bien, ahora solo falta de algo venga a dar el golpe de gracia- Habló levantándose del suelo y mirando a su alrededor, increíblemente, divisó a lo lejos lo que podría ser su salvación.

–No está específicamente cerca para matarme, pero creo que es mejor que nada- Sonrió irónico y rápidamente hizo señales a la camioneta que se dirigía hacia él.

En un leve rechinido el vehículo se detuvo, Nick aguardó paciente a que el conductor bajara del mismo. Este zorro aún tenía algo de suerte a fin de cuentas. La puerta de la cabina se abrió e inmediatamente un brazo cubierto de pelaje blanco se sujetó para bajar. El pelirrojo quedó embelesado por la imagen que lo recibió; tan perfecta, tan brillante, tal vez a causa del blanco de su pelaje, y sus ojos tan azules, más que cualquier otro que hubiese visto antes, definitivamente no podía ser un zorro también, su especie no podía ser tan afortunada de tener a tan hermoso espécimen entre ellos.

-¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?-

* * *

 _ **Y eso fue todo, espero les haya gustado, entretenido o al menos les haya dado algo qué hacer.**_

 _ **Espero puedan comentar, adoro los comentarios y así sabré si les gustó, les encantó... O si ya perdí el poco respeto o aprecio que sentían por mí...**_

 _ **Bueno algo importante a marcar si llegaste hasta aquí y planeas seguir leyendo es que cabe la posibilidad de que el fic suba de rating T a M, dependerá de mi estado de humor XD.**_

 _ **Eso es todo por mi parte, no olviden comentar y nos vemos luego.**_

 _ **Paz.**_


	2. II: El reencuentro

**_Heya. Aquí una vez al mes como dicta mi costumbre hehe. En fin, sé que no mucha gente lee este fic pero es a lo que me arriesgaba. Espero que aquellos que están por aquí disfruten este capítulo. Recién estamos empezando así que no será tan movida la trama todavía hehe._**

 ** _Los dejo con esto._**

* * *

Después de haber desenganchado la cadena que sostenía el auto de Nick a la camioneta de Skye, el vehículo dio un leve golpe contra el suelo inmediatamente rebotando en las llantas. Ambos zorros empujaron el despojo de auto hasta el garaje del taller. La zorra de pelaje blanco había estado prestando atención en el cacharro ese desde que lo vio en la calle. Era un buen modelo, muy viejo, pero muy bueno también. Era obvio que el tiempo no sería grato con él a la larga. Dejando de lado lo último. Había otra cosa en la que Skye depositó toda su atención desde que se detuvo en la carretera; de todos los mamíferos en el mundo, de todas las posibles especies que pudo haber encontrado se topó con uno de los suyos ¿Hacía cuanto que no había tenido tal gusto? Tal vez sonara algo tonto, pero la vulpina no frecuentaba mucho las ciudades o poblados y vivía a pocos kilómetros de una ciudad aunque jamás ponía pata alguna en la susodicha. Sea como fuere Skye aún no estaba del todo segura de lo qué pensar de aquél encuentro. Lo más probable es que fuera solo mera coincidencia, seguramente no era más que eso. Es lo que se repetía mientras mantenía la mirada clavada en el zorro pelirrojo que ahora se paseaba de un lado al otro por su garaje mientras ella bobamente se había quedado plantada en el suelo.

-Am… ¿Me escuchaste?- Habló Nick. Por fin sacándola de su pequeño trance.

-¿Qué? Lo siento estaba… No importa ¿Qué decía?

-Solo te agradecía por haberme ayudado allá atrás, no tengo idea de lo que habría pasado si no hubieras estado ahí-

-Bueno entre zorros hay que ayudarnos ¿Cierto? Sino quién más lo va a hacer- Respondió desplazándose al frente del auto.

-Sí, eso es cierto- Dijo el zorro rascándose la nuca.

-¿Qué hacías a la mitad de la carretera por cierto? Si ibas a Zootopia viajabas por el carril contrario-

-Sí, lo sé. En realidad vengo de allá. Justo ahora me dirijo a Preyland-

-¿Preyland?- Cuestionó sorprendida.

-Exactamente-

-Amigo ese lugar no trata bien a nadie con colmillos o garras, y lo digo muy en serio. No quieres ir a ese lugar.

-(Suspiro) Conozco bien la fama que tiene, viví ahí durante gran parte de mi niñez y en efecto, fue horrible.

-¿Entonces por qué regresar?- Skye se recargó en el capó del auto.

-Aun debo sacar a mi madre de ese lugar-

Skye no pudo ocultar su sorpresa. No todos los días te topabas con cosas así y en la vida de la sufrida vulpina, ya había sido toda una aventura el haberlo encontrado en su recorrido matutino.

-Ya veo, espero no te quedes más de lo necesario- Comentó dando media vuelta para abrir el cofre del vehículo, siendo recibida por una disipada pero presente nube de humo negro –Eso no es buena señal-

-Dudo mucho que el humo saliendo de un auto sea buena señal alguna vez-

-Necesito unos minutos para poder revisarlo, espero no vayas con tanta prisa- Señaló Skye.

-Descuida, iré a hacer una llamada mientras tanto-

La vulpina asintió y pasó toda su atención a la revisión del vehículo. El daño era claro a simple vista, pero lo importante para ella era encontrar la parte específica en donde se encontraba el mismo.

Nick salió del lugar para dejar a la chica trabajar. Desde que se topó con ella no había tenido ni siquiera la cortesía de preguntar su nombre, aunque tampoco estaba muy pendiente de ello en todo caso. En la mente del zorro solo habían dos cosas tomando toda su atención; su madre y por supuesto el asunto de Judy y Jack lo volvía a molestar. Gruñó levemente al pensar en ello pues a todas luces era una mala idea hacerlo ¿Por qué no podía seguir con su vida y ya? Era más doloroso de lo que podía llegar a parecer.

-De verdad espero que ambos estén bien- Dijo para sí mismo al alzar la mirada y entonces la curiosidad le hizo acto de presencia. Se dio media vuelta para ver más detenidamente aquél taller. Era viejo claro está, ni siquiera había un letrero lo único que servía para identificarlo era el garaje abierto y las herramientas que saltaban a la vista, fuera de eso no había nada más. Nick pudo notar ventanas en el edificio clara señal de que se trataba también de una casa y sería estúpido preguntarse quién vivía ahí, sin embargo ahora la duda era ¿Realmente estaba sola? No había señal alguna de vida a kilómetros y mucho dudaba que hubiese infortunios como el suyo a diario ¿Qué hacía exactamente ella para vivir?

-¿Quién rayos es ella?-

.

.

.

.

Por igual la mañana ya iba algo avanzada en la ciudad, sobraba decir que el alboroto matinal había empezado también. El ZPD abría sus puertas a los oficiales del turno del día mientras que aquellos oficiales encargados de cubrir la noche se retiraban a sus hogares. Un auto de color negro no muy grande se detenía en la entrada frontal, era conducido por un conejo y del asiento de copiloto Judy abría la puerta para bajar.

-Veinte minutos antes ¿Segura que no podías esperar un poco más?- Preguntaba Jack.

-Definitivamente no, me gusta llegar temprano así puedo hablar con Nick antes de que la junta comience-

-Oye a partir de hoy ya debería dejar de asistir a esas juntas, aunque aún debo informar a Bogo-

-No creo que le moleste un día más de trabajo de oficial.

-Como usted diga detective Hopps. Saluda al zorro por mí ¿Quieres?-

-Adiós cariño-

-Te veré más tarde-

El motor arrancó nuevamente y Savage se retiró del lugar mientras que la enérgica coneja subía las escaleras de la estación. Era curioso, desde que ascendió al cargo de detective no había más necesidad de usar su uniforme azul de oficial y sin embargo los meses pasaban y seguía sin cambiarlo. Ella adoraba ese viejo juego de ropa; era cómodo, flexible y muy ajustable a sus necesidades, aun adoraba ir corriendo detrás de los maleantes ¿Por qué cambiar algo que ya funcionaba bien? Aunque si el plan de su prometido salía bien tarde o temprano ella tendría que despedirse no solo de su uniforme sino también del ZPD. No es que le molestase la idea de ir a Fuerzas Especiales, de hecho era una gran oportunidad y no chocaba para nada con su sueño de servir y proteger pero sería imposible no mirar atrás y pensar en todo lo que vivió ahí. Conocer a Nick, el caso de Bellwether, Jack. Había buenas memorias en la estación.

-Buenos días Ben- Saludó sonriente al pasar por recepción.

-Hola Judy, veo que tu galán te trae a diario ahora-

-Ya basta- Dijo ruborizada –Por cierto ¿Ya llego Nick?-

-¿Nick? Oh, creí que lo sabías- Respondió confundido.

-¿Saber qué?-

-Verás…

-Wilde no vendrá hoy- La gruesa voz de Bogo se hizo presente en la conversación.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Está bien?- Interrogó asustada.

-Por lo que se ese zorro está bien, simplemente tuvo un asunto que atender- Explicó dejando un archivo sobre el escritorio.

-Pero su día libre no es hoy-

-Eso ya lo sé Hopps, por desgracia le debía un favor a ese bribón- Dijo con molestia.

-¿Se refiere a lo que pasó en el bar hace dos semanas?- Inquirió risueña, obteniendo como respuesta una fulminante mirada de Bogo –De lo cual por supuesto no sé nada en absoluto- Corrigió borrando la sonrisa de su rostro.

-Como sea, ya que Wilde no estará en la sala de juntas y ya que tú no tienes nada qué hacer en ese lugar dese tu ascenso, vine a darte esto- El búfalo extendió hacia la coneja el folder que había dejado en el escritorio.

-¿Nuevo caso?- Preguntó Judy al abrir el archivo.

-En efecto y espero logres avanzar hoy sin Wilde-

-¿Un simple robo a una joyería? No me necesita para esto jefe, es…-

-No es un simple robo Hopps- Entregó otra fotografía. Era la imagen del interior de la escena del crimen; vitrinas destrozadas, vidrio por todo el suelo, una puerta de madera astillada, nada fuera de lo común en ese tipo de cosas. Lo importante, lo que sobresalía encima de todos los destrozos era que toda la mercancía estaba en el suelo, y según el reporte del dueño y acorde al inventario no faltaba nada. –Esto no tiene sentido ¿Quién irrumpe en una joyería y deja todo lo valioso?- Cuestionó intrigada.

-Eso es lo que tú debes averiguar- Contestó retirándose.

-Vaya. Garraza necesito todo lo que tengas de este caso-

-De inmediato Judy-

-¿En dónde demonios estará Nick?- Se preguntaba mientras caminaba a su oficina –Solo espero que esté bien.

En unos cuantos pasos más llegó al ascensor y de ahí procedió a su oficina. La coneja ya no tenía que vivir en esos nada privados cubículos, repletos de ruido a su alrededor y por supuesto ya no era víctima de las constantes y fastidiosas bromas de Lobato y de su zorro. Ella sonrió ente la imagen de la puerta con el nombre "Detective Judith Lavernet Hopps" La llenaba de orgullo el simplemente recordar todo lo que pasó para llegar a ese punto, pero nada de eso era relevante por el momento. Abrió la puerta y procedió a ocupar su escritorio, al fin uno adecuado a su tamaño.

Judy abrió el archivo, buscó el enlace en el papel y procedió a teclearlo en la computadora. Los reportes sobre el caso no eran muchos ni tampoco eran muy claros. Todo lo que había era lo que ya sabía a simple vista; un "Robo" de joyería pero según el registro nada faltaba, sin víctimas mortales y oh, un solo testigo. Era claro que tendría que salir a hacer trabajo de campo por un rato, seguro serviría para olvidar por un rato el asunto de Nick. Revisó lo que faltaba de los informes y antes de cruzar la puerta al salir tomó su celular.

-Jack- Habló al ver al conejo en la pantalla.

-Hola Judy ¿Está todo bien?- Preguntó sonriente.

-Dime ¿Estás ocupado?-

-Pues, no hay nada importante por el momento en la oficina así que si puedes sacarme de aquí te lo agradecería mucho- Respondió casi sonando desesperado.

-¿Tienes tiempo para un extraño "Robo" de joyería?-

-¿Por qué las comillas en Robo?- Preguntó Jack.

-Alcánzame allá y te cuento- Rió.

A penas terminó la llamada y Jack prácticamente saltó de su escritorio. A toda prisa tomó su saco y se preparó para salir. Las instalaciones de las fuerzas especiales eran por mucho más superiores a las del ZPD, por supuesto Jack ya había tenido el gusto de visitar la estación también, no se quejaba de ello o al menos no a viva voz, después de todo su prometida trabajaba ahí y ella adoraba ese lugar. La gran diferencia entre el ZPD y la fuerza especial radicaba en que los días tendían a ser más divertidos en la policía. Desde el simple hecho de tener la opción de patrullar por la ciudad mientras que para Jack la mayor acción que veía en su escritorio eran los juegos de solitario mientras esperaba a una misión importante. Al conejo no le costaba admitir que extrañaba cuando no era más que un oficial, siempre con algo que lo mantenía ocupado todas las tardes. Las ocasionales llamadas de Judy en busca de apoyo en algún caso eran su pase a la libertad y al ZPD le venía de maravilla la buena imagen que brindaba un agente como Jack trabajando con ellos.

-¿Te vas temprano Savage?- Preguntó una voz algo mayor poco antes de que el conejo atravesara la puerta principal.

-Am… No yo solo…

-Ya son siete veces en lo que va del mes- Al fin se presentó un lobo gris de edad algo avanzada sosteniendo un café en su pata izquierda.

Resignado, el conejo se dio media vuelta para encarar a su jefe.

-¿Está espiándome?-

-Hay cámaras en todos los pasillos Jack, sé de tus escapes desde que conociste a esa chica, July-

-Judy, su nombre es Judy- Corrigió ruborizado.

-Jack trabajas aquí, sigue así y empezaré a pensar que quieres volver a ser policía-

-Vamos jefe, no hemos tenido nada aquí en lo que va del año. Soy un conejo ¿Está bien? Necesito caminar, correr, estar haciendo algo o de lo contrario voy a terminar convirtiéndome en un perezoso-

-¿Ese es tu gran argumento?-

-Además el apoyo de las fuerzas especiales a los diferentes cuerpos policiales y de seguridad en la ciudad están permitidos de manera libre según un agente de alto rango lo consideré prudente y yo soy un agente de alto rango. Como verá no estoy infringiendo ninguna de nuestras reglas ¿O sí?- Cruzó los brazos victorioso y lleno de orgullo en ese pequeño discurso.

-Hehe, tan tenaz como siempre- Rió el lobo –No puedo hacer nada para detenerte- Dijo empezando a caminar por el pasillo –Y tengo mucha curiosidad en ver lo que harás cuando tu chica trabaje con nosotros ¿En qué vas a ocupar tu tiempo?- Comentó antes de desaparecer en la esquina del corredor.

-Pues en ella obviamente- Musitó Jack. Imaginaba cómo sería cuando Judy estuviese con él, no había tenido un compañero en mucho tiempo y la idea de estar con alguien así de especial para él, bastaba para alegrarle el día a cualquiera.

.

.

.

.

Skye terminó de revisar bajo el capó del auto y lo que encontró definitivamente no era nada prometedor; las piezas eran viejas y estaban dañadas. Su pelaje blanco había perdido gran parte de su brillo puesto que ahora estaba llena de aceite y grasa de motor, al igual que un poco de tierra.

-¿Hace cuánto que no usaban esta cosa?- Se preguntó la vulpina mientras se pasaba el brazo por la frente, no logrando más que difuminar la grasa que ya tenía encima –Esta cosa no va a moverse de aquí en unas horas- Musitó. Frotaba su barbilla pensando en alguna solución rápida y desde luego, temporal.

El tiempo seguía pasando y sin embargo Nick no se movía. Siempre se consideró un zorro muy paciente y en verdad lo era, pero podía percibir a kilómetros que había algo muy mal con ese viejo cacharro que su padre tanto valoraba. Sea como fuere le era sencillo distraerse en el ambiente que se encontraba por el momento; sin el fastidioso ruido que llenaba las calles de la ciudad, celulares sonando una y otra vez, nada de eso. En esa detenida de la carretera solo resaltaba el sonido del viento entre los árboles y algunas aves entre los árboles. Era agradable, en definitiva lo era pero no como para estar ahí sin compañía alguna. Al no estar rodeado por nada más que bosque le sensación de soledad podía llegar a ser abrumadora. Pero era estúpido pensar en un mamífero capaz de hacer tal locura, seguramente esa chica tenía algún amigo que la visitaba constantemente, tal vez estaba casada. Y ahora se preguntaba por qué rayos pensaba en cosas así en ese momento. Hacía tan solo una hora no podía sacar a Judy de su mente y ahora se había olvidado completamente de ella, de Jack, de toda Zootopia en general, solo su madre había permanecido firme en sus prioridades.

-Hola… ¿Está todo bien?- Habló Skye.

-Sí solo… Veía el lugar.

-Claro, como si hubiera mucho para ver- Rió Skye.

-De hecho así es. No encuentras lugares así en la ciudad- Explicó el zorro.

-Siempre creí que Zootopia era la metrópolis perfecta-

-En parte lo es pero todo ahí es creado por el animal aquí es cien por ciento la madre naturaleza. Para cualquier mamífero eso vale mucho más que cualquier ciudad-

-Ni cómo negar eso…- Respondió distante –Te pareces mucho a alguien que conocí una vez- Comentó la vulpina a la par que dibujaba una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro –En fin, ven un momento ¿Quieres?-

Los dos zorros se dirigieron de vuelta al taller y en cuanto tuvo el auto de frente Nick supo que nada bueno pudo hacérsele.

-Entonces ¿Cuál es el diagnostico doctora? ¿Sobrevivirá el resto del camino?-

-Me temo que ahora está en coma- Rió Skye.

-Eso no es tan divertido…- Musitó Nick.

-Lo siento. Verás revisé el motor y al parecer el fallo está en algún inyector que no pulveriza bien el combustible: si las gotas que inyecta en el cilindro son demasiado grandes, no se mezclan con el oxígeno de forma óptima y no arden bien. Además debo de parchar uno de los tubos del múltiple de escape, ya que no es normal que salga humo negro al abrir el capó sino que debería de salir por el caño de escape **.** No puedo hacer que funcione pronto- Explicó inconforme.

-Am… Yo…- ¿Tan mal quedaría su imagen al admitir que no entendió ni una palabra de lo que le acababan de decir?

-Hehe, descuida he visto esa cara de tonto en muchos animales. Lo más simple que te lo puedo poner es que no será nada sencillo arreglarlo-

-Ya veo- Suspiró el vulpino ahora tratando de encontrar una manera de llegar a recoger a su madre ese día.

-En verdad lo lamento, sé que ibas con algo de prisa- Se disculpó la zorra de pelaje blanco.

-Sí de hecho… ¿De casualidad sabrás si por aquí pasa algún autobús?- Preguntó nervioso.

-Nada que yo conozca-

-Diablos… (Suspiro) ¿Cuánto te tomaría repararlo?- Preguntó temeroso.

-A como yo lo veo, entre seis u ocho horas mínimo- Respondió rascándose la nuca.

" _Este definitivamente no es mi día"_ Pensó Nick empezándose a desesperar. La gran espera que sus padres habían tenido que soportar y ahora por un inconveniente se debía alargar más de lo ideal. Nick también quería volver a ver a su madre, no por una pantalla y no escuchar su voz a través de una bocina. Quería abrazarla, verla y escucharla todo en persona. Debía haber algo que se pudiera hacer.

La situación era inusual, muy inusual para Skye. Más allá del hecho de haberse topado con otro de su especie en quien sabe cuánto tiempo, había conocido a alguien agradable e incluso divertido. Contadas eran las veces que había logrado reír en los últimos años. Tal vez sonaba a exageración pero describía a la perfección el cómo había sido su amarga realidad. Nick había sido un atisbo de alegría en su vida tan llena de melancolía. Lo veía ahí, pensando en una y mil cosas, era claro que no se daría por vencido y si estaba en ella el hacer algo para ayudar ¿Por qué no hacerlo? Ambos eran zorros al fin y al cabo, entre la misma especie debía haber algo de honor aunque no tuvieran exactamente esa fama. Dejando escapar un leve suspiro Skye alzó la mirada nuevamente. Captó la atención del zorro al poner una pata en su hombro. Le sonrió.

-Si quieres puedo prestarte mi camioneta para que llegues allá-

-Lo… ¿Lo dices en serio?- Cuestionó incrédulo.

-Sí, a fin de cuentas debes pasar por aquí para regresar a Zootopia así que… Puedes recoger tu auto cuando vayas de regreso- Explicó optimista.

-¿Aún trabajarás en él?- Preguntó con asombro.

-Puedo hacerlo que se mueva y que soporte el viaje de regreso a Zootopia pero una vez allá, tal vez deberías considerar llevarlo al depósito-

" _Mi padre me mataría si hago eso… ¿En verdad va a ayudarme así? Gracias a quien sea por ponerla en mi camino"_

-Estás salvándome la vida patas blancas- Sonrió sagaz, dándose cuenta en ese instante de un muy importante detalle –Lo siento yo… Creo que no sé tu nombre- Dijo avergonzado.

-¿Mi nombre? Hehe, descuida yo tampoco sé el tuyo. Soy Skye, Skye Winter-

-Nicholas Wilde- Estrecharon sus patas –Me llaman Nick-

-Todo un gusto conocerte Nick. Espero vuelvas pronto, y lo digo en serio porque esa camioneta es todo lo que tengo para ir a pescar- Comentó mientras entregaba las llaves.

-¿Pescar? ¿Es a donde ibas cuando me encontraste?- Preguntó Nick.

-Así es. La comida para depredador no crece exactamente en los árboles- Rió ella.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro, algunas aves duermen allí también- Comentó.

-Muy gracioso pero nunca en mi vida he comido una- Afirmó orgullosa aunque por la reacción de Nick parecía ser más bien motivo de vergüenza.

-¿Jamás? Lo siento pero creo que no podemos ser amigos- Dijo con dramatismo –Es un chiste pero escúchame bien Orejas de nieve, me aseguraré de que pruebes el pollo algún día-

-Ya veremos. Suerte en Preyland Nick-

El zorro encendió la camioneta y con un simple ademán se despidió para incorporarse a la carretera nuevamente. Skye permaneció clavada al suelo mientras lo veía alejarse y desaparecer en el horizonte. No podía sacarlo de su mente por alguna razón, muy pocos mamíferos lograban olvidar su primer encuentro con Nicholas Wilde, era todo un personaje, pero para ella había sido algo diferente. Había algo en él que le recordaba mucho a cierto animal. Con desgano recordó aquello que la afligía a diario, aunque logró rescatar algo de su sonrisa al pensar en Nick y en que podría verlo una vez más. Caminó de regreso a su taller y se puso a trabajar, no sin antes sacar del cuello de su blusa un colgante en forma de media luna. El recuerdo más feliz que tenía y un regalo muy preciado también. Lo admiró por algunos segundos y puso patas a la obra, el trabajo la distraía, era una desgracia que no tuviese tanto como para no pensar en otra cosa.

.

.

.

.

Trabajo era otra de las cosas que Jack extrañaba día tras día. Había sido toda una bendición el que su prometida anteriormente novia resultase ser policía, habían sido meses entretenidos apoyando a los distintos trabajos de Judy. Ya fueran simples delitos menores hasta casos más complicados. Esos últimos eran aquellos que mantenían su mente despierta y brindaban algo de emoción a su vida. Muchas veces incluso le cruzó por la mente dejar fuerzas especiales e ir con Judy al ZPD algo que su jefe jamás le permitiría hacer después de tanto tiempo de servicio, sin mencionar el gran trabajo que él llevaba a cabo.

El atraco a la joyería no parecía ser más que eso a simple vista. Puerta destrozada, vitrinas hechas pedazos y sin embargo todas las joyas estaban en repartidas por todo el suelo del lugar. Después de un meticuloso chequeo hecho por Judy se confirmó que nada, absolutamente nada faltaba en el inventario, incluso habían empezado a almacenar los objetos de valor dejando únicamente el vidrio y los destrozos en el despacho.

-Estas cosas siguen siendo muy incómodas- Decía Judy mientras se ponía "equipo de protección" en sus patas para poder caminar sobre los filosos trozos de cristal.

-Creí que estarías acostumbrada después de tanto tiempo- Comentó Jack.

-¿A caso tú los soportas?- Sonrió ella.

-Para nada- Respondió terminando de ajustar esas cosas.

-A veces desearía tener pesuñas, no tendría qué preocuparme por estas cosas- Dijo la coneja al caminar dentro de la joyería.

-¿De verdad cambiarías esas patas de la suerte por dos estorbosas y ruidosas pesuñas?- Rió Jack.

-¿Disculpa?- Se quejó una gacela junto a ellos.

-Creo que te escuchó- Se burló Judy en voz baja.

-Am… No fue mi intención…- La gacela solo resopló y se fue del lugar mientras que Jack rascaba su nuca al verla irse.

-Jack date prisa- Llamó Judy desde dentro.

Una vez dentro los dos conejos empezaron a revisar todo el lugar. El vidrio crujía bajo sus patas y encontraban una que otra pequeña piedra valiosa perdida entre los destrozos de las cuales Jack se hacía cargo de guardar. Revisaron las paredes, las ventanas, la puerta todo a su alrededor y no encontraban nada que fuese relevante. Era extraño, simplemente incoherente. La explicación más razonable sonaba a un grupo de mamíferos ebrios que hicieron un desastre pero incluso ellos se detendrían ante cosas brillantes y valiosas.

-¿Encontraste algo?- Preguntó Jack.

-Además de vidrio roto y un par de pendientes, nada de nada- Respondió Judy entregando los colgantes al conejo.

-Explícame algo Judy, si no hubo un robo entonces ¿Estamos aquí únicamente por vandalismo?- Cuestionó confundido.

-Así empieza a parecer. Bogo estaba convencido de que esto sería algo importante pero ahora no estoy tan segura… ¿Jamás te topaste con algo parecido antes? ¿Al menos una leve similitud en alguno de tus casos?-

-Pues de ser así, a mi parecer diría que estaban buscando algo- Respondió con indiferencia, no estando convencido de su propia teoría. Judy no pensaba igual.

-Eso es- Musitó.

-¿Qué?-

Judy corrió rápidamente a la entrada. Acudió a uno de los oficiales que habían llegado a la escena del crimen antes.

-Delgato-

-¿Pasa algo Hopps?- Preguntó el león.

-Necesito saber algo. ¿Alguno de ustedes revisó la oficina del gerente?- Preguntó.

-Am… Ahora que lo mencionas creo que nadie lo hizo- Respondió rascándose la nuca-

-Perfecto- Celebró Judy al correr de nueva cuenta al interior.

-¿Tú sabes de qué va todo esto?- Preguntó Delgato a Jack.

-Ni idea- Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Sabes Savage? Jamás creí que tú y Judy se conectarían tan rápido-

-¿En serio? Bueno, algo debes saber sobre lo que dicen de los conejos…-

-Sí, sé bien que son buenos para la multiplicación- Rió cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Qué? ¡No!- Exclamó ruborizado –Bueno es una parte pero a lo que me refiero es que…-

-Hehe, tranquilo solo juego contigo. Ustedes caen juntos muy rápido, ojalá fuera así de fácil para el resto de mamíferos. Muchos en la estación incluso creímos que Wilde y Hopps terminarían juntos- Comentó alzando la mirada.

-¿Ah sí?-

-Bueno algo así, pero en cuanto llegaste todo estaba dicho-

-Oh…-

-¿Pasa algo?-

-No solo. Cuando escuché de la primer conejo policía, jamás creí que sería tan enérgica- Respondió distante. Ocultaba el amargo sentimiento de culpa por lo que pasó con Nick –Ni que estaríamos juntos así-

-De una manera u otra me alegro por los dos-

-Delgato, Bogo te quiere en la estación- Sonó una voz de fondo.

-Voy para allá. Lo siento Savage, debo irme-

-¡Jack vas a querer ver esto!- Llamó Judy desde dentro de la joyería.

-Hehe, igual yo amigo. Hasta otra-

El conejo se apresuró al fondo del lugar, pasó por los destrozos y al doblar en una esquina al fondo se topó con la puerta abierta del despacho del gerente, en donde Judy ya había hecho de las suyas. Era toda una experta en poner las escenas del crimen patas arriba para luego dejarlas tal y como estaban, en esa ocasión estaba a mitad del proceso pues todo era un caos total todavía, incluso el escritorio estaba en el suelo ahora.

-Demonios Judy ¿A caso un tornado pasó por aquí?- Cuestionó Jack al entrar.

-Algo así- Respondió risueña –Pero eso no importa, ven a ver esto-

-¿De qué se trata?-

Justo al fondo de la habitación en el suelo de madera había un cuadrado perfectamente cortado y dentro se encontraba una caja fuerte aun cerrada.

-Ayúdame a sacarla de ahí-

Una vez la tuvieron frente a ellos Jack se apresuró a tratar de abrirla. Un lujo enorme era el oído tan agudo que tenían los conejos, combinándolo con todo el entrenamiento de Jack, abrir una caja fuerte era juego de niños, suerte que no era de aquellas con teclado digital o de lo contrario seguramente estarían ahí por horas.

-¿Tienes algo?- Preguntaba impaciente la coneja.

-Dame un momento Judy, esto toma tiempo… Ya está-

Con tranquilidad Jack abrió la pequeña puerta de metal oscuro y dentro descubrió un colgante chapado en oro blanco con pequeños zafiros pulidos y en su centro una gran y estilizada amatista.

-Puedo decirte sin lugar a dudas que hay cosas mucho más caras en lo que recogimos del suelo- Señaló Jack con la gargantilla en sus manos.

-No lo entiendo ¿Entonces por qué ocultarlo aquí apartado de todo lo demás?- Se preguntó Judy.

-Yo dije que estaban buscando algo- Sonrió victorioso.

-Creo que tendremos qué hablar con el propietario sobre esto-

-Sí… Eso puede ser un problema Judy- Señaló Jack.

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Si realmente estaban buscado esto y no lo encontraron en la joyería ¿Qué dice que no tienen el mismo plan que nosotros?-

-¿De buscar al dueño?-

-Exactamente- Respondió el conejo -¿No estaba en la estación?-

-Solo fue a dar la declaración. Debería estar en su casa ahora- Explicó Judy.

-Debemos darnos prisa entonces-

.

.

.

.

Aproximadamente dos horas más de viaje después Nick pudo ver a lo lejos la gran y maravillosa ciudad paraíso para aquellas presas cansadas de la crueldad y opresión que los depredadores desencadenaban en el mundo exterior. Podría parecer una simple paranoia pero lo cierto es que era mucha paranoia por parte de la mayor parte de la población dentro de aquellos muros. Hasta ese punto llegaba el miedo de algunos mamíferos atrapados aún en la primitividad del viejo mundo, a grandes muros que los mantenían a salvo. La vida para las presas era simple y sencilla ahí, hasta hacía unas décadas la entrada a depredadores estaba completamente denegada pero por cuestiones políticas se decidió que era en contra de los derechos animales. Sea como fuere sólo los depredadores más desesperados y aquellos que tuvieron la desgracia de nacer dentro de ese lugar vivían ahí. Una vida de degradación, privaciones y humillación. Siempre siendo pisoteados por las presas. Era una suerte de utopía retorcida y extraña. La solución parecía ser muy simple, solo tenían que retirarse de la ciudad y ya. El detalle se encuentra en que los retorcidos líderes de Preyland de alguna extraña manera disfrutaban de ver sufrir a aquellos cuyos antepasados mataban arbitrariamente a todos los que estuviesen por debajo de ellos y ahora que podían estar por encima, se encargarían de pisotearlos lo más que pudieran. Salir de la ciudad para las presas era tan simple como conducir hasta alguno de los límites, sin embargo para un depredador representaba una gran comisión monetaria que ningún depredador de Preyland podía costear. Nick y Henry escaparon de manera no oficial, haciendo uso de algunas artimañas, uno que otro soborno y un alce muy piadoso. Hay cretinos en todas las especies y por lo tanto también hay buenos samaritanos en todos lados. No sería el caso para Jenna, la madre de Nick, quien había tenido que vivir en soledad durante años. Nick estaba dispuesto a liberarla de manera legal aunque de no salir como el esperaba siempre estaba el plan B. De una manera u otra sacaría a su madre de ahí en ese día. La verdad es que cualquier depredador en esa situación no habría sobrevivido por tanto tiempo. Aquellas pequeñas videoconferencias con su hijo y su esposo la mantenían cuerda. Tal vez no pudo estar junto a su hijo para abrazarlo y ver todos sus logros mientras crecía, pero al menos pudo verlo, cada vez mayor. Fue triste para ella saber que en Zootopia no siguió su sueño de volverse explorador, seguramente habría tenido éxito ahí a diferencia de su fallido intento en Preyland.

Tantos recuerdos, tristemente no tan buenos como a Nick le gustaría. Era estresante en muchas maneras y definitivamente no llevaría esas cosas al reencuentro con su madre. Con tranquilidad y algo de culpa sacó su pantalón una cajetilla de cigarros. La agitó levemente y con eso comprobó la poca cantidad que quedaba dentro aún, solo cuatro para ser exacto.

-Bueno, Judy no está, tampoco Jack y no tengo a Bogo sobre mí así que nadie podrá recriminarme esto- Dijo para sí mismo mientras lo encendía con un fósforo. De igual manera siempre llevaba una caja consigo. Aspiró profundamente y dejó escapar el humo por su hocico en la ventana de la camioneta. No iba a dejar apestando un vehículo ajeno, al final optó por bajar a estirar las patas un poco antes de entrar en la ciudad. Pensaba en lo que haría una vez dentro; no hablaría con nadie, no vería a nadie a los ojos, solo tendría que soportar ese collar un rato. Irá por su madre no hablarían mucho y se irían, ya tendría el tiempo de hablar largo y tendido de regreso a la ciudad.

Nick revisó su bolsillo trasero, sacó de él un voluptuoso sobre en el cual llevaba una importante cantidad de dinero, lo contó todo y terminó su cigarrillo. Ahora estaba listo para entrar.

Fue todo un calvario desde que llegó a la entrada de la ciudad. Lo recibió un rinoceronte con cara de muy pocos amigos quien después de un interrogatorio sobre sus intenciones y las constantes indirectas procedió a revisar hasta el último centímetro del vehículo y por supuesto registrar al zorro de patas a cabeza, una suerte que Nick sabía bien cómo ocultar el dinero que llevaba encima. Le concedieron la entrada a la ciudad aunque antes tuvo que pagar una buena cantidad de su dinero, todo seguía dentro del presupuesto. Además de tener que pasar por un control de seguridad.

-Baje del auto ahora- Ordenó un elefante al otro lado de las grandes puertas. Nick bajó de inmediato, lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento eran problemas de algún tipo –Un zorro, en esta ciudad ya dejan entrar a cualquiera- Musitó entre dientes el gran mamífero a lo que Nick dejó escapar una leve e inocente recesilla que solo molestó más al sujeto –Dejará su auto aquí. ¿Cuánto tiempo planea quedarse?-

-Tengo intención de irme hoy mismo- Respondió con firmeza.

-Haha, sí buena suerte con eso- Se mofó el elefante -¿De dónde vienes zorro?-

-¿A caso importa?-

-Importa para mí- Respondió molesto a la par que revisaba al zorro también -¿Qué es esto?- Cuestionó al sentir algo en el bolsillo frontal de su camisa.

-Ya tuve esa conversación con tu amigote al otro lado, es mi placa- Respondió de mala gana a la par que mostraba la susodicha.

-Pff ¿Un zorro policía en Zootopia?- Cuestionó arrebatándosela –Esa ciudad se irá a la ruina muy pronto de seguir así-

-Hasta ahora se ha mantenido en pie- Bufó Nick.

-Son unos idiotas por confiar en alguien como tú- Arrojó la placa a los pies del zorro.

-¿Por confiar en un zorro? Ellos también se lo pensaron mucho para aceptare- Recogió su placa del suelo-

-Por confiar en los depredadores. Todos codiciosos, violentos y brutales- Le recriminó el elefante. Nick se echó para atrás levemente, tragó un bulto muy grueso y tuvo que soportar la pesada mirada de aquél infeliz por un rato más hasta que al fin se retiró del lugar -¡Más vale que no te muevas de ahí!-

Nick al fin pudo respirar tranquilo en cuanto se encontró solo, aunque aquél momento de tranquilidad terminó rápidamente al recordar lo que vendría a continuación. Pasó su mano derecha por su cuello, trataba de recordar la sensación que con seguridad tendría que soportar a continuación; ese collar, tan ajustado y molesto que tuvo que cargar por cinco años cuando era un niño. No podía reír, llorar ni siquiera agitarse con libertad. Esas cosas reprimían al ciento por ciento el espíritu de cualquier animal.

-No te muevas- Escuchó nuevamente. En las patas de aquel sujeto pudo ver lo que ya estaba esperando. Suspiró resignado y pensó en lo mismo otra vez, que sería algo rápido y terminaría pronto. El elefante no tuvo reparos en apretar esa cosa hasta casi estrangular a Nick. Un sonido electrónico confirmó que estaba encendido y antes de dejarlo ir el guardia tenía una última cosa para decir –Que te quede claro esto, tú no tienes autoridad aquí, no eres nadie aquí. Así que ponte cómodo zorro, te quedarás mucho tiempo aquí antes de salir otra vez. Los de tu clase no tienen derecho a ser libres con todo lo que nos han hecho-

Nick no se molestó en bajarse a su nivel, por el contrario simplemente sonrió y palmeando levemente el estómago del gran animal se despidió –Lo que tú digas narizón-

Cierto era que los habitantes se habían esforzado en hacer lucir al lugar como una verdadera utopía, aunque desde la primera impresión ya era completamente diferente a Zootopia; no contaba con los grandes rascacielos extraños, si bien habían edificios muy altos no había cabida a comparación, tampoco tenía la variedad de distritos con los que contaba la ciudad sino que eran más bien algunas zonas con climas distintos. Había espectaculares aunque estos solo mostraban cosas referentes a la ciudad, productos, empresas etc. Nada del mundo exterior. Según Nick sabía ni siquiera Gazelle estaba permitida en Preyland debido a su constante apoyo hacia los depredadores. Irónicamente ni siquiera todas las presas eran bienvenidas en ese lugar.

El zorro se las vio negras para moverse en la ciudad pues debía evitar molestar a nadie. Conejos, elefantes, rinocerontes, cebras, jirafas y roedores. El catálogo de especies tampoco era tan variado. Tenía sentido pues los hábitats no era suficientemente grandes para mantener a tantos. Nada de eso era importante para él pues su destino ni siquiera estaba en la parte "Linda" de la ciudad, sino en los límites, lugar bautizado como el Gueto para los pobres depredadores que debían vivir ahí. Viviendas mal hechas, un vecindario despreciable sin muchos servicios cercanos, muchos de ellos ni siquiera contaban con algo tan básico como la electricidad. Nick recordaba bien todo eso pues es donde solía vivir.

-Voy por ti mamá- Las normas con ese collar que llevaba puesto eran simples; no gritar, no agitarse, exaltarse y desde luego no llevarle la contra a la ley. Podía trabajar con eso.

Mientras tanto en otra parte de Preyland, cercano a la zona alta de la ciudad en una pequeña casa de crédito, una zorra aguardaba pacientemente a que tocara su turno. Sobraba mencionar que desde el momento en que entró había sido vigilada firmemente por todos los guardias. Jenna estaba nerviosa ¿Cómo no estarlo? De hacer cualquier cosa sospechosa se llevaría una reprimenda de algún oficial. No sería algo nuevo, aun recordaba aquella ocasión en que le rompieron un brazo por buscar algo en su bolso estando dentro de una tienda, aún tenía el yeso puesto y tal vez estaría así por un mes más. Ella suspiró tratando de calmar sus miedos.

-Tranquilízate Mary… Solo vienes a pedir un préstamo y es todo- Musitó mientras temerosamente alzaba la mirada al cubículo al frente, mismo que llevaba vacío buen rato pero era claro que la gacela encargada buscaba retrasar el servicio de la vulpina lo más posible, aunque por suerte no podían mantenerla sentada todo el día.

-Número cuatro pase al cubículo dos-

Con paso dudoso se acercó lentamente y fácilmente pudo escuchar a los dos grandes rinocerontes acercándose también.

-Hola…- Habló al llegar.

-Tengo entendido que viene a solicitar un préstamo, señora… Jenna Mary Wilde ¿Es correcto?- Cuestionó de inmediato la gacela.

-Sí, así es… Lo necesito para…-

-Pero según el registro de su collar, lleva desempleada un tiempo-

-Am… Sí…- Afirmó nerviosa –Debido a mi actual estado no me permitieron seguir…-

-Como podrá entender no es muy propicio el hecho de que no cuente con un empleo- Interrumpió sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada.

-Lo sé, pero no hay lugares dispuestos a contratarme hasta que esté sana otra vez y…-

-Y eso podría tardar mucho querida. Nuestros préstamos para tu clase deben ser liquidados en menos de un mes y dudo mucho que logres cumplir ese plazo-

-Lo haré, se lo juro- Respondió desesperada –No pido mucho, solo quiero pagar por mi hogar y es todo-

-Si está tan segura de que podrá pagarnos entonces no veo por qué necesita ese préstamo- Comentó la oficinista. De su escritorio sacó un gran sello manchado de tinta roja y observó muy levemente los papeles de Mary.

-No lo entiende, si no pago a más tardar mañana… Perderé mi casa. Puedo conseguir el dinero en un mes pero difícilmente podría hacer algo así en un día. Por favor…- Suplicaba ahogándose en un mar de temores mientras la mirada estoica y desinteresada de aquella gacela la atravesaba sin piedad alguna. Era más que claro que a ella no le importaba la vida de la zorra en lo más mínimo.

-Cariño, desde el momento que revisé el número de tu collar supe que ese brazo fue motivo de una riña con un oficial-

-¿Riña? No, solo fue un malentendido ese día, yo no…-

-Desde ese momento se te iba a negar el préstamo- Selló con firmeza aquel trozo de papel. En cuanto retiró el sello las enormes letras en rojo formaban "Rechazado"

-Pe… Pero… Entonces ¿Dónde voy a vivir?- Preguntó Mary con un gran nudo en la garganta.

-Debió pensar en eso antes de ir en contra de las leyes de esta ciudad. ¡Siguiente!-

Podría fácilmente protestar, reclamar, había una y mil maneras diferentes de afrontar aquella situación. Sin embargo, después de tanto tiempo viviendo en ese infierno bien sabía que nada haría diferencia alguna. Ni siquiera se quedó más tiempo del que debía, a final de cuentas ya tenía la vista de los guardias sobre ella. No iba a iniciar una escena ahí. Tomó sus cosas, y aguardó hasta salir de las instalaciones para guardar todo en su bolso. Mary alzó la vista al cielo suplicando que de alguna manera alguien o algo se apiadasen de su deplorable vida. No tenía a su hijo, no tenía a su esposo ¿Quién se supone que fuera su apoyo moral en esos momentos? En casa nadie la esperaba para reconfortarla, nadie preguntaría qué es lo que estaba mal y desde luego, nadie podría ayudarla a salir adelante.

Mientras seguía el camino de regreso a casa no paraba de pensar en cómo haría para salir de aquella crisis. No iba a recurrir ni a Nick ni a Henry. No los haría regresar a ese horrible lugar. Desgraciadamente tampoco contaba con ningún amigo cercano o conocido que pudiera prestar una pata. ¿Viviría en la calle ahora? ¿Era esa la imagen que terminaría por mostrar a su familia? Podría no llamarlos ni decir nada hasta contar con una situación más favorable. Pero tanto Nick como Henry empezarían a tener preguntas.

-¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?- Se preguntaba apenas pudo ver su casa a lo lejos.

El vecindario no era nada agradable de ver y sin embargo la mayoría de los animales ahí buscaban llevarse bien con todos los vecinos. Tal vez no todos se hablaban o eran amigos, pero cuando menos no buscaban problemas con nadie en el lugar. Eran depredadores en una ciudad de presas, menuda ironía era aquella.

Dentro de poco tiempo Mary llegó a lo que pronto dejaría de ser su hogar. Una casa de un piso, algo pequeña y con paredes resquebrajadas y madera podrida en la cerca delantera. Había pasado el tiempo suficiente viviendo ahí para acostumbrarse a una imagen tan desagradable. Avanzó hasta la puerta y se topó con el ya pendiente aviso de desalojo, solo le quedaba ese día para pagar o entonces procederían a echarla de su hogar. Jenn se detuvo frente al trozo de papel, solo leyendo las grandes letras rojas. Dejó escapar un prolongado suspiro y de su bolso sacó la llave de la puerta, la dirigió al picaporte, pero al momento de hacer presión la puerta simplemente se movió. Una gota de sudor helado le recorrió la columna ante la idea de alguien entrando en su hogar. No había nada, absolutamente nada que pudiese interesarle a nadie, sus vecinos lo sabían bien. En ese momento ni siquiera tenía nada de dinero disponible ahí. Lo único a lo que todo apuntaba es que tal vez alguien la estaba buscando, pero tal vez ya no estaba ahí. Se armó de valor y entró. Con pasos lentos e inseguros se adentró poco a poco. De primera instancia no vio ni escuchó a nadie, pero un olor extraño lleno su nariz, fue entonces que sus sospechas se confirmaron; había alguien en su casa.

Llena de temor tomó la única cosa a su alcance para tratar de defenderse. Definitivamente una sombrilla no haría ninguna diferencia pero no perdería nada al intentar.

-Ho… ¡¿Hola?! Se… ¡Sea quien sea! ¡Debe saber que no tengo nada que pueda tomar! ¡No hay nada de interés aquí para alguien como usted!-

Algo cayó en la cocina, podría haber sido un plato, una taza o cualquier otra cosa. Mary tragó un bulto muy grueso y caminó hasta la pequeña habitación. Se detuvo justo en la puerta, aguardó hasta escuchar alguna otra cosa y dicho como hecho, podía percibir la respiración de otro animal. ¿Cuál era exactamente su plan? Un brazo roto y una sombrilla para atacar, no era exactamente un método muy plausible. Asomó la cabeza levemente y su atención fue totalmente tomada por el particular color anaranjado que poseía el individuo en su cocina. Era demasiado pequeño para ser un tigre y no había una lista muy larga de depredadores en la ciudad por lo que, tal vez, solo tal vez, se trataba de un zorro, y de ser así, podrían llegar a un acuerdo.

-Escucha yo…- Al fin la vulpina se animó a mostrarse y la sorpresa que se llevó fue enorme.

-Am… Pagaré por eso, esperaba sentarme a ver televisión pero no encontré ninguna, así que traté de hacer café pero… la taza estaba un poco, resbalosa- Se explicó Nick mientras rascaba su nuca. Una sonrisa algo tonta adornaba su rostro y muy poco se le ocurría para decir en ese momento.

Su madre por otro lado, no podía creer lo que tenía frente a ella. Su hijo, en verdad su hijo estaba ahí. El único problema era que, no estaba segura de sentir alegría o una profunda tristeza.

-N… ¿Nicky?- Llevó ambas manos a su hocico, esta vez, horrorizada al ver el collar que rodeaba su cuello. La última vez que lo había visto llevando esa cosa, él no tenía ni diez años. Y ahora volvían a lo mismo.

-¿Pasa algo?- Preguntó preocupado al ver la reacción en su madre.

-No, bueno sí pero… Yo, yo…-

-Hey, ven aquí-Le dijo con calidez a la par que con ternura la abrazaba. No hubo más palabras después de eso, simplemente se desahogó y lloró todo lo que había tenido que soportar en los últimos diez años que estuvo apartada de su familia.

-Te extrañé mucho Nicky-

.

.

.

.

-Según el jefe, el dueño de la joyería ya está aquí- Decía Judy al entrar en la estación de policía.

-¿Quieres hacer el policía bueno y el policía malo?- Sugirió Jack –Puedo ser muy persuasivo ¿Sabes?-

-Jack, este sujeto no es sospechoso- Sonrió ella.

-Ah, ah, ah. No es sospechoso, aún- Señaló -¿Por qué la necesidad de esconder tan bien esta cosa? Sin mencionar que lo omitió en el inventario. Está claro que no era para la venta Judy ¿Para qué más podría ser?-

-Eso es lo que debemos averiguar-

Los dos conejos se dirigieron a la sala de interrogatorios. Una alternativa tal vez poco ortodoxa para aplicarla a quien recién habían "Robado" pero la situación parecía ameritarlo. Había razón en las palabras de Jack ¿Por qué la necesidad de mantener tan lejos de la vista un collar valioso en una joyería? Además estaba la cuestión de quién había entrado buscando ese accesorio. Tal vez aún no estaban del todo seguros de que estuviesen detrás de eso precisamente, pero hasta el momento parecía ser lo más factible.

-Señor Cornelius, gracias por venir- Habló Judy al entrar en la habitación. Jack se mantuvo en la puerta, después de haberla cerrado detrás de él. El conejo se cruzó de brazos y por el momento no hizo más que dirigir una mirada desinteresada y algo fría hacia el camello de aspecto mayor que ahora se encontraba sentado a la mesa.

-Me dijeron que se trataba de mi joyería, y quiero hacer todo lo posible por detener a quienes lo hayan hecho- Respondió respetuoso y con una voz algo desgastada, pero tranquila también.

-Y esperamos que así sea señor- Respondió Judy –Primero que nada debo decirle que, después de haber revisado bien la escena del crimen, podríamos afirmar que en realidad estaban buscando algo-

-En una joyería, cualquiera estaría buscando algo brillante, querida- Comentó el dueño.

-Entiendo, pero como ya sabrá, no faltaba absolutamente nada de su inventario-

-¿Qué dice que no fue mero vandalismo?-

-Por lo mismo, es una joyería señor. Un vándalo no entra en un lugar así y deja todos los objetos brillantes repartidos por el suelo- Afirmó la coneja.

-Entiendo… ¿Alguna idea de qué podrían estar buscando?- Preguntó curioso aquél camello.

-De hecho así podría ser- Habló Jack de repente.

-¿En serio?- Preguntó Cornelius.

-Dígame ¿Reconoce esto?- Interrogó al sacar el collar ornamentado de su abrigo. Una sorpresa clara se mostró en el rostro del dromedario, misma que rápidamente trató de ocultar. Desvió la mirada y aclaró levemente la garganta para tratar de sonar normal –Dónde… ¿Dónde consiguieron eso?-Cuestionó algo nervioso.

-¿Por qué no nos dice usted? Estoy seguro de que sabe bien en dónde estaba- Comentó Savage.

-Jack- Musitó Judy cerca de su oído. Debía calmar un poco los humos o podrían terminar asustando al sujeto.

-Así es, y ustedes no tenían derecho de husmear en mi oficina- Reprochó con hostilidad.

-Todo lo contrario señor- Interrumpió Judy –Acorde a las normas policiales, su oficina era parte de la escena del crimen y por lo tanto lo encontrado ahí es motivo de investigación-

-Amigo, hay que hacer esto más sencillo para todos- Dijo Jack -¿Por qué esconderlo así?-

-Es… Es una reliquia familiar, mero valor sentimental-

-Hmm, valor sentimental y también monetario. Además, si fuera familiar estoy seguro de que lo mantendría en casa y no en una tienda que vende esto específicamente… A menos que, su idea fuese esconderlo en el lugar menos obvio para algo así ¿No cree?- Sugirió Judy con una mirada sagaz.

-Yo... Al final no se robaron nada. Tal vez sería mejor que ustedes no malgastaran su tiempo en algo sin sentido ¿No creen?- Habló nervioso el camello.

-Es curioso que diga eso Cornelius- Comentó Savage –Nosotros solo queremos atrapar a quienes le hicieron eso a su negocio, pero ahora, parece que usted no-

-¿Hay algo que no nos está diciendo?- Cuestionó Judy.

-¿O acaso ahora tiene una idea de quién fue?- Dedujo Jack.

-¡Suficiente!- Exclamó Cornelius –Yo no he hecho nada para que me mantengan aquí, y ya no quiero que sigan metiendo sus patas en mi local, al igual que deben devolverme mi propiedad- Exigió.

-De hecho, la investigación no termina hasta que la policía así lo decida- Se levantó Judy de la mesa –Además, ya que este artefacto no estaba registrado en el inventario y que usted jamás habló de él, nada nos asegura que sea su propiedad- Dijo decidida –Hasta que eso se pruebe, nos lo quedaremos nosotros. Por todo lo demás, usted es libre de irse, pero no puede acceder a su joyería hasta que la investigación termine- Se cruzó de brazos la coneja. Jack le sonrió con aprobación y luego dirigió su atención de nueva cuenta al camello.

-Ya la oíste amigo, será mejor que te vayas ahora que puedes-

Cornelius resopló y con pasos pesados abandonó la habitación, no sin antes detenerse justo en la puerta.

-No deben meter sus orejas en cosas que no les incumben- Musitó para sí mismo, aunque tanto Jack como Judy fueron capaces de escucharlo. No lo tomaron muy serio, parecían simples balbuceos de un anciano molesto.

-No estuvo nada mal oficial Hopps- Sonrió Jack.

-¿A caso creías que Nick se encargaba de sacarle información a estos tipos?- Dijo con aires de grandeza.

-Tenía mis sospechas. Ahora a lo importante Judy ¿Alguna idea de lo que está pasando?-

-Para nada… Diablos, ahora sí necesito a Nick- Se llevó una pata a la barbilla.

-Hehe, ¿No acabas de decir que eres una conejita autosuficiente?- Se burló el conejo.

-Muy tierno cariño, pero sí, lo soy. El detalle está en que ese zorro conoce a todo el mundo-

-Si me lo preguntas, esa cualidad es más tétrica que virtuosa ¿Qué dijiste que hacía antes de conocerte?-

-Muy gracioso Savage- Judy golpeó amistosamente el hombro de Jack –Ahora ven, debe haber algo que podamos sacar por ahora-

-Voy detrás de ti querida-

Unos pocos minutos después mientras Judy se dirigía a su oficina.

-Jack… Llámame paranoica pero… ¿No crees que eso último que el anciano dijo sonó a una amenaza?- Preguntó.

-Te refieres a la parte de "No deben meterse en cosas que no les incumben"- Dramatizó Jack, engrosando su voz.

-Hehe, sí, eso mismo. Ahora solo estoy más segura de que sabe algo que no nos quiere decir-

-Una lástima que lo hayamos despachado ya. Te dije que me dejaras todo el trabajo a mí, le hubiera sacado hasta la clave de su tarjeta de crédito- Rió el conejo.

-¿Sabes? Estoy segura que Nick dijo eso cuando te sacó a ti la clave de tu tarjeta- Sonrió sagaz.

-Ohh… ¿Te enteraste de eso?- Dijo avergonzado.

-Por supuesto que sí. Yo fui quien perdió esa apuesta- Respondió no tan complacida.

-Entonces creo que te cobraré a ti ese gasto de mil dólares que llegó a mi estado de cuenta. ¿Qué diablos hicieron con tanto dinero?-

Judy aguantó la risa lo más que pudo, aunque sus mejillas infladas daban a entender por completo que terminaría cediendo.

-¡Basta!- Clamó Jack encogiéndose de hombros –No quiero saberlo, solo déjalo así-

-Muy bien, si tu insistes. Solo diré que el padre de Nick te agradece mucho el pago del permiso para construir en el distrito forestal-

-Oh… Bueno…-

-Jack ¿No habías dicho tú que hace medio año se habían topado con una pieza de joyería muy valiosa? En alguna parte de… ¿Qué ciudad era?- Interrumpió ella.

-Am… Creo que empezaba con F o algo así. Pero recuerdo bien esa cosa. Tendré que revisar los archivos y el almacén para ver si hay más de una similitud- Comentó Jack, regresando toda su atención al caso actual.

-Tal vez no vayamos a necesitar a Nick al final de todo- Dedujo Judy, de manera algo prematura.

-Ya se verá. ¿Quieres venir al departamento de fuerzas especiales?-

-Lo… ¿Lo dices en serio?- Preguntó incrédula. Pese a que Judy y Jack llevaban ya un muy buen tiempo de relación, la conejita no había tenido el placer de ver el lugar de trabajo de su futuro esposo. No se podía decir lo mismo de él, pues muy claro era que, ya había estado en el ZPD una y otra vez.

-Entonces ¿Qué dices?-

-Que tengo tiempo de sobra ahora que soy la detective Hopps-

.

.

.

.

-Lamento no haber dicho nada más al verte… Pero pasó tanto tiempo Nicky y que estés aquí es… Fue demasiado para mí- Explicó Mary. Ella y su hijo se encontraban sentados a la pequeña mesa que había en la cocina. Nick le sonreía y pese a que no culpaba a su madre por cómo reaccionó, esta no dejaba de presentar disculpas una y otra vez.

-¿Fue demasiado en el buen o mal sentido?- Sonrió el vulpino.

-Un tanto de ambos creo- Rió nerviosa –Yo esperaba jamás tener que verte usar esa cosa en tu cuello otra vez- Dijo cabizbaja.

-¿Esto? Descuida, no me ha hecho nada desde que estoy aquí- Respondió estirando un poco el collar.

-¿Hace cuánto que llegaste?-

-Más o menos dos horas. No estabas aquí, lo único que me dio la bienvenida fue ese aviso de desalojo-

-Sí… No le dirás a tu padre ¿O sí?-

-Hmm, me lo pensaré. ¿Puedo quedarme despierto hasta tarde esta noche mami?- Suplicó bajando las orejas y mostrando ojos de cachorro hambriento.

-Hehe. ¿En verdad vas a chantajear a tu madre de esa manera?-

-¿Está funcionando?-

-Para nada- Sonrió Mary.

-Bueno valía la pena intentar. No tienes que preocuparte por eso ya; ya no vas a vivir aquí de todos modos- Comentó Nick.

-¿Qué?-

-No quiero sonar grosero, pero no volví a visitarte, volví para sacarte de aquí-

-¿Qué, lo dices en serio?-

-Muy en serio. Así que empaca tu cepillo de tientes y salgamos de aquí antes de que se nos termine la luz del sol- Dijo con algo de prisa.

-Oye, oye, espera Nicky. ¿Tienes idea de lo caro que es que un depredador salga de esta ciudad? Imagina dos-

-Lo sé, pero papá y yo hemos hecho de todo para que no pasaras más tiempo en este horrible lugar. Hoy te irás de aquí mamá- Dijo con toda seguridad y confianza en sí mismo.

-No estarás pensando, en dejarme salir a mí tú quedarte ¿Cierto?- Preguntó algo asustada.

-Suena tentador pero mi jefe es un búfalo muy gruñón y no creo que esté dispuesto a darme vacaciones así de prematuras- Rió Nick –Por supuesto que me iré de aquí contigo mamá. Sino quién te llevaría hasta Zootopia.

Sería una gran historia para contar al llegar a su nuevo hogar. El cómo Jenna Mary Wilde sobrevivió toda una década apartada de su familia, en la ciudad más hostil hacia los depredadores, ya fueran pequeños, medianos o grandes. No eran buenos recuerdos, definitivamente no lo eran y sin embargo, sentía que no debía deshacerse de ellos tampoco. Pues pese a que fueron los peores años de su vida, llevaban consigo aquellos vistazos a la vida de su hijo. Misma que por desgracia se estuvo perdiendo muy lejos de él. A Mary le dolía no haber estado con Nick mientras crecía. Todos esos cumpleaños y eventos importantes ¿Cómo le habría ido en la escuela? ¿Habría tenido buenos amigos? Parecía tan lejano y a la vez, como si hubiese pasado tan solo ayer, como si la noche anterior hubiese llamado a Henry y junto a él estuviese ese pequeño zorrito de ojos verdes y grandes sueños y en este día, un zorro adulto y maduro tocó a la puerta de su casa clamando ser su hijo.

No era sencillo de recordar. No porque la memoria le fallase sino porque era un tanto doloroso al igual que reconfortante todo eso. Debía atesorar las escasas cosas buenas salvables de todo lo que pasó y seguir hacia adelante. Crear nuevos y buenos recuerdos ahora que estaría con su familia otra vez.

La alegría que había experimentado Mary empezó a mermar mediante se acercaba a los límites de la ciudad. Esta era la parte de todo sueño en que todo empezaba a salir mal, y por supuesto, ella temía despertar.

Las miradas acusatorias y pesadas no se hicieron esperar en cuanto se acercaron y los guardias los tuvieron en su campo visual. Jenna sintió un gran nudo en su garganta a la par que una gran presión sobre sus hombros. En cierta manera esperaba una reacción igual en su hijo y sin embargo, éste estaba tan tranquilo como en un principio.

-Hola narizón ¿Me extrañaste?- Se presentó el zorro al llegar a la salida.

-Nick ¿Qué haces?- Cuestionó su madre en voz baja, a lo que el vulpino simplemente le guiñó un ojo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- Cuestionó el gran animal.

-Bueno, recuerdo bien haber mencionado que no estaría aquí por mucho ¿Recuerdas?-

-¿Y qué? ¿Esperas que abramos las puertas y los dejemos marchar a los dos así como así?-

-Am… Sí, básicamente- Sonrió simplón.

-Y supongo que están al tanto del costo que eso conlleva ¿No?- Sonrió victorioso el elefante.

-Sí, y en este sobre encontrará todo- Respondió Nick sin demora.

El gran mamífero borró la sonrisa de su rostro. Con molestia tomó el sobre que el zorro extendió hacia él y se pudo a contar. Una y otra vez repitió el mismo proceso pero era exacta la cantidad. Nick no se iba a dejar sorprender por ningún imprevisto, en definitiva no estaría más tiempo del necesario en ese horrible lugar y eso era algo que no le estaba gustando nada al encargado.

-Hmm…-

-¿Hay algún problema señor?- Cuestionó el zorro.

-No, está todo en orden. Por desgracia los permisos para salir de la ciudad toman su tiempo en ser aprobados. Un mes tal vez. Espero que tengan planes para mañana, zorros- Rió de manera algo grotesca. Mary ya podía empezar a ver sus esperanzas pisoteadas en el suelo, pero una vez más, la voz de su hijo apartó toda duda de su ser.

-Si me quedo aquí por todo ese tiempo empezarán a tener sospechas en la ciudad, más concretamente mi jefe. Ese búfalo está bien metido en la vida de sus oficiales y si desaparezco por mucho tiempo te aseguro que no se quedarán con los brazos cruzados. Soy policía- Las orejas de Jenna se levantaron de inmediato –También podría llamar y decirles que ustedes en particular no me dejan abandonar la ciudad. ¿De verdad te quieres meter en un problema así solo por molestar a dos pequeños zorros? No creo que lo valga amigo-

Estaba entre la espada y la pared. El tiro le salió por la culata y su bravuconada terminó en un total fracaso. A los ojos de Nick, era en verdad enfermizo la obsesión que tenían con los depredadores y la manera en que todo debía ser esa ciudad. Parecía una obligación hacerle la vida imposible hasta el último que pusiera un pie allí.

De muy mala gana el elefante los dejó salir, obviamente quedándose el dinero pero no era nada que Nick no hubiese calculado ya.

Al atravesar la puerta y estar en el exterior, Mary sintió como si el mundo dejara de observarla al fin. Dejó de sentirse insegura y amenazada, sobre todo ahora que el collar de choque, ya no se encontraba en su cuello.

-¿Estás bien mamá?-

-Sí solo… Dame un minuto ¿Sí?- Pidió amable. Mary acarició su cuello una otra vez, aflojaba el pelaje que durante años fue aplastado por esa incómoda correa. Respiro tranquila y no paraba de sonreír. Al fin era libre.

-Gracias Nicky-

-Es hora de ir a casa-

* * *

 _ **Espero les haya gustado, entretenido o al menos les haya dado algo qué hacer.**_

 _ **Es todo un placer escribir para ustedes y espero que puedan dejar un comentario. Así sabré si les gustó, les encanto... O si ya nadie le gustó este fic u.u**_

 _ **Bueno, no tengo mucho para decir aquí, solo que se está acercando navidad y tal vez, taaal vez se me de por hacer un especial este año XD.**_

 _ **Espero les haya gustado y hasta la otra.**_

 ** _Paz._**


	3. III:Ridículo e impulsivo corazón

**_Heya, me recuerdan? Yo sé que no, alguien lee este fic? Puede que tampoco, pero vamos que lo inicié y no lo puedo dejar sin continuación, menos cuando sólo tiene dos capítulos XD. Creo que no tengo mucho para agregar, simple y sencillamente les deseo una feliz lectura._**

 ** _Los dejo con esto._**

* * *

-Sólo... Un poco... Más...- Decía Skye con algo de esfuerzo; debía alcanzar una tuerca algo alejada dentro del cofre del auto y sus brazos no eran lo suficientemente largos para hacerlo con facilidad, ya estaba con medio cuerpo sobre el motor, una suerte que el auto no encendiera o de lo contrario podría ser muy malo.

–Ya quedó- Soltó con alivio al regresar las dos patas a tierra firme, secó el sudor de su frente con el antebrazo, aunque esparciendo levemente la grasa de motor que ya tenía en el pelaje –Voy a necesitar un buen baño después de esto- Musitó mientras observaba sus brazos y patas, no le dio más importancia y decidió pasar a revisar si lo que hizo había servido de algo.

Apenas dio un paso y logró percibir el ligero sonido de una pequeña cadena golpeando el suelo, rápidamente dirigió su atención hacia abajo.

–Ay no- Se agachó lentamente y recogió el collar en forma de media luna que hasta hacía unos segundos colgaba de su cuello. Skye lo revisó por completo, no parecía que el dije se hubiera dañado; mas no podía decir lo mismo de la cadena, a la cual le faltaba un pequeño trozo, seguramente lo perdió mientras estaba dentro del auto.

Abrió la puerta del conductor, y dejó el collar encima de la guantera, ya se preocuparía por arreglarlo más tarde; por ahora, debía ver si sus patas aún conservaban la vieja magia con que había reparado tantos casos perdidos.

-Muy bien cariño, no te portes mal ¿de acuerdo?- Dijo con algo de angustia, ¿y si no lograba hacerlo arrancar entonces qué? No podía prestarle la camioneta a Nick para llegar hasta Zootopia, ¿cómo la recuperaría después? Estaba llenándose la cabeza de muchas cosas innecesarias, por el momento, solo debía girar la llave –Sí...- Musitó aliviada al escuchar el no tan sano, pero continuo rugir del motor; no había humo negro escapando de ningún lado, no era un remedio perpetuo, pero al menos serviría para regresar al zorro hasta la ciudad.

La vulpina bajó del auto y salió del garaje. Tenía una vieja silla de playa frente a su casa, mirando al tramo de la carretera. Esperó varios minutos más y no había señal alguna de Nick o más importante aún, de su camioneta.

" _¿En qué diablos estabas pensando Skye? ¿Tu camioneta, en serio?_ ¿ _Por qué no también le diste las llaves del taller y de paso las de tu caja fuerte_? _"_. La mente de la vulpina empezaba a maquinar varios escenarios en los que ese zorro se esfumaba con su camioneta para siempre; ya fuera que viajara por una carretera secundaria, se escabullera directamente entre los árboles del bosque, o simplemente pasara de largo, no es como si Skye pudiese usar la chatarra de auto que le dejó Nick e iniciar una persecución; no llegaría muy lejos.

-Muy bien suficiente- Dijo para sí misma. Tomó aire y dejó salir una larga bocanada del mismo –Tú también eres un zorro Skye Winter, eso no te convierte en una ladrona y tampoco a él- Mantenía los ojos cerrados en un intento por mantenerse concentrada en su optimismo, hasta que un sonido familiar hizo reaccionar sus orejas. Rápidamente alzó la cabeza y en el horizonte divisó su camioneta acercándose. Una vez más pudo respirar tranquila, aunque no libre de angustia pues el vulpino aún podía seguir conduciendo sin detenerse.

-Más te vale que te detengas- Masculló entre dientes al verlo más cerca, aunque manteniendo una sonrisa algo forzada en el rostro, tampoco buscaba dar las impresiones erróneas a su nuevo amigo. ¿Amigo?

Grande fue su alivio al ver cómo descendía la velocidad hasta estacionarse frente al garaje, dejando por supuesto el espacio para que el auto del zorro saliera sin problema.

-Espera un momento, ¿sí?- Le dijo Nick a su madre después de haber bajado de la camioneta. El vulpino se dirigió hacia Skye, saludándola primeramente con una pequeña sonrisa y mostrando en alto las llaves del vehículo.

–No tiene ni un rasguño patas blancas... Lo siento, Skye-

-Hehe, descuida, ¿Se portó bien contigo?- Respondió guardando las llaves en su bolsillo.

-Todo tranquilo, mi madre te agradece mucho que me ayudaras, y yo también a decir verdad... De casualidad habrás...-

-¿Reanimado el cadáver que me trajiste?- Rió algo irónica –Para tu suerte, sí, logré hacerlo encender, aunque no sé por cuánto tiempo se mantendrá así; deberían regresar ya- Sugirió ella.

-Supongo que tienes razón. El placer fue todo mío Skye Winter- Extendió una pata hacia ella.

-También mío Nicholas Wilde- Respondió el apretón de patas, y después de intercambiar un par de palabras más, ambos tomaron caminos distintos; Nick subió a su madre en el auto y partieron de regreso a Zootopia; Skye subió a su camioneta y emprendió el pequeño viaje hacia su zona de pesca. Ambos zorros no paraban de preguntarse por qué ocurrió tan peculiar encuentro, y más importante aún, si volverían a verse después de eso.

-Parece una chica agradable- Comentó Mary una vez estuvieron algo lejos del taller.

-Así es, sin ella me habría tomado un poco más de tiempo llegar por ti- Explicó Nick.

-Aún recuerdo cuando Henry compró este auto, definitivamente ha visto días mejores- Dijo la vulpina mientras que con algo de dificultad bajaba el vidrio de su ventana.

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó el zorro.

-Descuida Nicky, estoy bien, esto pasó hace tiempo- Respondió alzando su brazo enyesado –Y mantén los ojos en el camino, ¿de acuerdo?- Le replicó.

-Bien, bien, lo siento-

-Espero que esto no se caiga a pedazos a mitad de camino- Rió Mary.

-Sí, esperemos- Dijo Nick con un tono algo nervioso, ya había tenido muy mala suerte el día anterior, lo que menos necesitaba era otra desagradable sorpresa.

-Ahora... Dime la verdad por favor, esa placa que traes contigo, ¿es real?- Preguntó esperanzada.

-Oh. ¿Esta cosa vieja?- Preguntó sacándola del bolsillo de su camisa –Totalmente auténtica, si quieres puedo darte una visita guiada por la estación cuando lleguemos a la ciudad-

Jenna logró respirar aliviada al escuchar eso, su hijo realmente había logrado una vida decente en Zootopia después de todo, lo que les había prometido quien los había sacado de la ciudad no parecía ser una mentira.

-Y dime, ¿cómo es la ciudad?- Preguntó curiosa –Ahí no hay...- Se frotó con suavidad el pelaje del cuello.

-Por supuesto que no- Respondió de inmediato el zorro. Nick no quería que su madre pensara ya ni por un segundo en la horrenda calidad de vida que se tenía en Preyland –Esas cosas no han sido siquiera una idea ahí- Aseguró.

-¿Jamás?- Cuestionó su madre. Era lógico que tuviera tantas dudas, sobre todo después de una vida llena de injusticias.

-En cuanto llegaron las noticias sobre Preyland, hubo un poco de ajetreo entre los puestos altos de la ciudad, pero se acordó que esa no sería nunca una medida aplicable a ninguno de nosotros-

-Es bueno saberlo- Su madre no estaba del todo bien, de hecho, no estaba bien. La visita de su hijo fue de gran ayuda para su afligido corazón, sin embargo, tenía miedo, estaba insegura de todo. Tanto tiempo sin conocer la libertad hacía que le diera pavor aquello que no conocía.

-Ey, anímate un poco mamá, si llegas a la ciudad con esa cara larga papá de seguro me castigará por un mes- Bromeó el zorro, de alguna increíble manera, logrando en su madre una pequeña sonrisa.

-Lo siento, es sólo que... Bueno, creo que lo entiendes, ¿no?-

-(Suspiro) Por desgracia sí, papá pasó por eso un tiempo después de haber llegado a Zootopia- Explicó con algo de rencor, cosa que no pasó desapercibida a los instintos de una madre.

-Henry... Él jamás te trató mal ¿cierto?- Preguntó con temor.

-¡¿Qué?!- Reaccionó Nick –Claro que no, él nunca permitió que me faltara nada- Explicó Nick, aunque bien sabía que su padre no fue perfecto en los primeros años lejos de Mary.

-¿Estás seguro?-

-Por supuesto que sí mamá. Escucha, no hay que seguir pensando en cosas así ¿de acuerdo? Olvida Preyland, olvídate de los collares y de todo eso... Aunque parezca mentira, en Zootopia cualquiera puede ser lo que quiera- Sonrió Nick

.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto, a unas horas de donde ahora Nick se encontraba, Judy y Jack habían organizado lo muy poco que tenían de tan peculiar caso; empezando desde luego con el "robo" a la joyería, seguido por los secretos del dueño y ahora sólo esperaban que la vieja pista de Jack fuera suficiente para armar algo concreto.

-No puedo creer que al fin veré donde trabajas- Decía Judy apenas logrando controlar la emoción que estaba sintiendo.

-No es para tanto Judy, yo veo donde trabajas prácticamente a diario- Bromeó el conejo.

-Oh calla ya- Respondió ella.

Apenas el auto dejó de moverse, Judy bajó prácticamente saltando por la ventana.

-Oye tranquila- Le replicó Jack al bajar corriendo detrás de ella –Vas a romperte una pata si sigues así-

-No puedo creerlo, es mucho más grande que el ZPD- Dijo la coneja al ver el inmenso edificio que se erigía frente a ella –Aunque demasiado negro para mi gusto-

-Sí, no brillamos por nuestro estilo colorido- Se excusó Jack.

-Al menos un color más vivo, deberían adoptar la fachada de la estación-

-Lo veré con mi jefe, ahora cariño, ¿quieres seguir discutiendo sobre nuestro inexistente gusto por el arte o quieres entrar?-

-Sólo espero que sea mejor por dentro-

Si bien no era para nada parecido a la estación del ZPD, las fuerzas especiales sí que sabían cómo organizar una estación. El exterior tal vez era algo simple, sin embargo las paredes interiores brillaban con diversos murales, todos y cada uno con distintos sucesos referentes a la fundación de la ciudad, tratados importantes, un par de guerras en la historia de presas y depredadores, incluso la construcción de Zootopia. El parecido más grande con la estación de policía definitivamente sería el escritorio de recepción, lo único que faltaba en el mismo era un regordete cheetah comiendo donas y hablando con la boca llena.

-Y dices que no brillan por su creatividad artística- Dijo Judy.

-Bueno, no quería arruinar la sorpresa- Sonrió el conejo.

-Agente Savage, un gusto verlo aquí tan temprano- Sonó una voz en recepción.

-Hola Naiahri, qué tal te trata la vida- Respondió.

Se trataba de una jaguar de pelaje extrañamente rojizo oscuro, suficiente para contrastar con sus ojos color verde; figura delgada pero bien ejercitada y vestida con la ropa típica de recepcionista, de igual manera, el pelaje de su cabeza había crecido lo suficiente para crear una cabellera moderadamente larga la cual ataba detrás de su cabeza con una liga.

-Bueno, nada interesante ha pasado en mucho tiempo, así que ¿tú qué crees?- Le respondió reubicándose en su lugar tras el escritorio –Así que usted debe ser la famosa Judy Hopps, Jack duró un mes entero sin hablar de nada más que su compromiso- Comentó la felina.

-¡Eso no es cierto!- Clamó el conejo mientras que sus mejillas ardían por la pena. Judy por su parte, solo trataba de contener su risa.

-Naiahri, sólo venimos al depósito de evidencia- Masculló Jack.

-Ohh, eso puede ser un problema- Respondió ella.

-¿Problema?- Curioseó Judy.

-Sí, Larry no pudo venir hoy, y no es como que alguno de nosotros visite muy seguido ese lugar así que, digamos que está cerrado por el día- Explicó.

-Esto es malo- Habló Savage.

-¿No hay nadie en todo este lugar que pueda abrir el depósito?- Preguntó la coneja.

-De manera "legal" nadie pequeña coneja- Respondió la jaguar –Sin embargo hay alguien que lo haría sin temor a meterse en problemas- Agregó risueña.

-(Suspiro) Y yo que esperaba evitar a ese chiflado esta semana- Se quejó Jack en voz baja.

-¿De qué están hablando?- Preguntó Judy.

-Lo conocerás enseguida, gracias por todo Naiahri-

-Un placer ayudarlos, y Savage, asegúrate de no perder las cejas otra vez cuando lo veas- Rió en voz baja.

-¿Perder las cejas? ¿Lo dice en serio Jack?- Reía Judy.

-Esa historia es para otro día... En otra vida-

Unos minutos de caminata dentro de la base de fuerzas especiales, y Judy y Jack se encontraron frente a una gran puerta de garaje en uno de los límites traseros del edificio. El arco de la salida era suficientemente grande como para dejar salir vehículos para rinocerontes o tal vez incluso elefantes.

-¿Seguro que es aquí?-

-Sí, ya que ese lobo blanco no estaba en su oficina tiene que estar aquí- Respondió el conejo. Golpeó la cortina de metal fuertemente un par de veces y aguardó a ver si recibía algún tipo de respuesta.

-Parece que no hay nadie- Comentó Judy.

-Así parece... Pero debería...- La puerta empezó a abrirse lentamente, un ominoso chillido fue señal de ello, uno no muy sutil cabría agregar, y para nada agradable a los sensibles oídos de los dos conejos. En unos pocos segundos la cortina terminó de abrirse, revelando así un muy oscuro garaje, lleno de todo tipo de cachivaches extraños, menos vehículos.

-¿Qué rayos es este lugar?- Preguntó Judy, dando un par de pasos dentro del lugar.

-Mathew lo convirtió en su taller personal, rara vez se usaba este garaje para guardar los vehículos oficiales de fuerzas especiales, así que él decidió tomarlo para sí- Explicó.

-¿Y exactamente qué hace aquí?-

-Pues...-

-Reparo partes de autos, hago piezas para armas de fuego, experimento un poco con lo que encuentro, cualquier cosa puede salir de aquí a decir verdad- Escucharon los dos tras de sí.

Al girarse se toparon con un lobo blanco, alto, tal vez demasiado para su propia especie, para cualquier tipo de cánido a decir verdad. De cuerpo atlético y de postura firme, con un parche cubriendo su ojo izquierdo, del cual sobresalía una cicatriz vertical resaltando sobre su pelaje; el cual, parecía estar manchado de una pintura color morado, así como parte de la camiseta negra que vestía en el pecho, siendo contrastado por el par de pantalones azul oscuro. En su cabeza descansaba una gorra algo grande incluso para él, aunque por alguna razón parecía no bajar más de lo necesario, no le cubría los ojos.

-Y ahí está nuestro servicio de inteligencia- Habló Jack.

-El mejor que esta organización ha tenido, si me permites agregar- Dijo el canino –Mathew Monteiro pequeña coneja, aunque todos me llaman Matt- Extendió su pata hacia Judy.

-Judy Hopps, un gusto señor... ¿Por qué su pelaje es morado?- Preguntó la coneja.

-¿Oh esto? Un pequeño accidente con una lata presurizada, iba a limpiarme en cuanto llamaron a la puerta- Respondió mientras tomaba una toalla húmeda y empezaba a frotarse la cara con ella.

-Mathew, necesitamos que nos metas en el almacén de evidencia- Jack no tardó en ir directo al punto de aquella reunión.

-¿Larry no vino hoy?-

-No-

-¿Y ustedes quieren entrar por qué?-

-¿A caso importa?- Se quejó el conejo.

-Si voy a poner mi carrera en riesgo por un capricho, al menos me gustaría saber si es uno que valga la pena- Respondió con una sonrisa cínica.

-Vamos Matt, me debes un favor ¿recuerdas?-

-Vale, vale, ya capté conejito, iré por mi caja de herramientas- Unas pasadas más con la toalla húmeda y el pelaje del lobo volvía a relucir en blanco absoluto. Se retiró por algunos momentos, dejando así solos a los dos conejos.

-Jack- Habló Judy.

-¿Sí?-

-Corrígeme si me equivoco... Pero acaso su ojo era...-

-¿Color morado? Sí, lo viste bien- Interrumpió el conejo.

-Pero creí que los lobos adultos tenían ojos amarillos, o azules en el caso de los de pelaje blanco, además, se veía demasiado alto; aunque bueno, somos conejos, todos los animales se ven altos para nosotros hehe- Rió nerviosa.

-De hecho tienes razón en lo de la altura, historia larga, recuérdame contártela más tarde-

-Bien-

-De acuerdo, estoy listo- Escucharon los conejos.

-¿No dijo que iría por su caja de herramientas?- Preguntó Judy.

-Encontré lo necesario dentro de ella- Mostró un manojo de llaves.

-¿Espera? ¿A caso son?...- Se sorprendió Jack.

-Duplicados de todas y cada una de las puertas del cuartel... O al menos de casi todas, mi hermano cambia su cerradura constantemente. ¿Nos vamos?-

-Vamos detrás de ti-

Cerró la cortina de metal después de que los tres salieron, y regresaron al edificio. Mientras caminaban por los pasillos, Jack y Judy iban detrás del inmenso lobo blanco, el cual mantenía una distancia moderada entre los dos; no conocía de nada a Judy, en cuanto a Jack, no eran más que compañeros de trabajo. El conejo nunca se preocupó por hacer buenas migas con él, pese a que fue el apoyo táctico en casi todas sus misiones, a Mathew parecía darle igual de todas formas.

-Jack- Musitó la coneja.

-¿Sí?-

-Ese sujeto es endemoniadamente alto- Clamó abrumada al ver al lobo pasar junto a un tigre. Bien recordaba a lobato del ZPD, frente a Colmillar a ese lobo le faltaban dos metros para tener la estatura del felino, en cambio, el espécimen que caminaba frente a ella con facilidad era un metro más alto que cualquier otro lobo que Judy hubiese visto. La altura estándar de un lobo común y corriente no era de más de un metro con ochenta centímetros, según la coneja calculaba, Mathew medía poco más de dos metros.

-Te dije que te lo contaría más tarde- Respondió el conejo.

-Sí pero...-

-Y aquí estamos- Interrumpió el lobo. Se detuvieron frente a dos grandes puertas metálicas con una cerradura algo grande. Matt buscó en su manojo de llaves y pasó a abrir el lugar.

-Bueno, les dejaré el duplicado, pero asegúrense de regresármela más tarde y por supuesto, de cerrar el lugar-

-Y con esto estamos iguales Mathew- Dijo Jack para después entrar.

-Muchas gracias señor- Se despidió Judy con una muy leve reverencia con su cabeza.

-Un placer-

Matt se retiró del lugar sin la menor idea de qué hacer ahora. Su turno era de tiempo completo en ese fatídico miércoles, en todo caso tal vez volvería a su dulce garaje de la soledad por el resto del día. No había escuadrones desplegados en ningún lado, así que no tendría trabajo importante en tal vez toda la semana. Estaba en paz consigo mismo, perdido en sus pensamientos, hasta que alguien chocó contra él.

-Fíjate por donde vas, fenómeno- Le reprochó el jaguar que claramente se había interpuesto en su camino a propósito. El lobo no le dio más vueltas al asunto y siguió con su camino, no sin antes escuchar lo que el felino se puso a comentar con otro animal.

-Esas cosas en su cabeza seguramente no le dejan espacio para pensar- Se burlaban cruelmente.

-Todos sabemos eso Bobby, solo está aquí porque su hermano es el jefe-

Mathew dejó escapar un prolongado suspiro, estrujó su gorra con enojo; parecía querer hundirla en su propia cabeza, pero de nueva cuenta, alguien estaba decidido a fastidiarle más el día.

-Vaya, así que el esperpento decidió salir de su cueva- Habló el mamífero frente a él. Un alce, grande y de músculos voluptuosos, nada inesperado tratándose de un agente de campo, aunque un detalle a resaltar sería que una de sus grandes astas parecía tener menos hueso que la otra; en pocas palabras, estaba rota.

-Sam...- Dijo Mathew con rencor.

-Fenómeno- Resopló el astado.

-Vaya, los insultos sí que se les van terminando con los años, si tu cerebro ya terminó de secarse, tengo cosas más importantes qué hacer ahora- Matt no tenía intención de quedarse ahí más de lo necesario, ansiaba volver a la seguridad de su garaje. Con fuerza el alce lo empujó contra el muro, manteniéndolo ahí haciendo presión con su antebrazo, eran casi de la misma altura, por lo que Sam podía fastidiarlo sin tener que encorvarse.

-No te quieras pasar de listo conmigo-

-No es algo especialmente difícil, ¿sabes?- Sonrió el lobo con cinismo, sólo provocando que el alce hiciera más presión en su garganta.

-¿A caso buscas que te deje el otro ojo igual? No lo has olvidado, ¿cierto?- Cuestionó con malicia.

-Por supuesto que no... Yo fui quien te rompió el cuerno ¿no es así?-

Ambos se miraron con odio, cualquiera diría que querían matarse mutuamente, sin embargo, ninguno de los dos era tan estúpido como para iniciar una pela dentro del cuartel; había cámaras en todos los pasillos.

Sam dejó ir el cuello de Matt, haciendo que éste se desplomase hasta el suelo, quedando recargado en la pared y sentado en el suelo.

-Ya arreglaremos nuestro asunto después- Se "despidió" el cretino.

Mathew tomó aire, inhalaba y exhalaba lentamente en busca de calmar el estrés y por supuesto, en un esfuerzo de no estallar. Mientras tanto, la recepcionista caminaba por el mismo corredor en que se había dado tan peculiar encuentro, apenas divisó a Sam dirigiéndose hacia ella, supo de inmediato por la expresión de ira en su rostro que algo había pasado; Naiahri lo siguió con la mirada por unos segundos, sólo para luego caminar más aprisa por el pasillo. Tal cual lo esperaba, un acabado y desmoralizado lobo blanco recién se levantaba del suelo. Ella lo examinó con la vista rápidamente, parecía estar completo y sin algún tipo de golpe o herida. Rápidamente se acercó a él sin que éste se percatase de su presencia.

-(Suspiro) Sabía que no debí salir del garaje- Dijo el lobo para sí mismo.

-Hola Matty- Escuchó tras él.

-¿Hmm? Hola Ahri- Respondió jovial el chico.

-Te dije que no me llamaras así, ya no tenemos diez- Rió la jaguar.

-Y yo te dije que ya no me llamaras Matty, ¿o no?- Respondió sonriente el cánido.

-Bien, ya entendí... Y dime... ¿Cómo estás?-

-¿Yo? De maravilla-

-¿Seguro? Porque acabo de ver a nuestro cretino local y no se veía muy alegre- Le replicó la felina.

-Oh... Sí yo...-

-¿Te hizo algo otra vez?- Preguntó preocupada.

-Nada importante- Mathew desvió la mirada.

-Matt, no dejes que te molesten por eso, hay muchos a quienes nos agradas, sin importar quien seas; sin importar lo que seas- Le aseguró.

-Sí... Gracias- Respondió no muy animado.

Naiahri sabía que esas palabras difícilmente lo harían sentir mejor, se lo veía en su rostro.

-Te diré qué; esperaré hasta que tu turno termine y me darás la revancha de básquetbol. ¿Te parece?- Sugirió sonriente.

-¿Qué? Ahri, mi turno termina hasta las nueve hoy, ya ni siquiera habrá sol-

-Lo sé, así tendremos la cancha para nosotros dos, y con ese ojo parchado será un partido justo- Sonrió pícara –Por cierto, ¿qué tal está?-

-El médico dijo que el viernes podría quitarme el parche, ya ansiaba tener dos ojos de nuevo hehe-

-Me alegra escucharlo. Si no tienes nada qué hacer, ¿por qué no me acompañas a almorzar? es mi hora libre-

-Supongo que es mejor que seguir encerrado en ese garaje. De acuerdo, te sigo- Sonrió Matt, poniéndose en marcha rumbo a la cafetería del lugar.

.

.

.

.

Parecía como un sueño, o mejor dicho, como algo salido completamente de una película de ciencia ficción. Una ciudad tan brillante, con edificios tan inmensos, tan viva, y más importante que todo lo anterior, no había señal alguna de la horrible vida que los depredadores tenían en Preyland. Algo tan simple como que una leona los atendiera en las entradas de la ciudad, Mary creyó que nunca podría ver a alguien con colmillos en un puesto así.

Seguían su viaje por las calles de Zootopia, habían dejado de hablar desde que pudieron ver la ciudad en el horizonte; su madre sólo miraba por la ventana, trataba de asimilar todo lo que pasó, lo que estaba pasando en ese momento y era increíble. ¿De verdad podría ver a su esposo? ¿Después de diez años lejos? Ya había tenido el gusto de reunirse con su hijo, ya tenía la mitad de la recompensa por tanto dolor.

-¿Y qué te parece? ¿Dime la verdad?- Sonrió Nick.

-¿Qué? Lo siento, estaba... ¿Qué dijiste?- Respondió apenada.

-Tierra llamando a mi madre, ¿la ciudad es todo lo que esperabas?-

-Hasta ahora lo es- Dijo con tranquilidad –Sólo me falta...-

-¿Ver a papá?-

-Sí... Sería agradable verlo en persona y no sólo por la computadora- Rió levemente.

-Para eso tenemos que tomar esta curva- Dijo Nick mientras viraba el volante.

-¿No vive en la ciudad?- Preguntó curiosa.

-Por supuesto que sí, sólo que no en esta parte- Respondió.

-¿Hay más? Este lugar es enorme-

-Y sólo has visto el centro, creo que te encantará el distrito forestal-

-¿Realmente hay un bosque?- Preguntó incrédula.

-Y una tundra entera también, pero ya habrá tiempo para ver esos lugares más tarde-

En poco tiempo al fin llegaron a los aparcamientos del distrito forestal, oficialmente ya estaban en el distrito, sin embargo aún no entraban en la espesura del bosque; aunque por las nubes y los estruendosos sonidos en el horizonte, fácilmente el zorro podía decir que los generadores de clima habían empezado a trabajar ya; sería un camino interesante para llevar a su madre hasta su nuevo hogar.

-¿Eso es normal?- Preguntó Jenna.

-Tendrás que acostumbrarte mamá, llueve un par de veces por día para mantener el ambiente- Explicó Nick al bajar del auto, no sin antes recoger algo que había llamado su atención y meterlo en su bolsillo, luego revisaría bien de qué se trataba -¿Estás lista?-

-Eso creo, me tiemblan las patas- Rió nerviosa.

-Tranquila, conociendo a papá seguramente no ha dejado de ver la puerta desde que me fui- Sonrió el zorro.

-Gracias, Nicky-

Los dos vulpinos empezaron el camino entre los árboles, era muy poco lo que, charlaban pues constantemente debían estar pendientes de no pisar algún charco o ser engañados por alguna hoja llena de agua sobre ellos. Poco a poco se acercaban al vecindario del padre Nick, el gran árbol ya estaba a la vista y Mary sentía como si el corazón le fuera a salir volando del pecho.

-¿Es aquí?-

-Así es- Respondió Nick.

-Pero... Es muy grande, ¿no crees?-

-Tanto papá como yo queríamos hacer que todo fuera perfecto- Explicó.

-Pero parece demasiado costoso, no creo que haya sido correcto- Dijo con algo de remordimiento.

-Hehe, te preocupas demasiado por cosas sin sentido, no se la robamos a nadie, te lo aseguro- Rió el zorro, no causándole mucha gracia a su madre –Bien, dejaré que papá te explique todo el contexto-

Al fin estaban frente a la puerta, Nick tocó un par de veces y no pasaron ni dos o tres segundos antes de que la puerta se abriera a toda velocidad.

-¿Nicky eres tú?- Habló Henry al abrir –Tardaste... Mucho...- De pronto Nick parecía no tener la menor importancia en el asunto, nada que no esperase ya el alegre zorro.

-¿Henry?- Musitó la vulpina.

-Mary...-

De pronto los dos se encontraban abrazados con fuerza y sin querer dejarse ir, el momento había sido tan intenso que ni siquiera se habían percatado de que seguían fuera de la casa, bajo la lluvia y en el lodo; aunque no pareciera un escenario muy glamuroso, era algo con lo que Jenna había soñado muchos años, o al menos desde que escuchó de Zootopia y su distrito forestal. Ese momento era de ellos y para ellos, eran una familia otra vez, después de todo el tiempo que pasó. Nick los observó unos momentos más y entonces se empezó a alejar.

-¿Nicky?- Habló Henry –No tienes que irte, nosotros dos sólo...-

-Descuiden tortolos, ustedes tienen más de que hablar que yo, además, necesito dormir un poco, salí desde temprano. ¿Recuerdas papá?-

-Sí pero... No quiero que...-

-Mañana vendré a visitarlos y me pondré al día con los dos ¿Les parece?-

Sus padres intercambiaron miradas por un momento, casi parecían haberlo echado a propósito, pero en parte sabían que el zorro tenía razón; querían hablarse, contarse todo lo que pasó en esos diez años, sería un día muy largo a decir verdad.

-Después del trabajo más te vale estar aquí- Le reprochó Henry.

-Tienen mi palabra, no quisiera que me castigaran por un mes- Bromeó en un tono burlón.

-Gracias Nicky... Por todo- Fue la despedida final de una madre a su hijo antes de ponerse a recuperar diez años de vida perdidos en dolor.

El zorro dio media vuelta, abrió la sombrilla que llevaba consigo y se alejó de la nueva casa de sus padres. Fue en ese momento en que Nick regresó al espiral tanto depresivo como autodestructivo que había iniciado la noche anterior; Judy, Jack, él, todas esas cosas juntas que se habían mantenido en un rincón cerrado de su mente, ahora habían roto el candado e invadido hasta el último fragmento de conciencia que tenía. El golpe a la moral había sido tan fuerte que incluso un pequeño dolor empezó a sentirse en su frente, llevó una pata a la misma y frotó suavemente para ver si lograba mitigarlo.

-Necesito un descanso- Suspiró algo molesto.

No todo lo que les dijo a sus padres fue mentira, de verdad necesitaba dormir, no necesariamente por el cansancio, pero sí que lo necesitaba; en eso consistiría el resto de su día, en regresar a su lastimoso hogar. Tapar bien la mayor parte de las grietas y "ventanas" para soportar el frío del invierno y recostarse en el viejo y roído colchón en el suelo. Mañana sería un día diferente, uno mejor; esa debía ser la idea, pero ¿Cómo hacerlo mejor con todo lo que pasó? respuesta, por más ridículo que pudiera parecer, estaba en su bolsillo.

Una vez salió del distrito forestal se encontró caminando por las calles del centro de la ciudad, rumbo al viejo hangar en pedazos que llamó hogar durante años, tendría que atravesar toda la ciudad para llegar, y eso le daba mucho tiempo a solas con sus pensamientos. Definitivamente no lo que necesitaba en ese momento, pero entonces, lo recordó; posó su pata sobre su bolsillo y sintió el pequeño bulto en el mismo, la deslizó dentro y sacó el collar en forma de media luna que había encontrado en el auto al llegar a la ciudad. Recordaba bien de dónde vino, de quién era, incluso recordó su olor en ese momento; era, de alguna extraña manera, embriagante, extraño viniendo de alguien que conoció hacía tan solo algunas horas.

Nick sacudió su cabeza un par de veces al darse cuenta de que se había quedado parado en el mismo lugar por al menos diez minutos. En cuanto regresó a la realidad, guardó nuevamente el collar en su bolsillo y siguió su camino, solo que ahora ya no iba rumbo a casa, sino a la estación de policía.

" _Hay una probabilidad muy grande de que termine_ _arrepintiéndome_ _de mí mismo"_ , pensaba el vulpino mientras cruzaba las puertas del ZPD. No tardó en toparse a su jefe, quien al parecer discutía con dos oficiales frente al escritorio de recepción mientras que Garraza no hacía más que distraerse en su celular.

-Necesito esos reportes llenos para ayer- Le reprochaba Bogo a sus oficiales, estos asintieron y se retiraron, dejando así la vista libre para ver al bribón zorro sonriéndole desde la puerta.

-¿Wilde? Creí haberme librado de ti por el día, si vienes a tratar de chantajearme otra vez ahórratelo o te quitaré una semana de sueldo-

-Muy justo creo, pero hasta donde recuerdo, lo de esta mañana no fue chantaje sino el pago de un favor con otro- Sonrió cínico.

-Como sea, no me agrada la idea de mis oficiales faltando al trabajo- Respondió el búfalo mientras revisaba algunos de los documentos que llevaba consigo -¿A qué viniste de todas formas? ¿Piensas trabajar desde medio día?-

-En realidad, necesito usar una de sus patrullas- Explicó Nick.

-¿Ah sí? Bueno yo necesitaba a Hopps con su compañero esta mañana, pero creo que no siempre tenemos lo que queremos-

-Muy gracioso jefe, por eso me agrada tanto- Sonrió Nick.

-Y por eso yo te odio tanto-

-Vamos Boggerson sólo...-

-Llámame así otra vez y te rasuraré hasta la cola- Dijo con suma severidad. Nick tragó un bulto muy grueso y pensó con mucho cuidado las palabras que usaría a continuación.

-Si ya terminaste de perder mi tiempo y no tienes intención de quedarte a hacer tu trabajo, entonces lárgate - El gran búfalo se empezó a alejar y si bien Nick estaba listo para detenerlo, no tenía ni idea de qué hacer después. Tenía varios chantajes guardados, qué no sabía el zorro de su jefe o sus colegas de trabajo, sin embargo, dos favores en el mismo día, ese no era su estilo. Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en su rostro y rápidamente corrió a los aparcamientos del ZPD, la suerte parecía sonreírle en ese día en particular pues Grizoli recién bajaba de su patrulla, era algo grande para él pero ya todas habían sido adaptadas para los oficiales más pequeños.

-¿Qué hay Oli?- Saludó Nick.

-Wilde, escuché que no habías venido a trabajar hoy, ¿está todo bien?- Preguntó el oso.

-De maravilla a decir verdad- Respondió –Pero necesito que me pagues un favor-

-Si esperas que vuelva a borrar las grabaciones de tus travesuras en la oficina de Bogo olvídalo, por poco me degradan por eso- Replicó Grizoli.

-Sí, y a mí pudieron haberme despedido por eliminar tus multas por exceso de velocidad y conducir ebrio- Le refutó el vulpino.

-Bien tú ganas... Pero esta vez asegúrate de avisarme cuando venga alguien- Accedió con desgano y algo de molestia, sin embargo, lo que Nick tenía en mente no podía estar más alejado de eso.

-Wow, tranquilo, no he hecho nada malo- " _Al menos nada que haya sido grabado en_ _video_ _"_ –Necesito tu patrulla, Bogo no me dará una por el día así que necesito que la mantengas como "en servicio" hasta que regrese ¿de acuerdo?-

-¿Eso es todo?- Rió el grandulón –Haha, llévatela toda la noche si quieres, Bogo suele prestármela para salir de la ciudad todo el tiempo- Grizoli no paró de reír hasta entrar de vuelta al ZPD, no sin antes dejar las llaves en patas del zorro, quien no perdió más tiempo y se fue del lugar.

Mientras conducía por las calles de Zootopia directo a la salida de la ciudad, el zorro no paraba de preguntarse con qué excusa llegaría a la casa de aquella zorra blanca. Con aparecerse y simplemente mostrar el collar lo podría tachar de ladrón o algún tipo de acosador, sobretodo porque no podía decirse que fueran amigos o conocidos si quiera, sólo un par de extraños que se encontraron en la carretera; sí, definitivamente eso era más exacto.

-Estoy perdido-

.

.

.

.

Cajas de herramientas abiertas en el suelo, distintos tipos de llaves esparcidas por todas partes, bugías, tuercas, palancas; el taller de Skye era todo un desastre, casi parecía haber sido saqueado y sin embargo, con toda seguridad podía decirse que no faltaba absolutamente nada, bueno, casi nada; una cosa, una muy importante y sin embargo diminuta cosa perteneciente a la vulpina, quien ahora se lamentaba en silencio, después de haberse terminado la voz en un amargo llanto, antecedido por gritos y maldiciones al aire. Cubría sus ojos con ambas patas y constantemente trataba de secar sus lágrimas, sus mejillas ya ardían por tanta fricción, incluso podían notarse un muy leve tono rojizo en su piel bajo el pelaje.

-Lo perdí, lo perdí, lo perdí, lo perdí, cómo pude ser tan tonta...- Musitaba para sí misma una y otra vez. Parecía ridículo, de hecho tal vez lo era, sin embargo aquél collar era su posesión más preciada en todo el mundo y ahora estaba en patas de un extraño a quien con toda seguridad nunca volvería a ver otra vez.

.

.

.

.

 _Horas más tarde_

-Jack llevamos horas aquí- Se quejó Judy mientras caminaba por los pasillos del almacén de evidencia, seguía a Jack a todas partes, siempre atenta a las cajas que había.

-Lo sé, pero no puedo recordar el nombre de la ciudad, juraría que iniciaba con una F o algo así-

-A veces me pregunto qué harías si no me hubieras conocido, tu memoria es lamentable- Rió la coneja.

-Aún no estamos casados y sin embargo ya te burlas de mí, eso es triste- Reprochó Jack.

-Oh vamos, no te pongas así- Lo abrazó por detrás –Eres adorable cuando se te olvidan las cosas-

-Y a ti te encanta echármelo en cara ¿No?- Sonrió el conejo.

-No todos los días te ves tan tierno, usualmente pareces alguien muy gruñón- Explicó ella.

-Bien, bien, hay que darnos prisa y encontrar la evidencia de ese caso, este lugar es demasiado frío para mi gusto-

-Mientras tanto cariño, ¿no me debes una historia?- Preguntó Judy mientras buscaba entre más cajas.

-¿Ah sí? ¡Oh, es cierto!- Reaccionó Jack -¿Aún quieres saber sobre Mathew?-

-Ver a un lobo que mide poco más de dos metros no es exactamente mí día a día, ¿sabes? Debe haber algo interesante qué contar-

-Pues, algo así, dime Judy ¿Qué sabes sobre las relaciones inter-especie?- Preguntó él.

-Estaría en una ahora de no ser por ti ¿Recuerdas?- Respondió no muy complacida –Nick y yo habríamos sido una relación así, ¿qué con eso?-

-Bueno, hoy en día no están mal vistas en la sociedad- Los dos conejos seguían buscando entre todos los archivos –Pero no fue así siempre, hace más o menos dos décadas era prácticamente un tabú-

-¿En serio?- Cuestionó Judy con asombro –No suena mucho a Zootopia cuando lo pones así-

-Es la cruda realidad, mis padres me contaban cómo eran las cosas cuando eran jóvenes; había cierto nivel de tolerancia, un depredador podía estar con otro de distinta especie siempre y cuando fueran de la misma categoría; leones y tigres, linces con jaguares, lobos y zorros, etc. Pero fuera de eso, era un odio público severo, más tratándose de depredadores con presas, ese tipo de relaciones, bueno, no tenían cabida ni siquiera en la mente animal- Expresó con pesar –Los padres de Mathew...-

-Espera, espera, espera ¡¿Él es un hibrido?!- Judy no podía creer que se tratase de algo así.

-De los casi inexistentes que descienden de un depredador y una presa- Reafirmó Jack.

-Imposible...- Musitó Judy.

-Ese sujeto es lo que algunos doctores llamarían "Milagro". Si tú y Nick hubiesen tratado de procrear, la probabilidad de éxito habría sido de más o menos el quince por ciento, y eso porque sus fisionomías son casi iguales- Explicó.

-¿Qué son los padres de Mathew?- Preguntó curiosa la coneja.

-Mathew es hijo de una loba blanca... Y de un ciervo... Eso debió ser simplemente imposible- Aseguró Jack, dudando incluso de sus propias palabras.

-Pero, no tiene sentido, a todas luces parece un lobo, sólo es un poco más alto y sus ojos no son del color que deberían...-

-Y los cuernos- Interrumpió él.

-C... ¿Cuernos?- Cuestionó incrédula.

.

.

.

.

La hora había avanzado demasiado ya; el turno de la mayoría de los miembros de fuerzas especiales había terminado, dejando paso libre a aquellos que trabajaban por la noche. No era un turno tan concurrido, pero aun así había muchos más mamíferos a esas horas que en el ZPD; algo irónico siendo que en la estación de policía había mucha más actividad que en fuerzas especiales.

En la parte trasera del edificio había dos grandes canchas para básquetbol, nadie las frecuentaba mucho pues todos preferían ir directamente al gimnasio, sin embargo de vez en cuando algunos animales iban a matar algo de tiempo. Ahora que era de noche, nadie tenía necesidad de ir allá, a excepción de dos almas.

-Y bien, ¿cómo va el marcador?- preguntó Matt mientras botaba el balón con una pata.

-Deja de presumir y muévete ya- Respondió Naiahri.

Era seguro decir que llevaban aproximadamente tres horas jugando en el lugar, los dos habían cambiado sus ropas; Naiahri difícilmente podría jugar vestida de secretaria, y Matt sólo tuvo que cambiar su pantalón por unos shorts y vendajes deportivos para sus patas, aunque había conservado la gorra puesta, pese a la clara ausencia de sol. Estaban cansados no cabía duda de ello, y sin embargo seguían corriendo por todo el lugar. Ahri era mucho más ágil que Mathew, sin embargo, la altura extra le sentaba bien al lobo y era muy útil para encestar una y otra vez.

-Y con eso van veintiocho a dieciséis- Clamó el cánido al arrojar el balón al tablero una vez más.

-Presumido- Respondió la felina mientras se apoyaba en sus rodillas.

-¿Estás cansada?-

-¿Y tú no?- Le sonrió ella –Llevas jadeando la última media hora-

-Suena justo, creo que deberíamos dejarlo hasta aquí, ya es muy tarde de todas formas- Justificó el lobo. Se sentó en el piso, no tardando en ser acompañado por su compañera.

-Tienes razón. ¿Te sientes mejor ahora?- Preguntó Naiahri.

-¿Qué? Oh... Sí, eso creo- Respondió Matt –El cansancio me impide pensar en otra cosa- Rió.

-Es bueno saberlo- Ahri se levantó del suelo –Será mejor irnos, si mal no recuerdo, mañana ambos entramos a las seis- Tendió su pata hacia el lobo.

-Trágico pero cierto- Se levantó del suelo ayudándose de la lince.

Los dos se dirigieron a los vestidores, desde que llegaron se percataron de que el vestidor de mujeres estaba cerrado a cal y canto, desde luego, Matt no tendría llave para ese lugar; Ahri se había encargado de quitarle todos y cada uno de los duplicados que hacía.

-¿Segura que no te molesta cambiarte aquí?- Preguntaba el lobo blanco mientras guardaba sus cosas.

-Para nada, tampoco es que hubiera alguien además de nosotros aquí- Respondió mientras se quitaba la blusa.

-¡Wow, wow, wow! ¡¿Qué rayos haces?!- Exclamó Mathew.

-¿Qué? ¿A caso te incomoda?- Se burló –Necesito tomar un baño, y las regaderas de aquí tienen agua caliente-

-Sólo... No te desvistas frente a mí ¿De acuerdo?- Se ruborizaba al hablar y cubría sus ojos con el antebrazo.

Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en el rostro de la felina, Matt le estaba dando la espalda, de ninguna manera pasaría por semejante vergüenza, hasta que de pronto sintió algo caer sobre su cabeza. Lentamente lo sujetó, aun sin saber bien qué era, hasta que lo tuvo frente a sus ojos; sus mejillas ardieron como brasas y podía sentir un escalofrío recorriendo su espalda desde la cola hasta la nuca; era un sostén, indudablemente era de Naiahri, podría reconocer ese olor a kilómetros.

-¡Ahhhh!- Gritó a todo pulmón mientras que la chica detrás de él no paraba de reír. El lobo no dijo más, arrojó la prenda al suelo y salió de los vestidores.

-Te esperaré afuera- Masculló entre dientes antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

La jaguar rió un poco más para después entrar a las duchas, procuraría no tardar mucho de todas formas. Mientras tanto, Matt había empezado a arrojar el balón a la cesta otra vez, como una manera divertida de matar el tiempo; una pena que esa tranquilidad no durase lo suficiente.

-Así que sigues por aquí- Escuchó detrás de él.

-¿Hmm? Oh grandioso... ¿No se supone que tu turno terminaba en la tarde Sam?- Replicó Matt al ver al alce.

-Sí, pero escuché que te quedarías hasta tarde, y aún tenemos un pequeño asunto el cual arreglar, ¿recuerdas?- Le insinuó.

-Yo diría que estamos a mano, no tienes que hacer esto- Mathew sostuvo fuertemente el balón.

-Tienes razón, no tengo que, pero en verdad quiero hacerlo- El gran alce empezó a tronar sus nudillos mientras caminaba hacia el lobo blanco. Matt estaba al tanto de todos los problemas que le podría acarrear el pelear en el cuartel, sin embargo no tenía muchas opciones para escapar, y muy en el fondo, parte de él de verdad quería romperle el otro cuerno al brabucón.

-El comité disciplinario no será bueno contigo si se produce otro incidente, ¿tu odio hacia mí de verdad vale tu trabajo?- Cuestionó el cánido.

-Tu hermano y tú ya me tienen cansado, ¿te crees intocable sólo porque el jefe te cuida la espalda? Ni siquiera deberías trabajar aquí-

-En verdad me odias ¿No?- Rió levemente –Bueno, ¿qué se le va a hacer?- En un movimiento rápido, Mathew arrojó fuertemente el balón hacia la cara de Sam, no logró mucho daño, aunque sí desorientarlo lo suficiente como para ganar algo de tiempo y arremeter contra él; esa no iba a ser una noche tranquila en lo más mínimo.

.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto, dentro del cuartel, Jack y Judy al fin salían del almacén de evidencia; el conejo sostenía una gran caja con una etiqueta marcando el nombre del archivo, "Fangtown" se leía en él.

-Vaya nombre más raro- Decía Judy al cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

-Una ciudad fría, llueve nueve meses al año y nieva los otros tres, la ciudad está adaptada para climas así y vaya que es inclemente, sin embargo, los bosques y ríos que la rodean sí que son una obra de arte de la naturaleza- Recordaba el conejo.

-Tal vez debamos ir alguna vez- Sugirió Judy.

-Si esto no nos ayuda a sacar conclusiones concretas tal vez tengamos que hacerlo-

-Es cierto... Retomando el tema de antes, ¿Mathew de verdad tiene cuernos?- Preguntó la coneja.

-¿Aún no lo superas?- Preguntó Jack.

-No me malentiendas, es sólo que, no conoces un hibrido todos los días. Deben de ser muy buenos amigos para saber todo eso de él- Sonrió Judy con calidez.

-En realidad no- Eso sacó a Judy de lugar –Somos compañeros de trabajo, pero no puedo decir que seamos amigos-

-¿Qué? Casi acabas de darme toda su biografía allí dentro- Reprochó ella.

-Sí, porque su hermano mayor es el jefe del lugar, cuando Mathew recién entró a fuerzas especiales tenía las mismas dudas que tú, el mandamás se encargó de explicarlo todo-

-¿Su hermano? ¿Y él también es?...-

-No- Interrumpió Jack –Él es un lobo hecho y derecho- Aseguró.

-Muy bien, ahora sí estoy confundida- Declaró Judy, cruzándose de brazos.

-Su madre estuvo casada dos veces, la primera vez con un lobo normal, la otra con el ciervo actual, podría decirse que los dos son hermanos de la misma madre-

-Ya veo...-

-Los detalles en la apariencia de Mathew le han causado ciertos problemas con muchos de por aquí, suena infantil pero así son las cosas, es a lo que se arriesgan los padres de especies tan distintas cuando deciden procrear... Algunas deformidades son demasiado notorias como para dejarlas pasar por alto, muchos prefieren no darle una vida así a un niño- Explicaba con pesar.

Si bien Jack no tenía una relación amistosa con Matt, tampoco le deseaba ningún mal, y mucho menos un trato tan cruel como el que le daban algunos miembros de fuerzas especiales.

–No sé en qué rayos pensaban sus padres...-

-¡Un segundo! ¿Crees que fue un error dejarlo vivir?- Cuestionó indignada.

-¿Qué? Claro que no, sólo...-

-Jack, no me digas que lo evitas sólo por eso- Ahora Judy estaba molesta, y su pie golpeando el piso una y otra vez daba prueba de ello.

-No lo evito Judy, es nuestro servicio de inteligencia, sería imposible trabajar sin él- Se excusó el conejo, aunque Judy para nada se tragaba esas palabras; una mirada acusatoria y brazos cruzados fueron su respuesta para Jack –(Suspiro) Bien, digamos que sí me aparto para evitar problemas, pasan muy frecuentemente cuando se está cerca de él- Explicó desviando la mirada.

-Jack, de verdad te estás ganando el sofá esta noche- Declaró Judy, claramente no muy feliz.

-Vamos cariño, ¿por qué te importa tanto?- Preguntó en verdad confundido, literalmente Judy no tenía ni un día de haberlo conocido.

-(Suspiro) Cuando llegué a Zootopia y me topé con Nick por primera vez, lo primero que pensé fue que por el simple hecho de ser un zorro no haría nada más que engañar y mentir- Se calmó un poco –Y, si bien tuve razón al principio, después me di cuenta de lo equivocada que estuve con él, y míranos ahora, somos los mejores amigos de la ciudad- Dijo con optimismo –No puedes y no debes juzgar a los animales sólo por su apariencia ¿Entiendes?-

-Cuando lo pones así, tal vez he sido un cretino- Recapacitó Jack.

-No tal vez, definitivamente lo fuiste- Sonrió Judy.

-Oh vamos, trátame bien al menos por lo que queda de la noche ¿Sí?-

-Pues...-

-¡Savage, tienes que venir!- Interrumpió un cheetah al detenerse a lado suyo.

-¿Pasa algo?-

-Sam está rompiéndole la cara a Mathew en las canchas, algunos agentes ya están en el lugar, pero nadie quiere meterse en la pelea-

Jack y Judy intercambiaron miradas por unos segundos y de inmediato corrieron a ver de qué iba todo el alboroto.

-¿Qué pasa Mathew? Ya no eres tan bocón ahora, ¿cierto?- Se burlaba Sam al golpear al lobo en el rostro con su gran puño.

Mathew estaba agotado, después del juego con Naiahri sin duda alguna no estaba en la mejor condición para pelear; su pelaje blanco estaba cubierto de sangre en el hocico, ya fuera que goteara por su nariz o por el labio partido que Sam le había dejado, al igual que una de sus mejillas; estaba lleno de tierra, sus patas raspadas por caer y levantarse del suelo tantas veces, ni siquiera había logrado hacerle mucho al alce, un par de golpes al estómago y se consideraba afortunado. Matt con suerte aún conservaba la gorra en su cabeza, algo chueca y arrugada, pero aún la tenía, de hecho, se aferraba fuertemente a no perderla.

-No te imaginas cuanto quería hacer esto- Habló Sam –No te preocupes, no pretendo matarte, sólo asegurarme de no tener que volver a ver tu cara por el lugar en un buen rato- Sonrió con malicia y una grotesca satisfacción.

Entre los pocos espectadores que había en el lugar no se encontraba ni un mamífero de tamaño importante, nadie capaz de terminar con esa riña tan estúpida, sólo disfrutaban del espectáculo. Algunos hasta se burlaban de la desgracia del pobre lobo, otros preferían no tomar partido y uno que otro había abandonado el lugar, entre menos tuviesen que ver con ellos mejor.

Judy y Jack al fin llegaron, no les tomó mucho abrirse paso hasta la "primera fila". El lobo y el alce seguían peleando, si es que se le podía llamar así, Sam seguía haciendo polvo a Matt y este a penas se lograba defender. Jack evaluó fríamente la situación ¿Cuál sería el mejor acercamiento? ¿Debía informar a su superior o detener el conflicto por cuenta propia? Todo eso no importó en cuanto entendió las intenciones de Judy de saltar en medio de los dos grandes mamíferos, apenas logró detenerla, hasta él tenía algo de miedo de meterse en esa pelea.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- Le reprochó Judy.

-¿De verdad crees que te voy a dejar entrar ahí? Claro que no, si Nick no te encuentra mañana en el trabajo te aseguro que me va a comer- Explicó algo alterado.

-¡No podemos dejar que siga haciéndole eso!-

-¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?!- Clamó una voz femenina. Los dos conejos dirigieron su atención hacia el origen; Naiahri recién se había dado cuenta de todo el alboroto fuera de los vestidores.

-Pues...- Jack rascó su nuca.

La jaguar rápidamente dirigió su atención al motivo de la conmoción; el alce dio un par de golpes más al estómago del lobo, sólo para después sujetarlo con toda su fuerza en un abrazo no muy amistoso. Mathew dejó escapar un grito ahogado al sentir la presión en sus costillas y columna, el alce en verdad tenía mucha fuerza, Matt ni siquiera podía mover sus brazos, no tenía manera de escapar de ese agarre.

-Muy bien, hasta aquí- Ahri no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados mientras le hacían eso a su mejor amigo, tenía toda la intención de sacarle los ojos a Sam, a penas Mathew la vio acercándose, supo que no podía dejarla participar en esa pelea.

-Con un par de costillas rotas debería bastar ¿No crees? O con la columna también- Puso más fuerza en su agarre.

-¡Graahh!- Se quejó el lobo. Debía actuar rápido, debía hacer algo ya, tenía que usar la cabeza.

Miró con atención la cara del alce, estaba a tiro por decirlo de alguna manera, y de tener suerte bastaría para aturdirlo lo suficiente. No hubo más intercambio de palabras; Mathew impactó violentamente su cabeza contra la de su rival, si bien no consiguió que lo soltase en ese primer golpe, sí que lo aturdió, volvió a atacar, por lo menos dos veces más, hasta que en el cuarto golpe consiguió liberarse del agarre de Sam; el alce estaba completamente desorientado, sin mencionar la sangre que ahora escurría de su nariz.

Mathew cayó al suelo, como pudo se reincorporó, recobró el aliento por un momento y miró al tambaleante alce frente a él; estaba demasiado cansado para golpearlo con sus puños, sin embargo tenía la suficiente fuerza como para derribarlo justo ahí. Matt sonrió con algo de cansancio, sus colmillos se veían de un color algo rojizo, producto de su propia sangre que ahora saboreaba a cada momento por la herida en su labio.

El lobo se preparó y con la poca fuerza que le quedaba corrió hacia Sam, cargó hacia él golpeándolo justo en la boca del estómago con la cabeza; el alce escupió sangre y cayó al suelo; Matt quedó de rodillas jadeante y muy agotado, su gorra, al fin se salió de lugar, revelando así dos pequeño cuernos extendidos a lo largo de su cabeza, sin separarse mucho de la misma; a juzgar por su coloración y textura, debían ser de ciervo, sin embargo no eran astas, eran muy extraños a la vista, y muy curiosos también.

Los murmullos entre la pequeña multitud no se hicieron esperar, todos hablaban de lo "Anormal" que se veía, si era real, si era falso, todo ese tipo de cosas a las que el lobo ya estaba acostumbrado.

-¡Mathew!- Exclamó Ahri al correr hacia él.

-Hola...- Sonrió torpemente el cánido -¿Por qué tardaste tanto?-

-No es tiempo para bromas, tengo que llevarte a...-

-¡Todos vuelvan a sus áreas de trabajo!- Escucharon desde la salida principal –Samuel, quedas bajo arresto hasta el Viernes que venga el comité disciplinario, Mathew, a mi oficina- Declaró con severidad el lobo gris que recién llegó.

-Y el jefe hizo su aparición- Habló Jack.

-¿Él es tu jefe?- Pregunto Judy.

-Así es, lamento que tuvieras qué conocerlo así-

Dos agentes recogieron a Sam y se lo llevaron dentro del edificio, mientras que Naiahri se encargó de levantar y ayudar a Mathew; esa noche definitivamente no iba a ser agradable para nadie.

.

.

.

.

Nick aún conducía por la oscura carretera con rumbo hacia Preyland otra vez, aunque por supuesto no tenía intención de volver a esa ciudad, sólo visitaría a esa chica una vez más, le entregaría el collar y todo continuaría como si nada hubiese pasado ¿Cierto?

-Hola, ¿te acuerdas de mí?- Decía el zorro para sí mismo –No, eso suena demasiado estúpido, ¿cómo puedo llegar sin parecer un acosador?- Se preguntaba. No le quedaba mucho para llegar al taller en medio de la nada turística, aproximadamente una media hora más, mientras tanto tendría todo ese tiempo para meditar el cómo se iba a presentar frente a Skye otra vez.

Skye, esa zorra de pelaje tan blanco que parecía la nieve más pura del mundo, y sus ojos, más azules que el cielo y el mar juntos, definitivamente era un sueño hecho realidad, un sueño del que Nick debía despertar.

-¿Qué pasa contigo Wilde? Ni siquiera la conoces- Se reprochó –Sólo devuélvele el collar y márchate- Estaba decidido a seguir ese plan, no debía entrometerse más en la vida de una extraña, así debió ser, hasta que el inconfundible aroma a combustible lleno su nariz y lo obligó a detenerse. Una vez bajó de la patrulla, miró a todos lados, no era su vehículo el que apestaba así. Siguió su olfato hacia los árboles y entonces pudo ver sin mayor dificultad una camioneta volcada en una pequeña zanja. El zorro se alarmó al instante ¿Qué pudo haber ocasionado un accidente así? Debía revisar si el conductor estaba bien. En cuanto estuvo suficientemente cerca, se llevó una muy desagradable sorpresa.

-No...- Musitó al reconocer la pintura del vehículo, era el mismo que había usado esa mañana, y dentro del mismo, colgada de cabeza gracias al cinturón de seguridad y con algo de sangre goteando de su frente Skye estaba completamente inconsciente.

* * *

 ** _Espero les haya gustado, entretenido o al menos les haya dado algo qué hacer. Todo un placer escribir para ustedes y espero que aquellos que llegasen hasta aquí puedan dejar su comentario; así sabré si les gustó, les encantó, o si ya nadie lee lo que hago u.u._**

 ** _Bueno, de verdad espero les haya gustado el capítulo, es muy diferente a los fics que he hecho con anterioridad y es porque en este busco experimentar, incluso metiendo un par de OCs propios._**

 ** _Esto es todo por mi parte, hasta la próxima._**

 ** _Paz._**


	4. IV:Luces fuera

_**Heya. Vacaciones, esa dulce época del año en la que no te tienes que preocupar de nada, bueno, casi de nada. En fin, estoy de vuelta, y traigo actualización de este singular y no tan conocido fic, debido a ello, agradezco mucho a aquellos que siguen por aquí y les gusta lo que leen.**_

 _ **En fin, los dejo con esto.**_

* * *

Las imágenes de la noche anterior no eran nada claras para Skye, de hecho, apenas y lograba recordar siquiera cómo fue que llegó tan lejos en su camioneta, el por qué se había ido, era algo que definitivamente se había borrado de su memoria, al menos por el momento. No sabía en dónde se encontraba, no sabía cómo había terminado en ese lugar. Los efectos de su pequeña intoxicación etílica la noche anterior habían dejado claros daños en su psique, aunque seguramente nada de qué preocuparse a largo plazo.

El peculiar dolor en la base de su hocico fue una de las cosas que la ayudó a regresar a la realidad; de pronto, todos esos sonidos que la rodeaban empezaron a tomar forma y convertirse en palabras, esas extrañas luces, ahora podía ver la perfecta forma de las grandes lámparas en el techo de lo que seguramente era un hospital. La vulpina llegó rápidamente a esa conclusión al escuchar el pitido del electrocardiograma junto a ella. El haber descifrado en dónde se encontraba no era exactamente reconfortante, pues aún no lograba recordar lo que pasó la noche anterior. A medida que ganaba más y más lucidez, ésta traía consigo la realidad de su condición; un dolor punzante en su mejilla derecha, la incapacidad de abrir por completo el ojo izquierdo, un fuerte, pero no insoportable dolor en la caja torácica, un dolor de cabeza que se hacía paulatinamente más grande, consecuencia de la resaca, y por último; lo que seguramente sería una pata rota a juzgar por el yeso que la cubría.

La vulpina dejó escapar un prolongado suspiro. Hacía lo posible para no entrar en pánico y dejar que venciera su lado irracional, aunque de igual manera se castigaba a sí misma por no haber hecho lo mismo el día anterior; se había dejado llevar completa y enteramente por la desesperación y ahí estaban las consecuencias.

–Veo que al fin despertó– dijo una leona al entrar en la habitación.

–¿Dónde estoy?– preguntó Skye.

-–Hospital Pembroke, en la parte norte de Tundratown.

–¡¿Zootopia?!– clamó incrédula. La ciudad no era algo que estuviese cerca de su hogar, ni siquiera le era posible verla a la distancia. La noche anterior no era clara, sin embargo, no podía creer haber llegado tan lejos.

–A juzgar por esa reacción, supongo que no es de por aquí– comentó la doctora, mientras se movía por el lugar. Revisó dentro de un gabinete hasta encontrar una pequeña linterna, junto con otro par de cosas.

–Para nada… He estado evitando la ciudad por…– Se detuvo al percibir una incandescente luz directamente en su ojo derecho –. ¡¿Qué rayos hace?!– Se quejó tratando de apartarse, únicamente logrando que la gran felina sujetará con algo de fuerza su rostro.

–Lamento si esto le incomoda, pero debo asegurarme de que no haya más daño por la contusión- explicó brevemente. No haciendo mucho caso a las réplicas de Skye, la leona prosiguió con el chequeo –. Parece que no hubo daño severo; sus pupilas se dilatan bien y la hinchazón en el ojo izquierdo ha disminuido notablemente desde la noche anterior– La doctora anotaba todo en lo que seguramente era el archivo médico de la vulpina. Skye estaba molesta, no hacía mucho para ocultarlo; con el dolor de cabeza y las diversas molestias en su maltratado cuerpo, no le era agradable el "chequeo" que le estaban haciendo. Lo único que ella quería en ese momento, era largarse lo más pronto posible.

–El único daño importante que quedó es su pata y algunas costillas, señorita Winter– Señaló la felina. Skye quedó fuera de lugar con eso último, no por el hecho de saber que había algo grave con su pata, sino porque la doctora conocía su apellido. No tenía seguro médico, no estaba registrada en ninguno de los hospitales de la ciudad, ni siquiera había puesto pata alguna en Zootopia hasta ese día, ¿cómo era que la conocían?

–¿Está todo bien?– preguntó la doctora al notar el prolongado silencio de la vulpina.

–¿Eh?– Reacción Skye –. Lo siento. ¿Cómo es que conoce mi apellido?– preguntó sin reservas.

–Skye Winter Wilde, fue el nombre que su primo nos dio.

" _¿Winter Wilde?"_ Se preguntó la vulpina. Entonces, recordó su pequeño encuentro con cierto zorro de pelaje anaranjado el día anterior _"tiene que ser una broma. ¿A caso él fue quien me trajo aquí?"_

–Tendrá que esperar hasta que vengan a sacarla. Debido a las circunstancias de su accidente, quien venga a firmar su salida deberá ser legalmente responsable de usted, y de supervisar su recuperación. Nuestro traumatólogo vendrá en unos momentos para explicar la condición de sus fracturas.

–¿Qué? No puede dejarme aquí– replicó Skye.

–Son las normas del hospital señorita Winter, y mientras sea nuestra paciente, tendrá que acatarlas, le guste o no– Un particular y pesado tono autoritario se hizo sentir en esa última declaración. Skye no era tonta, tal vez un poco terca y arrogante, pero no ingenua; estaba consciente de que necesitaba esa atención médica, más aún después de escuchar sobre aquellas fracturas, por cómo se lo había dicho la leona, había más de una.

La zorra de pelaje blanco se quedó completamente sola una vez más, ahora podía quejarse en voz alta todo lo que quisiera, y aunque la tentación de empezar a maldecir a diestra y siniestra era mucha, otra cosa fue la que abarcó sus pensamientos en ese momento; ¿cómo es que ese zorro había dado con ella? Fragmentos de su accidente empezaban a aflorar en su memoria, estaba en medio de la nada, la carretera a Zootopia no era muy transitada a esas horas de la noche, en pocas palabras, la probabilidad de que alguien la encontrase eran de nulas a ningunas. Pudo haber muerto esa noche, y sin embargo, ahí estaba, a salvo, atendida y por el momento, sin ninguna otra preocupación más que el paradero y estado de su camioneta.

Skye se recargó en la cabecera de su cama. Alzó la mirada y dejó escapar otro prolongado suspiro, para luego ponerse a buscar su celular alrededor suyo. Esperaba que al menos lo hubiesen dejado en su habitación. Fue una agradable sorpresa encontrarlo justo en la pequeña mesa junto a ella. Lo tomó, aunque no lo encendió, lo que quería era ver sus heridas, en vez de simplemente sentirlas, y la oscura pantalla de su celular funcionaba bien como un espejo. Su mejilla derecha tenía algunas suturas, de ahí el ardor, su ojo izquierdo estaba algo hinchado, no tardó en entender que seguramente se había golpeado contra algo. En resumen, estaba bien. Respiró aliviada, pero antes de pensar en qué haría después, la puerta volvió a abrirse. La vulpina estaba lista para soportar los sermones del traumatólogo, pero en vez de ver una bata blanca, un uniforme azul y una placa dorada fue lo que entró.

–Tú– musitó Skye, no encontrando nada más para decir en ese momento.

–Hola– respondió Nick, de igual manera quedando en blanco, aunque manteniendo su mirada fija en aquellos ojos celestes que, a decir verdad, empezaban a verse molestos –. ¿Pasa algo?– preguntó saliendo de su pequeño trance.

–¡¿Winter Wilde?!– Le reprochó molesta –. ¡¿A qué clase de juego estás jugando?!

–¿Juego? Estabas cabeza abajo cuando te encontré, y mi seguro cubre a familiares, no a conocidos de la carretera. Era eso o que terminaras siendo mi esposa.

Ella no estaba nada feliz con ese último comentario. Se cruzó de brazos y parecía que trataba de derretir a Nick con su mirada. El zorro no pasaba eso por alto, y si bien esperaba algo más de gratitud, tampoco es que le sorprendiera del todo la reacción tan negativa de Skye, a fin de cuentas, un completo desconocido la llevó lejos, muy lejos de su hogar.

͢-(Suspiro) Escucha, no lo hice para molestarte, ¿sí? Al llegar aquí, no estabas en ningún registro, no tenías seguro médico, prácticamente no existes en la ciudad, tenía que hacer algo para que te admitieran y cuidaran de ti- explicó Nick, al fin logrando apaciguar un poco el mal carácter de la zorra ártica -. Si no quieres hablar conmigo bien, pero soy el único animal que puede sacarte de aquí, si después de eso ya no quieres volver a verme, entonces es todo- Se dio media vuelta, dispuesto a dejar a Skye a solas por lo que quedaba del día, hasta que…

-¿Cómo fue que diste conmigo?- preguntó ella, esta vez en un tono mucho más relajado -. Y no me digas que fue mera suerte, no tenías nada qué hacer en esa carretera a esas horas de la noche, y no creo que alguien te hubiera llamado a ti o a la policía. ¿Qué hacías allá, dime?

Nick se giró lentamente y caminó hacia la cama de Skye –. Iba a verte– respondió una vez estuvo junto a ella.

–¿Para qué?– Cuestionó.

–Iba a devolverte esto– Mostró el collar de media luna. Los ojos de la vulpina se iluminaron apenas verlo. Sin mediar ninguna palabra, Skye lo tomó de la pata del zorro. Nick se sorprendió por algunos segundos, pero no tardó en entender el verdadero valor que ese collar tenía para ella. Sería demasiado arrogante preguntar la historia detrás de eso, así que por el momento no diría más.

–Gracias– dijo Skye. Mantenía el dije pegado a su pecho, y la alegría había regresado a su rostro. Nick se daba por bien servido esa mañana, no todo había salido mal después de todo.

–Un placer. Escucha, más tarde vendré a verte otra vez, primero tienen que asegurarse de que estés bien para irte del hospital, luego… Ya veremos luego.

–De acuerdo– respondió con desgano, a fin de cuentas, no quería pasar todo el día en el hospital –. Gracias Nick, y… Lamento cómo te recibí– Agregó poco antes de ver al vulpino salir de la habitación. Éste se despidió con un simple ademán y siguió su camino.

Ahora la mente de Skye estaba mucho más tranquila y relajada. Observó el dije por algunos instantes y musitó.

–No te volveré a perder.

.

.

Las labores en el ZPD habían empezado desde hacía unas horas. Si bien, cualquier otro día, Bogo habría restregado el suelo con la moral de Nick por llegar tan tarde, en este contaba con una buena excusa para su retraso; ¿qué era mejor motivo que un familiar hospitalizado?

-Buenos días Nick- Saludó Garraza, al tener al zorro frente al escritorio.

-Hola Benny.

-Está todo bien, ¿no? Te vez muy tranquilo pese a lo que pasó con tu prima, ¿seguro que todo está en orden?- preguntó preocupado.

-Aprecio tu preocupación Garraza, pero ella está bien- _"Al menos eso espero"_ -. Los Wilde somos mamíferos duros- Sonrió sagaz.

-Ya veo. Bueno, Bogo recibió tu notificación y aunque le molestó que no llegaras temprano, parece que no te castigará de ninguna manera, aunque dejó muy en claro que debías ir a ver a Judy a su oficina, parecía ser urgente- explicó el felino, una vez más, regresando a sus asuntos.

-Así que Zanahorias ya está aquí. No la veo desde hace un día entero, hehe, debe extrañar a su compañero si quiere verme con tanta urgencia- dijo para sí mismo, a la par que caminaba rumbo a la oficina de su compañera.

Lo sucedido había sido una distracción perfecta para Nick de todos sus problemas personales; el compromiso de Jack y Judy lo había golpeado tan fuerte, que le costó recuperarse, y aunque no lo fuera a admitir a viva voz, alejarse tanto de ella por un día, definitivamente fue lo mejor para él. Era su compañera y claro que la apreciaba, pero la manera en que todo pasó, no fue sencillo de digerir, aún no terminaba de hacerlo a decir verdad, pero hacía su mejor esfuerzo para disimular. A fin de cuentas, les deseaba lo mejor a sus dos pequeños amigos.

Nick golpeó la puerta un par de veces, aguardó pacientemente a recibir alguna respuesta, la cual no se hizo esperar.

-Está abierto- La inconfundible voz de su compañera, aunque parecía algo decaída. No se demoró en girar la perilla y entrar, para entonces recibir la inesperada e intrigante condición en que ambos conejos se encontraban, Jack también estaba ahí; recostado en el sofá tamaño elefante en uno de los lados de la oficina, cubriendo su rostro con el antebrazo. Su traje estaba rasgado en algunas partes, y lleno de suciedad en otras, completamente desaliñado. En cuanto a Judy; una pequeña gasa cubría su mejilla izquierda y tenía algunos vendajes envolviendo la base de su oreja derecha, que al parecer, no podía levantar. La coneja miraba fijamente un archivo sobre su escritorio, mismo que estaba junto a una gran caja con la etiqueta "Fangtown".

-Wow- Reaccionó el vulpino -. Díganme que al menos anotaron la matrícula de lo que los atropelló- rió, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-Muy chistoso- reprochó Jack, mientras que Judy dejó escapar una discreta risa por el comentario de Nick.

-Vaya, parece que alguien se levantó del lado izquierdo de la cama- continuó avanzando por la oficina -. O saltó del lado equivocado del acantilado. ¿Qué rayos les pasó a los dos?

Judy cerró el archivo y con algo de dificultad se levantó de su silla, claramente estaba adolorida.

-Es una larga historia, ¿y en dónde rayos estabas tú? Tratamos de llamarte toda la noche- Le replicó.

-Estuve fuera de la ciudad, tenía que traer a mi madre aquí al fin- respondió con alegría.

-¿Ya está en Zootopia?- Jack se levantó de golpe del sofá, dejando ver un ojo morado y un poco enrojecido -. ¿Estaba bien cierto?

-Nick, eso es maravilloso, tu familia al fin está reunida- Judy no tardó en unirse a la conversación -. Supongo que ahora estará con tu padre. Vamos, cuéntanos cómo fue todo- suplicaba impaciente.

-Debiste habernos dicho que irías por ella esa misma noche, habríamos ido contigo- Agregó Jack -. A decir verdad me sorprende que hayas soportado un viaje tan largo tú sólo y sin dormir.

-Oigan, oigan, tranquilos, que seguramente les va a dar un ataque- dijo Nick, retrocediendo un poco, ahora temía que los dos conejos le saltaran encima.

-Desde que te conozco, ni tú, ni tu padre han dejado de trabajar para reunirse los tres, nos sentimos bien por ti, es todo- aclaró Jack, finalmente calmándose un poco. Definitivamente había olvidado lo maltratado que se encontraba.

-Jack tiene razón Nick. Yo te conozco desde hace mucho más tiempo, y esa siempre ha sido tu motivación más grande. Por favor, no nos dejes así, tienes que contarnos todo- Judy seguía siendo tan insistente como siempre, y si bien Nick apreciaba tanto apoyo por parte de sus dos mejores amigos, ahora mismo la intriga lo estaba invadiendo mucho más a él.

-Muy bien bolas de pelo, hagamos un trato; me dan una historia, y yo les doy otra- Se cruzó de brazos el vulpino, sonriéndoles con los ojos entrecerrados. Tanto Jack como Judy veían algo así venir, más aún, siendo que no habían dado explicación alguna sobre su actual estado.

-¿Qué tal si tú nos la das primero?- sugirió Jack -. Estoy seguro de que no es tan larga como la nuestra.

-Oh, pero si me encantan las historias largas agente Savage- Se burló Nick, a la par que saltaba al sofá de la oficina -. Así que será mejor que empiecen si no quieren que nos quedemos aquí todo el día.

Los dos conejos rieron.

-Bien, tú ganas- dijo Judy -. Esto es lo que pasó.

.

.

.

.

La conmoción restante por la pelea entre Samuel y Mathew no tardó mucho en disiparse, más aún cuando el jefe había dejado muy en claro que no quería más revuelo sobre el tema. El alce malhumorado sería arrestado por el resto de la semana, mientras que el lobo con cuernos ahora tendría que enfrentarse a la fastidiosa actitud de su hermano mayor.

-¿Seguro que estás bien?- preguntaba Naiahri. Desde que terminó la pelea, no se había separado ni un centímetro del lobo, quien a cada pocos pasos debía detenerse a causa del dolor -. Escucha, yo hablaré con él, tú tienes que ir a un hospital.

-Estoy bien, Ahri. Además, sabemos que no me dejará ir así como así- Aseguró Mathew.

-Yo podría obligarlo.

-Ya te redujo a ser recepcionista por seis meses, no creo que quieras pasar el resto de tu carrera detrás de ese escritorio- Le recordó el lobo.

-Claro que no, pero no puedes dejar que te haga eso.

Los dos seguían discutiendo mientras se dirigían a la oficina del jefe de fuerzas especiales. Mientras tanto, caminando por un pasillo aledaño, Judy y Jack aún discutían sobre lo que recién pasó, llevando consigo la caja de evidencia; más concretamente, Judy era quien no podía dejar de quejarse.

-¿Qué posible razón puede haber para que algo así pase?- cuestionaba indignada.

-Oye no me mires a mí, esos dos tienen mala sangre desde mucho antes de que los conociera- Se excusó Jack.

-¿Y no pudiste mostrar al menos algo de empatía por él? En lugar de eso, preferiste alejarte- Se cruzó de brazos, negándose a seguir avanzando.

-Ya te dije porque lo hice, tú misma lo viste; el jefe llegó y se llevó a los dos. No me sorprendería si Mathew también termina bajo arresto.

-¿Acaso estás escuchando alguna de tus palabras, Jack?- Judy simplemente no lograba entender por qué su pareja estaba siendo tan frío en ese asunto. No se estaba dando la oportunidad de conocer a Matt, lo evitaba como si fuera la plaga o algo peor. Únicamente cuando necesitaba algo, Jack se daba el lujo de hablar con él. Ese no era el conejo de quien Judy se enamoró -. ¿Por qué lo evitas realmente?

Jack desvió la mirada hacia el suelo, y resignado, dejó escapar un leve suspiro.

-¿Recuerdas lo que pasó con mi hermano?- preguntó cabizbajo.

La actitud tan hostil de Judy se desvaneció con esa simple mención; se trataba de un tema delicado, uno que los dos preferían evitar.

-Mathew era el encargado de proporcionar toda la información necesaria para esa misión, y fue inteligencia durante la misma.

-¿Fue su culpa entonces?- preguntó algo temerosa.

-No, mi hermano era terco por sí mismo, sin embargo su equipo debió cuidar de él y viceversa. No es que haya sido culpa de ese lobo- Trataba de explicar Jack -. Pero desde ese día, traté de alejarme lo más posible de todos los involucrados. Nada más allá de un saludo profesional.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-Sí, sé que no es la actitud más madura, pero para mí, era necesario- Jack miró a Judy -. Dos de los miembros de ese escuadrón se retiraron, una murió poco después por heridas internas, y la cuarta… bueno, desapareció. Sólo quedó Mathew, desde entonces; nunca habíamos tenido mucho contacto, así que eso ayudó un poco a todo este asunto. La muerte de mi hermano no fue sencilla Judy.

La coneja dejó escapar un leve suspiro. Se relajó lo más que pudo, a la par que recordaba esas historias que Jack le había contado sobre su hermano; un tema delicado, prohibido hasta cierto punto, pero no era excusa suficiente para su comportamiento, aunque no por ello perdía peso como argumento.

-¿De verdad no te das cuenta Jack?- dijo Judy con gentileza -. Me has dicho cientos de veces que ya lo superaste…

-Y así es- interrumpió el conejo.

-No, claro que no, y esta es la prueba de ello- Judy tomó la caja de evidencia de las patas de Jack y la puso en el suelo, para después tomarlo de las mismas, mientras lo veía a los ojos fijamente -. Sé muy bien a quién culpas por la muerte de tu hermano, no importa cuanto lo niegues, sé que es así. No voy a decirte que estás mal, cada animal en el mundo afronta las situaciones difíciles a su manera, y si esta es la tuya, no voy a tratar de imponer algo distinto- Judy apretó levemente su agarre -. Pero hace mucho que ella decidió alejarse de todos, a causa de la misma razón por la que tú evitabas a todos tus compañeros… Por la que solías evitarme a mí.

-Judy…

-Cuando recién te conocimos, no querías entablar conversaciones profundas con nadie, nos evitabas, así como a todos en el ZPD y éste lugar. Fue muy difícil hacerte salir de ese cascarón tan frío. No te dabas cuenta que ibas por el mismo camino que esa hembra. Mucho tiempo la odiaste y criticaste por haber "huido" de todos, pero tú ya no estabas aquí desde que tu hermano murió. No puedo, y no voy a pedirte que olvides todo y sigas adelante, pero sí te suplicare que no sigas por ese camino otra vez- Ella lo abrazó fuertemente. Jack se quedó petrificado por algunos segundos, para después corresponder el gesto, sintiendo una mezcla de tristeza y felicidad.

-¿Todo esto sólo por evitar a un compañero de trabajo?- Trató de bromear el conejo.

-No es solamente por eso- Rió Judy -. No soy tan buena para leer a los mamíferos como Nick, pero a ti te conozco a la perfección, y la mirada que le dirigiste a ese lobo en cuanto lo viste, es una mirada que ya conocía, y que no quiero volver a ver jamás- Eso último lo dijo con suma seriedad, y no era ajeno a Jack el por qué.

-No quiero que vuelvas a ser ese conejo malhumorado, y callado que solías ser, y creo que tú tampoco quieres volver a serlo, ¿cierto?

-En eso tienes toda la razón- Sonrió Jack.

Antes de poder decir otra cosa, las orejas de ambos conejos reaccionaron ante las voces a la distancia de Matt y Ahri. Dirigieron su atención a donde se encontraban los mismos, poco más al frente estaba la oficina del jefe de ese departamento de fuerzas especiales. Quien al parecer no estaba listo para recibir al apaleado lobo blanco, pues tanto él como la jaguar se sentaron en una pequeña banca de color negro que se encontraba fuera de la oficina. Judy vio eso como una oportunidad, no iba a obligar a Jack a hablar si no quería hacerlo, pero vaya que ella ansiaba saber más. La enérgica coneja miró a su prometido con una expresión llena de impaciencia, no hacían falta palabras para saber lo que quería hacer.

-Te recomiendo que hables con ellos antes de que entren en la oficina, podrías no verlos después de eso- Sonrió el conejo.

-Gracias Jack- Judy le dio un leve beso en los labios y corrió donde se encontraban los dos depredadores.

Savage la veía alejarse, por alguna razón no podía borrar esa pequeña sonrisa de su rostro. Judy tenía un efecto en él, que no lograba comprender.

-¿Qué hice para merecerte Judy Hopps?- dijo para sí mismo, únicamente logrando que esa extraña y jovial sensación creciera más en su pequeño ser.

Jack tomó la caja de Fangtown del suelo, y decidió ir con Judy también.

Discreta y lentamente, la coneja se acercó poco a poco a los dos depredadores, mientras lo hacía, se preguntaba a sí misma qué haría; había cientos de cosas que quería saber sobre Mathew, el primer híbrido que había conocido desde que llegó a Zootopia, sin embargo, Judy sabía lo maleducado que podría ser simplemente llegar a interrogar a otros animales sin razón. Sería mejor empezar por presentarse.

-Hola- dijo algo ansiosa, una vez estuvo donde ellos.

-¿Hmm?- Se giró Naiahri, no logrando ver a nadie en primera instancia.

-Aquí abajo- habló Judy. La jaguar rápidamente dirigió su atención al origen de esa voz.

-Oh, hola.

-Soy Judy, Judy Hopps, aunque ya nos habíamos conocido hace algunas horas- dijo sonriente.

-Descuida, te recuerdo, aunque esperaba que para esta hora, tú y Jack ya se hubieran ido- explicó.

-Oh vamos, ni que fuera algo extraño ver a Savage prácticamente durmiendo aquí- Agregó el lobo. Una sutil manera de entrar en la conversación.

-¿Qué? Jack no…. Esperen, ¿de verdad lo hacía?- preguntó con intriga.

-Así solía ser, hasta que de un día para otro, se iba del lugar a la misma hora, durante mucho tiempo nos preguntamos qué pasaba con él, pero luego supimos que conoció a una chica que lo traía como cachorro persiguiendo su cola- bromeó la felina, ocasionando en Judy una reacción similar.

-A este punto deben estar al tanto de que estas orejas no son de adorno- replicó Jack al acercarse más.

-Oh, vamos Jack, fue gracioso- respondió Judy.

-No tienes que sentir pena porque una chica te hace feliz, agente Smith- Se burló la jaguar nuevamente.

-Ese chiste pasó de moda hace años- habló Jack.

-Muy bien, muy bien, todos sabemos que no están aquí para reírnos de Jack- comentó Mathew, solamente logrando algo más de irritación en el conejo -. Quieres saber sobre mí ¿No es así, señorita Hopps?- inquirió el híbrido. Después de esas palabras, por alguna razón, Judy no era capaz de apartar su mirada de los cuernos de aquel extraño lobo.

-¿Qué? Bueno, así es, pero cómo…

-Tal vez mis oídos no cubran tanto rango como los suyos, pero aun así soy mitad lobo, y mi sentido del oído funciona como tal, estos pasillos son fáciles de escuchar- explicó mirando a los dos conejos -. Ojalá mi olfato sirviera igual.

-¿Hay algún problema con eso?- preguntó Judy. Era claro que Jack también tenía curiosidad respecto de eso, definitivamente no conocía al lupino tan bien.

-Para un lobo, olfatear y seguir rastros debería ser algo de todos los días, pero para mí, únicamente percibo olores superficiales; aromatizantes, perfumes, comida, etc. Y ni siquiera puedo percibir esos olores si están demasiado lejos. Jamás podría encontrar a un animal a base de esta cosa- Señaló a su nariz.

-Mathew no cuenta con todas las capacidades de sus dos especies- explicó Ahri.

-Exactamente. Bien, ahí tienes un dato extra sobre mí- sonrió.

-Si no le molesta, me gustaría preguntarle unas cosas más- dijo Judy, ahora con más curiosidad que antes.

-¿Les parece un intercambio de preguntas?- sugirió Matt.

-¿Estás seguro de que tienes tiempo para eso? El jefe no se veía nada feliz allá en las canchas.

-Es mi hermano y no tengo que hacerle caso si no quiero- río el cánido.

-¿Qué no es tu jefe en horas de trabajo?- contestó Jack, con una sonrisa sagaz.

-Tal vez, pero mi turno ya terminó.

-Pueden seguir discutiendo sobre esto toda la noche, o aprovechar el tiempo antes de que vengan a ejecutar a Matt- comentó Naiahri.

-Es un buen punto- dijo el lobo -. ¿Para qué la caja de Fangtown?- preguntó al ver el nombre pegado en la misma.

-¿Esto? Bueno, estamos investigando algo, y recuerdo bien haber visto algo parecido en esta caja hace mucho- explicó Jack.

-¿Parecido a qué?- curioseo Matt.

-A esto- respondió Judy. La coneja introdujo su pata en el saco de Jack, y mostró el extraño collar de amatistas que habían encontrado en la joyería el día anterior.

-Wow, Jack, no sabía que te inclinabas por gustos así- bromeó la jaguar, a lo que el conejo únicamente rodó los ojos.

-Ciertamente, no sabíamos que te gustaban las cosas brillantes, pero este collar es en realidad para macho y hembra- explicaba Mathew, a la par que tomaba la joyería con ambas patas.

-¿Estás seguro? Las piedras preciosas no parecen algo que un macho usaría- señaló Ahri.

-Para usar en público no, pero para eventos de gala, diría que esto hace juego con algún tipo de vestimenta, tal vez para eventos importantes- comentó mientras veía el collar con más detenimiento.

-¿Sabe algo más de él?- preguntó Judy.

-Lo que acaban de escuchar es todo, no soy joyero, así que no les puedo dar un análisis más profundo- respondió, devolviendo el collar a la coneja -. ¿Pero para qué la caja de Fangtown?

-Como dije, sólo es una corazonada- dijo Jack -. Aún no revisamos bien lo que hay dentro, pero es la única pista que tenemos, y hasta ahora, este ha sido un caso muy extraño.

-¿Qué tan extraño?- preguntó Ahri.

-¿Alguna vez escucharon de un asalto a una joyería, en donde dejan todo lo de valor en el suelo?- contestó Judy.

-Eso sí es raro- habló Mathew.

-Pues es a lo que nos enfrentamos ahora- dijo Jack -. Y bueno, Matt, respondimos a tu pregunta, creo que le debes a la dama una respuesta también.

-Es lo justo- respondió sin problema -. Pregunte lo que quiera señorita Hopps.

-¿De verdad? Bien, me gustaría saber si…

-¡Mathew!- La puerta de la oficina del jefe se abrió al fin. Con toda la charla de antes, podría decirse que se habían olvidado por completo por qué estaban ahí.

El lobo dejó escapar un breve suspiro, claramente fastidiado.

-Creo que tendremos que continuar esta conversación en otro momento- dijo resignado, para luego levantarse e ir rumbo a la oficina. Naiahri estaba a punto de ir tras él, pero un ademán por parte del lupino le hizo entender que debía esperar fuera.

-¿Qué tan malo puede ser?- preguntó Judy, una vez se cerró la puerta.

-Todos aquí conocemos a Samuel, y lo mucho que odia a Matt, no es un secreto que ese alce patán empezó todo, sin embargo, Lance no le tiene mucho cariño a su hermano.

.

.

-¿Qué diablos pasó allá?- El semblante serio y de brazos cruzados que presumía el lobo de pelaje gris oscuro no era nada amigable.

-Oh, por favor, ¿de verdad me lo estás preguntando? Como si fuera noticia que ese sujeto me odia- replicó Matt.

-No me interesa lo que haya entre ustedes, lo que quiero saber es por qué estaban peleando en este lugar- clamó con frialdad.

-Descuida hermano- respondió el lobo blanco, con un tono muy tranquilo -. La querida imagen de este lugar no se manchara por algo así.

-Medio hermano- Corrigió molesto.

-Cierto, Lance Blackthorne. Por un momento había olvidado lo infantil que eras en ese aspecto- se burló Matt.

-Cuida mucho tu tono, aún soy tu jefe.

-No, no lo eres, mi turno terminó hace horas, después de eso, no tengo que seguir ordenes tuyas- Afirmó posicionándose con las patas sobre el escritorio de su hermano. La diferencia de tamaño era mucha, aunque Lance no dejaba que eso lo intimidara, al menos no tanto.

-Entonces, ¿por qué sigues aquí?- cuestionó -Debiste haberte ido en cuanto tu turno se terminó, nos habrías ahorrado a los dos este problema.

-¿De qué problema estás hablando exactamente, eh? No sé si te habrás dado cuenta, o si simplemente no te importa, pero a quien golpearon fue a mí.

-Y es por eso que Samuel está encerrado y no tú, pero no tengo intención de seguir perdonando tus faltas de respeto a tu trabajo.

-¿Faltas de respeto?- cuestionó incrédulo -. ¿Tener un pequeño partido con una amiga es una falta de respeto ahora? Y que un imbécil, a quien por alguna razón no has enviado al otro confín del mundo, venga a golpearme sólo porque sí, ¿no lo es?

-No pienso tener esta discusión contigo otra vez Mathew.

-Púdrete.

El lobo mayor estalló en ira con esa última palabra -. ¡Estás suspendido por una semana y sin paga, ahora lárgate o sino…!

-¡¿Qué harás, llamar a mamá?! Oh, es cierto, no le has hablado en cinco años- respondió el lobo astado, claramente igual de enojado que su hermano.

-¡Cierra la boca!

-¿O qué?- respondió plantándose en el escritorio, presionando fuertemente sus garras contra la madera, ignorando al completo todo el dolor muscular e interno que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

Lance no supo cómo contestar, si su hermano menor decidía pelear con él, difícilmente podría hacerle frente a alguien que le doblaba en tamaño y fuerza, pero no podía cambiar su postura, a fin de cuenta, él era el jefe y debía actuar como tal. Tragó un bulto muy grueso, pero no se movió, a la espera de algo bueno.

Para bien o para mal, Mathew no tenía fuerza ni el ánimo para otra pelea en esa noche. Dejó escapar un prolongado suspiro y se fue.

Nada de aquella discusión pasó exactamente desapercibido, por dos razones; la primera, era que tanto Jack como Judy habían podido escuchar fácilmente todo detrás de esa puerta, y Naiahri, ella no se había despegado de la misma desde que Mathew entró. No fue una sorpresa ver salir al descomunal lobo, completamente llevado por la ira, aunque sin mediar palabra con nadie más.

-Será mejor irnos de aquí- murmuró Jack al oído de Judy, quien simplemente asintió y empezó a alejarse junto con el conejo.

La jaguar permaneció algunos momentos más ahí, simplemente esperando a que Mathew desapareciera entre los pasillos, después de eso, se giró para encarar a su "jefe"

-En verdad eres un cretino, ¿lo sabías?- Le replicó entrando en la oficina.

-No entiendes lo que está pasando- respondió Lance, sin dirigirle la mirada.

-Entiendo que ese lobo de allá es tu hermano, y lo tratas como basura. ¿Esta vez cuál fue el motivo para todo ese espectáculo, eh? Todos sabemos que fue culpa de Sam.

-No lo niego.

-Tú no lo… ¿Qué?- cuestionó confundida.

-Ya sé que Mathew no tuvo la culpa de nada- explicó, a la par que se levantaba de su asiento.

-Aún puedo romperte la nariz, lo sabes, ¿verdad?- respondió la felina, cruzándose de brazos.

-Y aún puedo hacer que seas recepcionista hasta que te jubiles.

-¿De qué va todo esto Lance?

-Debía hacer que ese lobo testarudo se fuera del lugar, y no había otra forma para lograrlo- dijo al avanzar por la oficina.

-¿Para qué querías que se fuera? Su relación ya es suficientemente problemática como para que hagas ese tipo de bromas- le reprochó.

-No era una broma. Sígueme.

El lobo gris y la jaguar rojiza caminaron por los pasillos del cuartel, no mediando palabra alguna en el trayecto, sin embargo, ambos sabían bien hacia dónde se dirigían.

-¿El cuarto de vigilancia?- preguntó Naiahri al llegar.

-Así es- respondió Lance al abrir la puerta.

-Aún no me has dado ningún motivo para no golpearte- Ella ya estaba cansada de tanto secretismo y cosas sin sentido, en cualquier momento podría saltar sobre el lobo.

-Si dejaras de interrumpirme tanto, podría mostrarte esto más rápido- El lobo gris no dio más explicaciones. En una de las consolas de grabación empezó a retroceder en la grabación. La jaguar ahora contemplaba con curiosidad lo que hacía el lupino. La hora en la esquina izquierda superior de la pantalla retrocedía y retrocedía hasta finalmente correr con normalidad.

-¿Ese es...?

-Samuel- Interrumpió Lance.

-¿Qué está haciendo?- preguntó la jaguar, acercándose más a la pantalla.

El alce parecía estar hablando con alguien en los estacionamientos del cuartel. Debido a que las videocámaras no contaban con algún tipo de micrófono para grabar sonidos, debían bastarse con las imágenes para tratar de armar algo, aunque no era muy difícil suponer que las cosas eran muy extrañas.

-¿Sabes quién es ese camello?- preguntó la felina, viendo con detenimiento al desconocido.

-No, y claramente no trabaja aquí, o sabría de las cámaras.

-¿Y qué hay de Sam? Él trabaja aquí y aun así está siendo grabado- refutó Naiahri.

-Tal vez simplemente lo ignora, o lo hizo a propósito. Sea como fuere, eso no es lo que me preocupa, sino esto.

De un momento a otro, los dos parecían haber dejado de hablar. El camello entregó un papel a Sam, no podía verse bien qué había escrito o si era alguna fotografía, pero si algo había sido claro, fue la sonrisa que poco a poco se dibujó en el rostro del alce.

-Esto se grabó a la hora en que el turno de Mathew estaba por terminar, tiempo después, de la nada, y sabiendo las consecuencias que traería, ese demente ataca a mi hermano sin ninguna razón justificable- explicó el lupino.

-Lance, no me malentiendas, sigo molesta por lo que hiciste, y también me agrada ver que te preocupas por tu hermano, pero esto podría no ser más que una mera coincidencia, ¿lo has pensado? Mathew ya piensa que lo odias, si de verdad corriera peligro, ¿no sería mejor decírselo?

-Naiahri, Mathew no corre del peligro, sino que va hacia el.

No había manera de contradecir eso.

-Pero como dices, podría ser mera paranoia mía- admitió cruzándose de brazos.

-Pues esa paranoia ya le quitó una semana de pago a tu hermano- reprochó ella.

-Por supuesto que no voy a dejarlo sin trabajo, mañana le llamaré, diciéndole que necesito sus habilidades y que solamente él lo puede hacer, para su ego será satisfactorio… ¿Cómo está por cierto?

-Creí que se había dislocado el brazo izquierdo, pero al parecer está bien, aunque no sé si le rompieron la nariz- dijo con pesar.

-Mañana hablaré con él de esto, si te hace sentir mejor.

-Más te vale hacerlo, por ahora, creo que iré a vigilar que Mathew no haga otra locura esta noche, si realmente Sam estaba tramando algo en contra de él, entonces más vale estar seguros.

-Gracias Naiahri, y por cierto…

De la nada, las luces de todo el recinto se apagaron. Hubo breves momentos de oscuridad absoluta, y entonces la energía auxiliar iluminó tenuemente las habitaciones y pasillos con una luz roja.

-¿Lance?- habló la jaguar. El lobo rápidamente volvió a poner su atención sobre los monitores, pero estos estaban ahora apagados; no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que estaba pasando en su cuartel.

-Ve por Savage, ¡y asegúrate de que mi hermano se haya ido!- ordenó mientras salía corriendo.

.

.

-¿Jack, esto es normal?- preguntaba Judy, mirando a su alrededor, tratando de entender la situación y pensar en qué hacer. Habían llegado a la recepción cuando las luces se fueron, y al parecer el alumbrado exterior también había sido desactivado, pues no podían ver nada, ni a nadie.

-No, definitivamente no lo es.

Las orejas de ambos conejos se movían en todas direcciones; en ese momento dependían enteramente de su sentido del oído. Captaron varios sonidos, seguramente de los pocos que quedaban en el lugar a esas horas de la noche, todos tan confundidos y desorientados como los dos conejos.

-¿Dónde rayos está Nick cuando lo necesitas?- masculló Jack entre dientes.

-¿No crees que estás exagerando? Podría ser solamente una falla en el sistema eléctrico- sugirió Judy con algo de optimismo.

Jack estaba por contestar, pero entonces, un sonido destacó de entre todo lo que los rodeaba en ese momento. Algo completamente desconocido para Judy, pero que Savage conocía a la perfección; un arma siendo preparada.

-¡Judy, al suelo!

Arrojó la caja de evidencia detrás del escritorio, luego tiró de Judy tan rápido como pudo, logrando ponerla a cubierto junto con sí mismo, mientras que la lluvia de plomo había empezado.

No todos los que estaban en recepción fueron tan afortunados, si bien no eran muchos, y algunos lograron ponerse a cubierto detrás de columnas, puertas o paredes, desgraciadamente hubo bajas por igual.

Los dos conejos permanecían sin moverse, manteniendo las orejas abajo y en cierta manera, rezando para que ninguna bala los alcanzara. Pasaron algunos segundos más, hasta que el silencio llegó, y el olor a pólvora se avivó.

-Jack- musitó Judy, aunque el conejo simplemente le indicó que se quedara callada, mientras que Savage se asomaba discretamente para ver qué estaba pasando; un pequeño grupo, no más de cinco animales, todos y cada uno de ellos eran coyotes, aún se mantenían con las armas en alto, pero eso no fue lo que más llamó la atención del conejo, sino un sexto animal que entró por la destrozada puerta principal. Le era demasiado familiar.

-¿Señor Cornelius?- murmuró con asombro.

-¿El dueño de la joyería?- cuestionó Judy.

-¡No pierdan tiempo aquí, saben bien a lo que venimos!- dijo apenas entrar. El resto de su equipo asintió y se dispersó por los pasillos, mientras que él, partió en otra dirección, concretamente hacia las salas de confinamiento.

En cuanto estuvieron seguros de estar a salvo, Judy y Jack salieron de su cobertura. El conejo no tardó en recobrar la compostura, mientras que Judy aún no terminaba de procesar lo que recién ocurrió, todo fue tan rápido, y tan cercano a la muerte, que no lo podía creer. Savage prácticamente podía escuchar el corazón de su prometida latir sin parar.

-Judy, mírame. Todo está bien, estás bien.

Ella no respondía, no podía hacerlo. Observaba fijamente a Jack. No es que estuviera al borde de la desesperación, simplemente no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar, pudo morir, tanto ella como Jack, y había cadáveres a su alrededor. Era la primera vez que ella experimentaba algo así. No estaba rota, ni mucho menos, asustada, no sabía cómo debía sentirse.

-Cariño, mírame a los ojos. Sé que esto no es agradable, pero ahora no podemos quedarnos aquí, necesito que lo resistas. Cuando todo termine, prometo que desahogaras todo, ¿sí?- Jack se preocupaba por Judy, y lo hacía de la manera más pura y sincera del mundo; en lo que a él concernía, ella no estaba preparada para tal grado de violencia, pero no debía permitir que se quebrara ahí, al menos no por el momento -. Por favor Judy, reacciona.

De un momento a otro, ella lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. No para llorar, ni para sollozar; la coneja necesitaba regresar al mundo real, y Jack era su ancla emocional.

-¿Judy?

-Estoy bien- Escucharla hablar nuevamente fue todo un alivio para Savage, más aún al notar tanta tranquilidad en su voz -. Sólo necesito respirar- dijo separándose de Jack, aunque sin quitar sus patas de los hombros de su prometido -. Demasiada emoción en una noche- rió algo nerviosa.

-Escucha, hablaremos de esto, te lo juro. Por más fuerte que quieras parecer, presenciar algo así no es algo sencillo, mucho menos vivirlo. Prométeme que no vas a fingir que nada pasó.

-Te lo prometo Jack- Sonrió Judy, tomando la pata del conejo y poniéndola en su propia mejilla por algunos instantes, dejando que Jack sintiera el suave pelaje, hasta que tuvo que regresar a la realidad -. Hay que irnos- afirmó. Buscó la funda que tenía bajo el saco, y de ella tomó su arma, Judy por su parte, desenfundó su pistola de dardos.

-No olvides apuntar al cuello, eso los noquea más deprisa- comentó Jack, mientras se ponía a caminar.

-Lo sé- respondió la coneja -. ¿Crees que esté aquí por el collar?-

-Lo dudo, debería estar buscando en el ZPD, no aquí, definitivamente debe ser algo más.

-Sabía que nos estaba ocultando algo- refunfuñó Judy.

-Debemos averiguar qué- respondió Jack -¿Aún hay oficiales en la estación?

-El turno de la noche, ¿por qué?

-Vamos a necesitar algo de ayuda extra aquí. No tenemos mucho personal, y aunque quienes nos atacan no sean demasiados, creo que es mejor no correr riesgos. Además, así tú y yo tendremos tiempo de ocuparnos de ese camello, y saber de qué va todo esto.

-Entendido- Judy no demoró en encender su radio y llamar a los refuerzos.

.

.

No les tomó mucho tiempo a los conejos seguir el rastro del camello, a fin de cuentas, Savage conocía el lugar como la palma de su pata. En poco tiempo se encontraron en las salas de confinamiento. Desde que entraron en la zona, habían sido capaces de escuchar dos voces en particular; uno era Cornelius, otro era Sam.

-Espera- habló Judy. Se detuvieron en un amplio arco. El sujeto que buscaban estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, sin embargo, tanto Judy como Jack, querían saber de qué iba todo. Aguardaron quietos, y escucharon.

-Tenías una tarea simple- Se quejaba el camello -. Aseguraste que podrías encargarte sin problemas.

-Bueno, no contaba con que todo el recinto viniera a ver el espectáculo- Reprochó el alce, evitando cruzar miradas.

-¡Eso no importa! Solamente debías hacer que lo enviaran al hospital, así lo habríamos atrapado en el camino, y podríamos haberlo usado para que su hermano nos diera lo que queremos.

-¿Y por qué es tan importante? A fin de cuentas ya perdiste el collar de Zootopia, ¿de cuánto te serviría el de Fangtown?- cuestionó Sam. Para ese punto, Jack y Judy no lograban terminar de entender lo que estaba pasando. ¿Había más de uno de esos collares? Más importante aún, ¿por qué eran tan importantes? En cierta forma se sintieron afortunados de tener uno en su poder, de esa manera podrían averiguar más.

-¿Y ahora qué harás anciano?

-Liberarte, y largarme de aquí. Debo planear cómo recuperar lo que es mío- respondió. Entregó al alce una ganzúa, y no le tomó mucho abrir el cerrojo.

-¿Lo que es tuyo?- dijo Samuel al estar libre -. ¿No te preocupa que él se entere que tú lo tienes?

-Si logramos conseguir las tres partes, no importará, por eso es imperativo que obtengas el collar de rubíes- no intercambiaron más palabras. El camello salió por otra de las puertas que había en el lugar, Samuel hizo lo mismo, dejando a Judy y a Jack en un gran predicamento.

-Sam se dirige al almacén de evidencia- dijo Jack.

-Pero la caja la dejamos en la recepción, detrás del escritorio- Agregó Judy.

-Si ese camello sale por la puerta principal, es muy probable que la vea. No podemos dejar que la encuentre, y tampoco podemos dejar escapar a ninguno de los dos.

-Y en cuanto el alce malhumorado note la ausencia de la caja, seguramente irá a averiguar quién la tiene- comentó la coneja -. Debemos separarnos Jack.

-Me duele admitirlo, pero tú eres mucho más rápida que yo- sonrió Savage -. Ve por Cornelius, no lo dejes escapar, y protege la caja.

-Y tú ten mucho cuidado- Depositó un leve beso en la mejilla del conejo, dejándolo atónito por algunos segundos. No fue hasta que Judy desapareció de su campo de visión, que Jack regresó a la realidad.

-Bueno Savage, tu prometida es capaz de derribar rinocerontes por sí sola, si yo no puedo con un alce, juro que me jubilare antes de tiempo.

Samuel ignoraba que lo habían escuchado, ignoraba que iban tras él. En su mente, todo lo que importaba era tomar lo que necesitaba, e irse, no quería tener que cruzarse con otro percance, mucho ya había sufrido su ego al no poder lidiar con Mathew. Hasta que, de pronto, escuchó rápidos pasos que se dirigían a él desde atrás; al darse media vuelta, todo lo que alcanzó a percibir fue un destello grisáceo.

Jack había saltado y asestado una fuerte patada en el rostro del alce, al aterrizar nuevamente, de inmediato trató de desenfundar su arma para así doblegarlo, por desgracia, Sam no tardó en recomponerse y arremeter contra el conejo; lo tomó del cuello de su camisa, arrojando lejos el arma y azotándolo contra los muros, para finalmente arrojarlo de vuelta al suelo. Había sido doloroso, claro que sí, pero Jack no podía darse el lujo de detenerse ahora; continuó dando pelea, la velocidad era su habilidad a favor, por lo que constantemente saltaba de un lado a otro, apoyándose en las paredes, golpeando y pateando a su gran rival una y otra vez, hasta que en un salto mal calculado, lo dejó en una mala posición, permitiendo que el ya fastidiado alce, lograse asestar un devastador golpe en el rostro de Savage. Jack por poco perdía el conocimiento, quedó muy aturdido y algo mareado también, fue toda una suerte que Sam no tuviera aliento suficiente para golpearlo otra vez.

-No importa cuánto lo intentes- Jadeó el alce -. Me has golpeado varias veces, y a penas y me has hecho algo. Yo solamente tuve que golpearte una vez, y casi estás inconsciente. ¡Ríndete de una vez Savage!

-Me encantaría hacerlo…- respondió Jack, tratando de reincorporarse -. Pero tengo un amigo, que nunca dejaría de restregármelo en la cara- Sonrió irónico, mientras se preparaba para la segunda ronda.

.

Mientras tanto, Judy había logrado alcanzar al camello en la recepción. El dueño de la joyería estaba por cruzar la puerta principal. Primeramente, Judy buscó con la vista la caja de Fangtown, afortunadamente la encontró donde la habían dejado momentos atrás, eso sólo le dejaba una tarea pendiente.

-¡Señor Cornelius!- clamó a todo pulmón, logrando hacer que el camello se parara en seco, no logrando ocultar la sorpresa en su rostro, ¿qué hacía ahí esa coneja? -. Deténgase ahora mismo, y levante las patas- Judy apuntaba firmemente con su pistola de dardos, acercándose cada vez más -. Vendrá conmigo, y me dirá qué es todo esto, y quiénes…

De un momento a otro, todo lo que Judy sintió, fue un gran ardor en su mejilla izquierda, a la par que caía al suelo bruscamente. Uno de los coyotes que había invadido el recinto había dado con ella, la atacó con sus garras y ahora se disponía a terminar lo que inició; apuntó su arma y estaba por tirar del gatillo. Tres disparos retumbaron en esa gran sala, Judy inmediatamente se revisó a sí misma, esperando ver sangre en algún momento, de pronto, el coyote que estaba apuntándole, cayó muerto al suelo. La coneja lo observó por algunos instantes, completamente confundida.

-¿Estás bien?- Escuchó.

-Sí, eso creo- respondió, aún algo aturdida.

Su salvadora, no era otra más que la recepcionista del lugar, Judy no esperaba que fuera ese tipo de animal, tal vez a causa del cheetah que ostentaba ese cargo en el ZPD.

-Gracias, Na.. Nai… Niah… Am…- Judy estaba ahogándose en vergüenza, no podía recordar el nombre de aquella felina.

-Puedes llamarme Ahri- Sonrió la jaguar.

-Gracias Ahri- dijo la coneja, un poco más aliviada, aunque rápidamente, ese alivio se desvaneció al darse cuenta de que el camello se había escapado.

-¿Buscabas a alguien?- preguntó Naiahri.

-A un camello llamado Cornelius, es el dueño de la joyería que asaltaron esta mañana- explicó mientras revisaba la caja de Fangtown.

-¿Camello? Creo que sé de quién hablas.

-¿Ah sí?

-Está en una de las grabaciones, el jefe cree que su objetivo era Mathew, ¿no lo vieron quedarse, cierto?

-No, Jack y yo lo vimos irse hace más o menos hora y media- respondió Judy -. Dejé escapar a nuestro principal sospechoso, pero al menos esta cosa sigue intacta- dijo con algo de optimismo.

-¿La caja de Fangtown, eso es lo que están buscando?

-Así es, aunque no sabemos por qué. Por ahora deberíamos ir a ver a Jack, fue tras el alce malhumorado.

-Esperemos que el mal genio de Savage sea mucho peor que el de él- comentó no muy segura de las posibilidades del conejo en cuestión. Tanto Judy como Naiahri se apresuraron a buscar a Jack, y con suerte, terminar con toda esa locura.

No les tomó mucho llegar donde Jack. El pobre conejo estaba hecho un desastre; su traje rasgado y lleno de polvo, su ojo derecho ya estaba mostrando algo de hinchazón a causa del golpe, sin mencionar aquellos moretones que su pelaje se encargaba de cubrir, ahora descansaba sentado en el suelo y recargado a la pared. Por otro lado, el alce estaba tirado en el suelo, aparentemente inconsciente.

-¡Jack!- Reaccionó Judy. Corrió donde su prometido y se arrodilló para verlo mejor.

-Hola cariño, supongo que te fue mejor que a mí- rió con algo de dificultad.

-No hagas ese tipo de bromas ahora- Le reprendió. Judy revisaba con detenimiento el rostro del conejo, en busca de heridas más graves, mucho fue su alivio al no encontrar nada más -. Bueno, creo que estarás bien, aunque no podrás ganar ningún concurso de belleza así- bromeó la coneja.

-Creí que no debíamos hacer bromas así…- La atención de Jack cambió a quien se encontraba detrás de Judy; Samuel estaba levantándose, y no le tomó mucho a Savage entender por quién iría al retomar entera conciencia. En un movimiento rápido, Jack tomó la pistola de dardos del cinturón de la coneja, para ese momento, el alce estaba a punto de abalanzarse sobre Judy.

-¡Muévete!- La empujó de manera algo brusca, y él se levantó también, logrando evadir el agarre de aquel desgraciado. Sin perder un segundo más, Jack disparó, y el dardo acertó directamente en el cuello del animal.

-¿Qué?- Sam comenzó a tambalearse, llevó su pata a su cuello y retiró el dardo -. Maldito infeliz, te voy a…- El pesado cuerpo del alce azotó contra el suelo, esta vez, fuera de combate definitivamente.

-(Suspiro) Lamento mucho eso Judy- Se disculpó el conejo.

-Descuida, yo habría hecho lo mismo- respondió sonriente. Se levantó del suelo y fue donde Jack.

-Esto es tuyo- Entregó la pistola.

-Toda una aventura, ¿eh? Nunca me dijiste que era así de emocionante trabajar aquí- Bromeó la coneja.

-Hehe, te lo juro, nunca es tan emocionante.

-Entendido Lance. Bueno par de conejos, parece que el resto de invasores fueron detenidos- dijo la jaguar al acercarse luego de cortar la llamada con su jefe-¿Tan rápido?- cuestionó Judy.

-Tal vez nos hayan atacado desprevenidos, pero este sigue siendo el cuartel de fuerzas especiales- explicó con cierto orgullo.

-Y la policía no debe tardar mucho en llegar- Agregó Jack -. Creo que esta cosa está a salvo- dijo mostrando el collar de amatistas.

-¿Todo esto, sólo por esa cosa?- habló Naiahri.

-Muy importante debe de ser si valió como excusa para matar a tantos animales en una noche- dijo Savage con claro enojo.

-Al menos ellos no lo tienen- comentó Judy -. ¿Qué es ese ruido?

Los tres se giraron al percibir algo rodando por el suelo, no lograron verlo en primera instancia, pues se trataba de algo muy pequeño. Primero la jaguar, y luego los conejos; apenas Jack y Naiahri la vieron, trataron de alejarse lo más rápido posible, llevándose a Judy con ellos, esta última logró cubrir sus ojos al darse cuenta de qué se trataba, por desgracia, la granada aturdidora explotó demasiado pronto. Luego de la incandescente luz, todo lo que podían escuchar era un continuo y abrumador chillido, en el caso de Judy y Jack, este efecto era más doloroso. Ambos se estrujaban las orejas con desesperación, Naiahri estaba desorientada y no podía ver nada con claridad.

De la nada, un descomunal mamífero, cubierto con una larga gabardina oscura, vistiendo un traje extraño que le cubría patas, cola y garras, así como una máscara antigua de algún tipo de ave con un pico muy alargado y de color azul oscuro, ideal para ocultar cualquier tipo de hocico. Ni un solo pelo salía a la vista, incluso su cola estaba cubierta en tela, era imposible saber quién o qué era.

Jack estaba completamente incapacitado, Naiahri no podía ver nada, la única que quedaba era Judy, si bien no había sido cegada, aún prevalecía la molestia en sus oídos; no podía escuchar absolutamente nada más que ese insufrible chillido. Eso ya de por sí era desconcertante para un conejo, pero pudo ver cómo su atacante se acercaba lentamente a Jack, ella temió lo peor, así que se apresuró a socorrer al indefenso conejo. El misterioso mamífero sujetó a Savage del cuello de su camisa y lo levantó, Jack podía sentir que lo tenían, pero no era capaz de abrir sus ojos para ver de quién se trataba, y después de la pelea contra Samuel, no era mucho lo que podía hacer. Sea como fuere, quien lo sujetó simplemente revisó al conejo en busca de algo, al no encontrarlo, soltó a Savage, dejando que cayera al suelo, al hacer esto, el misterioso animal logró ver el collar de amatistas en el suelo. Lo tomó y lo contempló por algunos momentos, para después guardarlo. Al darse la vuelta, Judy ya había saltado para tratar de derribarlo, aunque el sujeto en cuestión fue más rápido; tomando ventaja del estado en que la coneja se encontraba, la sujetó de la oreja derecha en pleno salto.

-¡Ahhh!- Gritó Judy.

El extraño la levantó hasta poder encararla; la vio fijamente por algunos momentos. Ella no se iba a dejar someter tan fácilmente; sosteniéndose de su propia oreja para evitar salir lastimada, la coneja logró asestar una patada en el pico de la máscara, aunque al parecer, no logrando mucho más que hacerle mirar hacia otro lado por el impacto. Lentamente regresó su mirada hacia Judy, a ese punto, no estaba segura de qué más hacer, y para variar, aún seguía algo aturdida por la granada. Antes de poder siquiera pensar en atacar otra vez, la coneja fue lanzada con fuerza hacia el suelo, y aquél misterioso mamífero se fue del lugar. Judy quería ir tras él, pero debía aceptar que esa pelea, estaba perdida.

.

.

.

.

Nick, Judy y Jack estaban sentados en el sofá de la oficina. Los dos conejos recordaban con algo de amargura lo sucedido, sintiéndose enteramente derrotados. Nick por su parte, apenas estaba terminando de digerir todo lo que recién había escuchado; casi parecía sacado de una película, le era imposible imaginar todo tal cual se lo contaron.

-Y esa es nuestra historia. Perdimos la mejor pieza de evidencia que teníamos disponible- Se quejó Judy, bajando la mirada.

-Sin mencionar la paliza que nos dieron- Suspiró Jack.

-Vaya- suspiró Nick -. ¿De verdad tenía cuernos ese sujeto?

Jack dejó escapar una leve risa, mientras que Judy llevó una pata a su rostro.

-¿De verdad es lo único a lo que prestaste atención?- cuestionó Jack.

-No, también me intriga esa jaguar de pelaje rojo que mencionaron- respondió levantándose hacia el escritorio de la coneja.

-Se tiñe el pelaje- explicó el conejo.

-Y ahí murió el misterio- El vulpino empezó a revisar la caja.

-¿Buscas algo?- preguntó Judy al ver al zorro.

-Dijeron que estaban buscando esta caja, ¿no? Algo sobre otro collar, ¿no lo tienen ustedes?

-No- habló Jack -. Al parecer, quien quiera que fuera ese animal, no ignoró la caja.

-Cuando nos recuperamos y fuimos a recepción, todo lo que estaba dentro terminó en el suelo, seguramente se lo llevó- dijo Judy con decepción.

-Bueno, eso sí es malo. Debo suponer que no tenemos nada entonces- comentó el zorro.

-Nada de nada. Por ahora, estoy tratando de armar algo con lo que hay en la caja- explicó Judy mientras caminaba de regreso a su escritorio.

-Y yo estoy esperando a que mi prometida decida que podemos ir a nuestro departamento a descansar- replicó Savage, cruzándose de brazos.

-Haha, ¿por eso el traje tan deshecho, Rayas?- rió Nick.

-¿Me acabas de llamar Rayas?- cuestionó confundido.

-Judy tiene cerca de tres apodos, era hora de que mi segundo conejo favorito tuviera uno- explicó, revolviendo el pelaje de la cabeza de Jack.

-Mejor guárdatelos para Judy- le reprochó el conejo, a la par que empujaba la pata del zorro.

-Oh vamos, es divertido, Rayas- rió Judy.

-Me rehúso a seguirles el juego- Se cruzó de brazos -. Sin embargo, señor Wilde, ahora usted es quien nos debe una historia.

-Así es Nick- Judy saltó de vuelta al sofá -. Cuéntanos qué pasó con tu madre- Sonrió la coneja.

-Me encantaría hacerlo, pero su historia fue demasiado larga, y ahora- Revisó el reloj de su celular -. Es mi tiempo de descanso. Adiós Zanahorias, adiós Rayas.

-¡Ah no, no te irás…!- Jack trató de protestar, pero la puerta se cerró en su cara.

-¿No vas a ir tras él?- preguntó Judy.

-Estoy casi seguro de que me fracturé una costilla ayer, lo último que quiero es daño permanente por perseguirlo a él- dijo con ironía.

-Hehe, bueno, es cierto que Nick siempre logra escapar de ti- Se acercó hasta Savage y acarició sus mejillas.

-Judy… podríamos…

-Sí, podemos irnos de aquí- interrumpió sonriente -. A mí también me hace falta un descanso.

-Y a mí un baño- Agregó Jack mientras abría la puerta de la oficina.

-Puedo ayudarte en eso último- sugirió Judy, en un tono seductor. Jack la miró algo sorprendido, pero rápidamente decidió seguir el juego también, a fin de cuentas, había pasado mucho desde la última vez.

-Creo que puedo soportar otro par de costillas rotas.

.

.

.

Ya era medio día. Por toda la mañana hasta esa hora, Skye había recopilado los números de todos los talleres y depósitos de chatarra de la ciudad, y le faltaba poco para haber llamado a todos los que había en Zootopia. Quería saber el destino de su camioneta, sin embargo, parecía ser que no estaba por ningún lado.

-¿Está seguro de que no le suena la descripción?- preguntaba al jabalí en la videollamada.

-Para nada, si esa camioneta hubiera estado aquí, seguramente la recordaría. Lo siento señorita.

-(Suspiro) Gracias…- respondió desanimada. Colgó la llamada y se recargó contra la cabecera de la cama. Sus esperanzas habían mermado considerablemente desde que empezó su búsqueda, y el no poder salir del hospital no hacía nada más que empeorar su mal genio -. ¿En dónde diablos está?

-Toc, toc- La puerta se abrió nuevamente -. Hola- Saludó el zorro anaranjado al entrar.

-¿Nick? Creí que estarías ocupado- comentó la vulpina.

-Es mi tiempo libre, y creí que sería bueno venir a ver qué tal estaban las cosas por aquí- Se desplazó hasta la camilla.

-No tan bien como me gustarían- respondió cabizbaja.

-¿Pasó algo?

-Aparentemente, tengo dos costillas rotas, y mi pata izquierda está igual- Señaló al yeso.

-Sí que son malas noticias, pero mira el lado bueno; no estás tan mal como tu camioneta- bromeó el zorro, acercando una silla y sentándose en ella.

-Entonces, ¿sabes lo que le pasó?- preguntó esperanzada.

-Sí… Lo siento, pero sigue en el bosque.

-¡¿Qué?!- Clamó exaltada, aunque rápidamente quejándose por el dolor en el tórax -. ¿Qué?

-Cuando te encontré, bueno estaba por mi cuenta, sólo puede traerte aquí, y no se me ocurrió llamar a una grúa- explicó rascándose la nuca.

-(Suspiro) Esto es una pesadilla- musitó Skye, pasando sus patas por su rostro.

-Oye, vamos, no creo que alguien vaya a tomarla, y si te preocupa tanto, puedo mandar a alguien por ella hoy mismo- Sonrió el vulpino.

-¿De verdad lo harías?- preguntó incrédula.

-Muchos animales en la ciudad me deben uno que otro favor- dijo confiado -. Será sencillo.

-No me vas a cobrar esto, ¿o sí?- preguntó Skye, con una sonrisa sagaz.

-¿Qué clase de mamífero crees que soy?- respondió dramatizando.

Ambos rieron un poco, aunque Skye procuraba no lastimarse en el proceso.

-Entonces…- habló Nick.

-¿Entonces?

-¿Puedo preguntar qué pasó allá?

-Oh- reaccionó Skye -. ¿Me creerías si te dijera que iba a matarte?

-... ¿A mí?- cuestionó sorprendido.

Skye rió levemente por la reacción del zorro.

-Estaba… Estaba muy ebria anoche- Admitió con pena -. En mi pequeño y borroso mundo, en esos momentos estaba convencida de que te habías robado esto- Alzó el collar que Nick le entregó horas atrás.

-¿Tan importante es?- preguntó curioso.

-Es el último recuerdo que me dio alguien muy importante y especial para mí- respondió desviando la mirada, al mismo tiempo, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

-Oh… ¿Y dónde está? Seguramente querrá saber que estás bien- dijo Nick.

La expresión en el rostro de la vulpina cambio al escuchar eso último; ya no era una sonrisa lo que había, sino melancolía.

-Él… Murió hace mucho tiempo…

Nick no tardó mucho en reconocer que tocó un tema muy delicado, a fin de cuentas, sabía leer bien a los animales.

-En verdad lo siento mucho- Se disculpó apenado.

-Descuida- Sollozó levemente, y limpió una pequeña lágrima en su ojo derecho -. Fue hace mucho tiempo.

-Aun así, creo que no debí haber tocado el tema.

-No importa. Además, por el momento me preocupa más el saber que no podré salir pronto de aquí- rió algo nerviosa, claramente tratando de desviar su mente de aquellos malos pensamientos.

-¿Cuánto tiempo te mantendrán encerrada aquí?- preguntó Nick.

-Acorde a mi doctora, un mes cuanto menos, así no correré peligro de que una costilla me atraviese los pulmones- explicó no muy complacida -. Una lástima que aún después de eso, mi pierna no sanará todavía.

-Oh vamos, los zorros somos animales más fuertes de lo que nos dan crédito- Sonrió el vulpino -. Seguramente estarás de vuelta en tu taller, atendiendo a las ardillas del bosque en un santiamén.

-Hehe, sí que sabes cómo animar a alguien Wilde.

-Tengo ese don, y también el de sacar de quicio a mi jefe, pero eso ya no es importante. ¿Sabes? Si ya no quieres matarme, podría venir a visitarte estos días que estarás atrapada aquí.

-¿Por qué harías eso?- preguntó curiosa.

-Porque somos amigos, ¿no?

Skye sonrió levemente.

-Sí, sí, creo que lo somos, aunque también somos primos- Los dos zorros rieron por el comentario y continuaron charlando por lo que quedó del descanso de Nick. Al irse, el zorro garantizo que haría todo lo posible para traer la camioneta de Skye a la ciudad, aunque ella pidió que no se reparara de ninguna manera, pues quería hacerlo ella misma. La vulpina había tenido un día muy agradable a decir verdad, restando la molestia del chequeo médico y el asunto de estar en un hospital, eso le permitió conocer mejor a Nick.

" _Supongo que Zootopia no es tan mala como creí"_ pensó para sí misma una vez el zorro abandonó la habitación.

* * *

 ** _Bueno, espero les haya gustado, entretenido, o al menos les haya dado algo qué hacer. Sé que no son las parejas usuales del fic, pero dicen por ahí que experimentar es bueno (casi siempre)_**

 ** _Comentan? Alguien? Así sabré si les gustó, les encantó... O si a nadie le interesa este tipo de historia XD. Ojalá puedan comentar, se los agradecería mucho._**

 ** _Eso es todo por mi parte, nos vemos en la siguiente actualización, oh, y feliz navidad adelantada a todos ustedes mis lectores._**

 ** _Paz._**


	5. V: Retomando el ritmo

**_Heya, ¿me recuerdan? Yo sé que no, sin embargo, para aquellos pocos que leen este fic, les agradezco por seguir aquí y hoy les traigo un nuevo capítulo, yep, el fic no está muerto. Espero les guste y los dejo con esto_**

Pese a las visitas de Nick, y las alentadoras noticias de que se recuperaría pronto, Skye no lograba encontrar paz alguna en estar confinada a una cama de hospital; era aburrido, era estresante, pero por encima de todo, le traía malos recuerdos, muy malos recuerdos. Estaba dispuesta a lo que fuera con tal de alejar su mente de aquellas ideas, una vez incluso trató de charlar con el doctor que iba a revisarla, aunque sin mucho éxito. Sólo había pasado poco más de un día desde que terminó en ese lugar, y sin embargo se sentía como una vida entera para ella, quería salir, quería regresar a su taller en medio de la nada, no quería estar ahí.

-¿Estás segura de que no quieres que reparen tu camioneta?- preguntaba Nick, confundido.

-Claro que quiero repararla, pero quiero hacerlo yo- explicó Skye.

-Escucha, no quiero hacerte enojar, pero en tu estado actual no vas a poder hacer mucho, aunque te dieran de alta mañana, no podrías ponerte a trabajar.

-Deja que yo me preocupe por eso- replicó la vulpina.

Nick bajó las orejas y retrocedió levemente, sorprendido por la reacción de Skye.

La zorra suspiró, no tardando en entender lo que hizo -. Lo siento- Se disculpó -. Aprecio mucho lo que haces por mí, en serio, pero puedo cuidarme sola.

-Considerando que vives en medio de la nada, no lo dudo, simplemente creo que es demasiado para que lo hagas tú sola, tu camioneta no salió exactamente ilesa de aquél accidente- dijo rascándose la nuca.

Skye sólo podía imaginar qué tan mal había dejado a su amado vehículo, lo peor de la situación era que no había más culpables que ella, había sido víctima de su propia estupidez.

-¿Te parece si cambiamos de tema? Ya me quedó claro que mi camioneta tendrá suerte si vuelve a funcionar- rió irónica.

-Vale, vale, en todo caso, creo que ya te he hecho demasiadas preguntas, ¿no hay algo que tú quieras saber de mí?- soltó Nick.

-A decir verdad, sí- A Skye no le tomó nada contestar -. La última vez que escuché hablar de Zootopia, supe que eso de que cualquiera puede ser lo que desee es una vil mentira- explicó con algo de recelo -. ¿Cómo es que hay zorros policía?

-De hecho soy el único hasta ahora- respondió Nick, rascándose la nuca.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí… Escucha, no voy a mentirte; no todos pueden ser lo que desean, y si tengo esta placa es porque pasé un infierno para conseguirla. Este lugar es mucho mejor que Preyland, eso te lo aseguro, pero no es perfecto y el odio público hacia los zorros aquí es igual al resto del mundo, sin embargo, Zootopia ha sido el único lugar que me ha dado la oportunidad de ser algo más…- Bajó la mirada, en una mezcla agridulce de emociones, recordando brevemente el cambio por el que pasó su vida al conocer a Judy.

-Vaya- suspiró la vulpina -. No hay muchos lugares de los que puedas decir algo así.

-Lo sé. Por el momento creo en el lema de la ciudad- Sonrió Nick -. Hasta que la suerte decida abandonarme- río sagaz.

Skye también rió por el comentario, una agradable charla era algo que no tenía hacía años. Los dos zorros conversaron por un rato más, hasta que el celular de Nick rompió con el agradable ambiente que se había formado.

-¿Está todo bien?- preguntó Skye al ver la mueca seria en el rostro de Nick.

-Sí, o al menos algo así- respondió -. Ayer pasó algo grande y al parecer me quieren en la estación ahora mismo.

-¿Te tienes que ir?- cuestionó algo decepcionada.

-Descuida, no tengo nada qué hacer después de mi turno, así que haré lo posible por visitarte otra vez antes de que termine el día- aseguró sonriente. La vulpina correspondió dicha sonrisa y dejó ir al zorro.

Una vez fuera de la habitación de Skye, Nick atendió a la llamada de Jack.

-¿Qué pasa agente Smith?- bromeó al ver al conejo en la pantalla.

-Te dije que no me llamaras así- Se quejó Savage.

-Y yo te dije que lo haría de todas formas.

Jack suspiró irritado -. Como sea, escucha, ya deberías saberlo, fuiste ascendido a detective hace dos días.

-Bogo me envió un correo esta mañana.

-Y también sabrás que hace dos días, además de tu ascenso, atacaron el cuartel de Fuerzas Especiales.

-¿Cómo no saberlo? Salió en todos los noticieros del país- dijo algo exaltado.

-Sí… Como sea, te llamo para decirte que Bogo solicitó a todo el ZPD para una reunión de emergencia, tienes que estar allá.

-¿Qué hay de Judy?- preguntó confundido.

-De hecho, esperaba que tú lo supieras, incluso creía que ella ya te habría dicho todo esto a esta hora- explicó el conejo, rascándose la nuca.

-Espera, espera, espera, viven juntos ¿y no sabes dónde está?

-Oye, cuando desperté ella se había ido, cuando supe de la reunión en el ZPD di por sentado que estaría allá desde temprano, pero…

-Fuiste a buscarla y no estaba, ¿cierto?

-Sí, así es- dijo Jack, decaído -. Tampoco responde mis llamadas, me da miedo pensar que el ataque a FE fue demasiado para ella- Desvió la mirada, claramente angustiado por su prometida.

-Hey, anímate Jack, si averiguo algo de ella, te lo haré saber- Sonrió Nick.

-Gracias amigo.

Desde el día del ataque, Judy no podía sacar todo lo que pasó de su cabeza; muy poco le importaba haber estado frente a la muerte, había superado ese miedo hace mucho, sin embargo, nada parecía tener sentido. Desde el supuesto robo a la joyería del camello, quien al final de todo era cómplice o jefe de quienes atacaron Fuerzas Especiales, el extraño collar que habían perdido y finalmente, aquél mamífero vestido como doctor de la peste.

Desde que despertó por la madrugada, Judy había estado deambulando por la ciudad, buscando pistas, escuchando rumores, nadie ni nada tenía datos sobre quienes los atacaron. Una operación así requeriría planeación, pero parecía ser que todo simplemente salió de la nada. Ninguna de sus fuentes los conocía, nadie había oído hablar de algún criminal o mercenario que se vistiera de manera tan extraña. El no saber nada, el no tener pistas ni algo a qué aferrarse la hacía sentir una inútil.

-¡Tiene que haber algo!- clamó estresada, logrando asustar a uno que otro de los mamíferos que la rodeaban en la cafetería en que se encontraba.

En cuanto Judy recobró la compostura, respiró profundamente y se enfocó de nueva cuenta en los papeles que tenía regados en su mesa, como si por arte de magia una pista importante fuese a saltar ahora que los revisaba por decimoquinta ocasión.

-El señor Cornelius desapareció de la ciudad, los coyotes que arrestamos no nos dicen nada… Y luego está este sujeto- La coneja alzó una fotografía, sacada de los videos de seguridad de Fuerzas Especiales; era la imagen del enmascarado que llegó al final -. ¿Fue quien orquestó todo, o simplemente se aprovechó del caos?- Se cuestionó Judy -. Era como si supiera lo que pasaría ese día, sin embargo también parece que fue el único que se benefició de todo el ataque- Dejó escapar un irritado suspiro y dejó la foto de vuelta en la mesa -. Es muy pronto para descartarlo como cómplice- Con sus dedos estrujó su nariz, una vez más, no había llegado a nada.

Fácilmente pudo haberse quedado toda la mañana ahí, de no ser por el aviso de que un mensaje había llegado a su celular. La coneja lo revisó, era de Nick, y de paso vio todas las llamadas perdidas que tenía de Jack.

-Jack va a matarme- Ahora lo recordaba, había silenciado todas sus llamadas para el tiempo que estuvo investigando, de no ser por ese mensaje del zorro, no se habría percatado ni de qué hora era; ya iba tarde para el trabajo, y el mensaje de Nick sólo la hizo preocuparse más.

"Junta importante en el ZPD, no llegues tarde Rabo de algodón"

Tomó todos los papeles y corrió fuera del lugar, debía tomar un taxi lo más pronto posible o no llegaría jamás. La coneja no paraba de maldecirse una y otra vez por ser tan descuidada; tanto Nick como Jack la habían criticado por su obsesión con el trabajo y lo mucho que la hacía descuidar otras cosas, irónicamente, esa misma obsesión por el trabajo, ahora la había hecho descuidar el trabajo.

Nick miró su celular una última vez, releyó el mensaje que le había enviado a la coneja, asegurándose de que hubiera sido recibido y leído. Después de eso, se dirigió a la sala de conferencias, aún faltaba cerca de media hora para que Bogo empezara a gritar; según Ben, el búfalo se levantó de muy mal humor ese día.

El zorro no tenía apuro en llegar a su asiento, pese a que toda la sala ya estaba prácticamente ocupada por el resto de oficiales de la estación, al parecer la noticia del ataque a Fuerzas Especiales se esparció rápidamente; Wilde podía captar varios murmullos referentes al tema, tal vez algunos más discreto que otros, el punto radicaba en que, el tema del día no sería nada desconocido para nadie.

-Vamos Hopps, tú nunca llegas tarde al trabajo- musitó Nick para sí mismo, dejando descansar su cabeza sobre su pata izquierda, y observando el lugar vacío de la coneja junto a él.

El tiempo pasó más rápido de lo que a Nick le hubiera gustado, poco a poco sentía al búfalo mala cara acercándose, y si no veía a Judy para entonces, estaría en graves problemas, sin mencionar la preocupación ya infundada por culpa de Jack y la misteriosa "desaparición" de la coneja.

La puerta de la sala se abrió, y para desagrado del zorro, no era Judy quien entró. Bogo había hecho acto de presencia, y como de costumbre, no había sido suficiente para callar todo el alboroto del lugar, cosa que cierto individuo aprovechó para colarse en la junta, justo a tiempo para escuchar el característico "saludo matinal del jefe.

-¡Ya cállense!-

-¡Zanahorias!- clamó Nick en voz baja -. Creí que no lo lograrías.

-Sí, por un momento yo también creí eso- rió algo nerviosa, mirando de reojo a Bogo para cerciorarse de que no la hubiese visto llegar tarde.

-¿Qué explicación debo darle a Jack cuando lo vea? Estaba muy preocupado esta mañana.- explicó sonriente.

-¿Lo dices en serio?- cuestionó incrédula.

-Bueno, según me dijo, te fuiste sin avisar y no respondiste ni una sola de sus llamadas.

-Lo sé- suspiró la coneja, enfadada consigo misma y estrujando su rostro con sus patas -. ¿Puedes guardar un secreto?-

El zorro asintió

-Jack seguramente me habría detenido de haber sabido lo que iba a hacer, así que… silencie su número temporalmente- explicó rascándose la nuca.

-¡¿Qué?!- Se sorprendió -. Vamos Judy, eso no se hace, ¿qué estabas haciendo que era tan importante?

-Buscando cualquier pista sobre quienes nos atacaron hace dos noches, pero no encontré nada. Veré llamar a Jack en cuanto la junta termine.

-¡Si ya terminaron de murmurar, tenemos trabajo qué hacer!- clamó Bogo al ver a los dos.

-Lo siento jefe- respondieron al unísono.

Bogo resopló molesto y dirigió la mirada al frente de la sala -. ¡No creo que sea necesario recordarles lo que pasó hace dos noches en el cuartel de Fuerzas Especiales, así que seré directo! ¡El alcalde quiere a las mejores unidades policiales en este caso, y como somos el distrito principal de Zootopia, estamos en la lista de miembros para el trabajo! Pese a lo que les hayan dicho, no quería a todo el ZPD en esta reunión, ya se habrán dado cuenta de ello por todo el espacio de sobra; si están aquí es porque los considero mis mejores elementos, y los quiero metidos de lleno a esto. Si tenían casos pendientes, serán reasignados, así como también se les asignará un miembro de las Fuerzas Especiales para trabajar el caso. Hasta que no sepamos quién o quiénes y por qué atacaron, no podrán abandonar esta misión, ¡¿Quedó claro?!

-¡Sí señor!- respondieron todos.

-En estos archivos está toda la información que se tiene hasta ahora, por desgracia no es mucho, pero servirá para empezar- aseguró Bogo mientras entregaba las carpetas a los oficiales presentes, aunque curiosamente, saltándose a dos de ellos.

-Am, jefe…- Trató de hablar Judy.

-Wilde, Hopps, los quiero en mi oficina a las 6, retírense - interrumpió sin siquiera verlos.

El zorro y la coneja intercambiaron miradas por algunos segundos, pensando en si valía la pena discutir, aunque la respuesta era un tanto obvia a ese punto. Ambos se levantaron de sus asientos y salieron de la sala de juntas a esperar las instrucciones de Bogo.

-¿Crees que esté molesto con nosotros?- preguntó Judy mientras caminaba hacia la oficina del jefe.

-Lo dudo mucho, hasta donde recuerdo no hemos hecho nada para subirle la presión arterial, además, si estuviera enojado con nosotros, no habría tenido reparo en humillarnos frente al resto de oficiales- rió Nick, irónico.

-Tienes razón, aún recuerdo el incidente de la cebra- dijo la coneja con desgano -. Entonces, ¿de qué crees que se trate?

-Ni idea, pero tengo otro asunto pendiente en la ciudad-. El zorro empezó a adelantarse.

-¿Qué? Oye, espera- Corrió tras él -. No puedes irte, el jefe dijo…

-Dijo que nos quería a las 6, y aún faltan unas cuantas horas para eso- Sonrió sagaz -. Estaré de vuelta a tiempo, palabra de explorador- Levantó su pata en forma de broma.

-No eres un explorador- Judy se cruzó de brazos y lo miró con seriedad.

-Y tú eres quien no llegó temprano hoy.

-Bien, ya entendí, suerte en lo que sea que vayas a hacer.

-Nos vemos Pelusa.

Mientras tanto, al otro lado de la ciudad, el cuartel de Fuerzas Especiales seguía en reparación, principalmente la fachada frontal y la recepción del edificio, a fin de cuentas, fue donde la lluvia de balas se dio en primer lugar. Se había notificado a las familias del trágico deceso de aquellos que murieron en el ataque, no habían sido días fáciles y por encima de todo, no prometían mejorar. Lance había hecho todo lo posible para mantener a los medios lejos de él y de sus agentes, aunque muy poco podía hacer por lo que públicamente ya se sabía, sea como fuere, al parecer había llegado algo grande a la ciudad después de todo.

Un automóvil de tamaño mediano llegó a la parte frontal del edificio, el lobo con gorra que estaba dentro fue recibido por la imagen de cientos de constructores arreglando los muros, las puertas y también secciones del suelo. Mathew no creía lo que sus ojos veían, lentamente bajó de su auto y contempló por algunos segundos más todo el desastre.

-Ahri no mentía, hicieron pedazos el lugar- musitó incrédulo.

-¡Matt!- Escuchó el lobo. Como si la hubiese llamado, la jaguar de pelaje teñido ahora corría rápidamente hacia él.

-Hey, un gusto ver… ¡Agh!- Se quejó el sentir sus costillas siendo comprimidas por la felina -. Demasiado, demasiado, demasiado…

-Lo siento- Se apartó Ahri del abrazo, -. Como eres tan grande no creí que te dolería tanto- explicó.

-Sí, ser grande no me hace de piedra, ¿sabes?

Los dos rieron y siguieron el camino por el frente del cuartel.

-Entonces, ¿tienen alguna idea de quienes fueron?- preguntaba Mathew.

-Solamente tenemos un nombre, fuera de eso, nada de nada- respondió Naiahri.

-Recuerdo bien que el día del incidente llamaste como loca a mi casa y a mi celular, ¿pasó otra cosa?- cuestionó curioso.

-Sí, al parecer la pelea que tuviste con Sam no fue sólo por lo cretino que es, te querían en una ambulancia para usarte como chantaje.

-Vaya, casi es algo halagador que pensaran en mí- sonrió bromista.

-Por un momento creí que…

-Oye, oye, no soy tan descuidado como puedo llegar a parecer, ¿de acuerdo?- dijo en un intento de calmarla -. Estoy aquí y estoy completo. Mejor dime, ¿qué tal está el ego de Lance?

-Destrozado- rió un poco complacida.

-Sí- Clamó Matt en voz baja, haciendo un ademán con su brazo.

-No seas tan duro con él, este fue un golpe fuerte para todos- dijo Ahri, con algo de seriedad.

-Bien, bien, supongo que al menos me evité una semana sin sueldo.

Sin saberlo, los dos se dirigían a donde Jack se encontraba.

-De verdad, de verdad lo siento Jack, no era mi intención preocuparte- decía Judy, al otro lado de la videollamada de Savage.

-Está bien, es sólo que, después de lo que pasó, bueno, creí que estarías…

-Estoy bien, ¿sí?

-Bien- Sonrió Jack -. ¿Cena en mi departamento esta noche?

-Técnicamente es nuestro departamento- rió la coneja.

-Hehe, bueno…- La atención del conejo se desvió hacia el lobo blanco recién llegado -. Cariño te llamo más tarde.

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó preocupada.

-Eso espero, hasta más tarde- Cortó la llamada y corrió donde Mathew y Naiahri.

-Sin pistas, sin nombres, esto no va a ser sencillo- decía el lobo.

-¡Matt!- Clamó el conejo.

-¿Hmm, Savage?

-Estaba esperándote- comentó Jack, al estar frente a él.

-Creo que tendrás que hacer fila, Ahri llegó primero- bromeó Mathew.

-Escucha esto es serio- Se quejó el conejo.

-Bien, bien, todos se levantaron de mal humor hoy. ¿De qué se trata Jack?

-De él- Del interior de su saco, Jack mostró a Ahri y a Mathew la fotografía del misterioso atacante de hace dos noches. La felina ya estaba familiarizada con el asunto, del lobo no se podía decir lo mismo.

-¿Se supone que debo saber quién o qué es?- cuestionó confundido.

-No… no exactamente- respondió Savage.

-Eres el mejor de inteligencia Matt, te necesitamos en esto- Agregó Naiahri.

-Y por eso estoy aquí- El lobo tomó la fotografía -. A simple vista realmente no puede verse nada, diría que conseguir un traje así de perfecto no es tarea fácil, y no cualquiera podría hacerlo- explicó -. ¿Se llevó algo?

-Una pieza de evidencia muy importante, ¿recuerdas el collar que traía conmigo el día del ataque?- Mathew asintió -. Se lo llevó.

-¿Por qué?- Confusión pura era lo que el rostro del híbrido dejaba ver -. Aunque creo que ese por qué estaba en el collar.

-Llegamos a esa conclusión también- Aseguró la jaguar.

-Necesito ver los videos de seguridad, debe haber algo ahí. ¿Qué pasó con Samuel?- preguntó mientras empezaba a caminar junto con el conejo y la jaguar.

-Sigue sin hablar, casi pareciera que tiene miedo de alguien- respondió Jack.

-¿Ese idiota le teme a alguien más? Eso sí es raro.

-Podría tratarse del camello, ¿cómo se llamaba?- habló Ahri.

-Cornelius- aclaró Matt.

-¿Y tú cómo lo sabes?- cuestionó Savage.

-No llegué a ser jefe de inteligencia de este lugar sólo por mi bonita cara- Se mofó.

-Te ayudaré entonces- dijo Naiahri.

-Y yo tendré qué dejarlos a los dos con eso, Lance me quiere en otra parte ahora- comentó Jack al ver su teléfono -. Espero logren encontrar algo- Se marchó.

-Y… ¿Cómo estás?- preguntó la jaguar apenas se quedaron solos.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Bueno, te golpearon, la discusión con tu hermano, y ahora te enteras de que en realidad querían secuestrarte… ¿Seguro que estás bien?- La preocupación era más que clara en su mirar, ¿cómo no estarlo? Se trataba de alguien a quien conocía desde la infancia, se trataba de su mejor amigo.

Mathew dejó escapar un leve suspiro, acompañado por una sonrisa también -. Soy más duro de lo que parezco, a este punto creo que ya deberías saberlo.

-Aun así…

-Oye, oye, basta de pensamientos sombríos, el día acaba de empezar- bromeó el híbrido -. Mejor cuéntame qué tal la cita con tu novio anoche.

-¿En serio?- rió la jaguar -. Fue horrible, llegó tarde y tuve que pagar todo yo.

-Creí que siempre dividían la cuenta.

-Igual yo, hasta hace dos semanas al menos- sonrió ella.

-Te dije que no podías confiar en un jaguar de las nieves- bromeó Mathew.

-No digas eso, mi padre es de esa misma especie- replicó Naiahri, dando un leve y amistoso golpe en el brazo del lobo.

-Auch, bien, bien, me retracto. En fin, será mejor darnos prisa.

Después de haberse reunido con su jefe, Jack había sido asignado directamente a la estación del distrito 1 del ZPD, en pocas palabras, estaría trabajando con Nick y Judy; eran el equipo perfecto y eso lo complacía de sobremanera. Ahora caminaba por la calle, matando algo de tiempo hasta la hora indicada para regresar al ZPD, podría ver a Judy de frente en vez de por la pantalla de su celular, necesitaba hacerlo después del susto de la mañana. Iba inmerso en sus pensamientos hasta que algo llamó su atención.

-¿Nick?- El zorro estaba al otro lado de la calle, cerca de un callejón y mirando en todas direcciones, claramente buscando no ser visto por nadie.

Jack lo observó por algunos segundos más, hasta que el zorro finalmente giró en la esquina del callejón, adentrándose al mismo; Savage se acercó lentamente, se quedó justo en la esquina y alzó las orejas, había alguien más con Wilde.

-¿Lo tienes?- preguntaba un tejón.

-Sí, lo tengo, directo del almacén de evidencia, nadie notará que no está- De su bolsillo sacó una pequeña bolsa con pequeños cristales rojizos dentro.

-¿Qué les dije?- clamó un ciervo de aparente edad joven -. Este sujeto consigue de todo- Tomó a Nick del hombro.

-Eso veo- comentó el tejón -. ¿Qué dices Lainus, crees que el jefe quiera hacer un trato?

-Si pudieras conseguir más que unos pocos gramos, podría ser, pero esto es patético- Se quejó un lince de pelaje grisáceo.

-Me imaginaba que necesitaría algo más para sorprender al gato malhumorado- Se mofó Nick, no complaciendo mucho al tal Lainus -. No es la primera vez que hago tratos contigo Lanning- dijo mirando al tejón -. Y sabes que me gusta el dinero fácil, sobre todo cuando es mucho- De un basurero que se encontraba en el lugar extrajo un gran paquete forrado en etiquetas de evidencia del ZPD. Los tres "compradores" del zorro quedaron anonadados al verlo.

-Esto es de una redada hecha hace 6 meses, todos los sospechosos quedaron bajo arresto, así que nadie lo buscará- explicó mientras lo extendía al lince, este se había quedado sin palabras.

-Hehe, te cerró la boca Lainus- Se burló el tejón.

El lince regresó a la realidad después de ese comentario, dibujó una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro y le devolvió la mirada a Nick -. Parece que sí podemos hacer negocios después de todo, Wilde. ¿Cuánto quieres por todo esto?

-600 dólares, al contado y justo ahora- respondió firme.

-¿Sólo 600 por 5 kilos de obsidiana roja? Creí que los zorros eran mejores haciendo tratos- Bufó Lainus.

-Llamémoslo un descuento por primera compra, si quieren más, costará más- Se cruzó de brazos.

-Oye Lanning, no me dijiste que era tan rastrero- El tejón se encogió de hombros -. Policía y todo, pero zorro al final del día, me agradas. Le comentaré a mi jefe de esto, tal vez podamos hacer un negocio grande, mientras tanto, nos serviría mucho otro paquete así para la próxima semana, te pagaremos el doble de lo de hoy.

-Trato hecho- Nick y Lainus estrecharon las patas.

-Aquí tienes Nicky- Lanning tendió al vulpino los 600 dólares.

-Caballeros, ha sido un placer hacer negocios con ustedes.

-Sí, sí, como digas- Los tres se marcharon sin decir más nada. Nick guardó el dinero en el bolsillo de su camiseta y se dispuso a irse también.

-¿Nick?- Antes de poder siquiera empezar a caminar, Jack hizo acto de presencia, bloqueando una de las salidas del callejón.

El conejo y el zorro se miraron en silencio por algunos segundos, casi podía sentirse algo de tensión en el ambiente, hasta que Wilde habló.

-Lo digo en serio Jack, deja de usar esa colonia, podía olerte desde el otro lado de la calle- Se quejó el vulpino.

-Oh vamos, ni que esos tarados supieran que era yo- respondió el conejo.

-Si sigues apareciendo cada vez que hago un intercambio, en algún momento van a notar ese recurrente olor tuyo, no puedo creer que a Judy le guste.

-Di lo que quieras Wilde, este aroma es una sensación entre los conejos- presumió Jack -. Entonces, por lo que escuché, al fin llamaste la atención de un pez gordo.

-Sí así es- suspiró Nick -. A Bogo le gustará saber esto…- dijo decaído.

-¿Pasa algo?- cuestionó Savage.

-No es exactamente fácil hacer esto, ellos podrían descubrirme u otro policía podría arrestarme si me ven, a fin de cuentas, solamente tú, Bogo y yo estamos en esto… Puedes llamarme cobarde si quieres, pero tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasar.

-Oye tranquilo, si se vuelve demasiado arriesgado te sacamos de inmediato, y si algún otro oficial te arresta, Bogo se encarga de eso; te tenemos cubierto amigo- Sonrió el conejo, logrando dar ánimos a Nick y haciéndolo sentir un poco más seguro.

-Sí, gracias Jack.

-Sé que no querías hacer esto, pero te aseguro que todo valdrá la pena, acabar con todos los traficantes de obsidiana roja de la ciudad debe valer para algo, ¿no?

-Claro que es importante, es sólo que…- Nick se cortó.

-¿Qué?

Nick suspiró -. Nada, tienes razón, todo saldrá bien- Sonrió.

-Ese es el Nicholas Wilde que conozco… Aunque… Te lo digo de nuevo, no vamos a dejar que nada te pase, creo que Bogo ya había sido muy claro en eso, pero ahora yo también te lo digo.

El vulpino sonrió nuevamente -. Bien, creo que debo volver al ZPD.

-Entonces te acompaño, fui asignado ahí recientemente.

-¿Te asignaron o suplicaste que te asignaran?- bromeó el zorro.

-Muy chistoso…

Un tiempo más tarde, faltaban 15 minutos para las 6 de la tarde, 15 minutos para la reunión en la oficina de Bogo, y por supuesto, Nick no aparecía por ninguna parte; Judy no había salido de la estación en todo el día, y definitivamente esperaba que su compañero apareciera a tiempo, lo último que necesitaba eran los gritos de Bogo. Sea como fuere, no es como si pudiera salir corriendo a buscar al zorro en ese momento, sólo le quedaba aceptar su destino.

Con pasos algo inseguros, la coneja subió al segundo piso del ZPD, preparando su ánimo para los regaños que con seguridad iba a recibir. Parte de ella esperaba que Nick llegase en el último segundo, razón por la cual estaba caminando particularmente lento, por desgracia para ella, en cuestión de nada, ya se encontraba frente a la puerta de Bogo.

-Juro que voy a rasurarle la cola a ese zorro- masculló entre dientes.

Abrió la puerta, y para su grata y un tanto frustrante sorpresa, Nick y Jack ya se encontraban ahí.

-Hopps, hasta que te dignaste en aparecer- Se quejó Bogo al verla entrar.

-Lo siento jefe, yo… Am…

-Como sea, no quiero excusas, toma asiento.

Se sentó a lado de Nick, frente al escritorio del búfalo, mientras que Jack los observaba recargado en la pared.

-Me pides que no llegue tarde y eres tú quien se atrasa, eso es triste Zanahorias- Se burló Nick.

-Cállate, no te vi entrar por ningún lado, ¿cómo iba a saber que ya estabas aquí?

-¡Silencio los dos!- clamó Bogo -. Esta es la cuestión, ahora que ambos tienen el rango de detectives, los trabajos que recibirán serán más importantes, empezando por esto- deslizó hacia ellos una carpeta, la cual Judy no tardó en tomar.

-¿La joyería? Creí que esto ya…

-No es solamente la joyería, sino todo lo que ha pasado desde eso- interrumpió el jefe.

-Hmp, entonces no era un simple acto de vandalismo después de todo- comentó Nick.

-Jefe, no quiero ofenderlo, pero todo lo que está en este archivo es lo que ya sabemos, no hay información relevante- explicó Judy.

-Así es- hablo el vulpino, tomando el archivo y sacudiéndolo en el aire -. Esta cosa está más delgada que mi cartera.

-Cállense ya, sé que no tenemos nada, es por eso que trabajaran con el agente Savage de Fuerzas Especiales, de igual manera tengo entendido que ya tienen algún tipo de indicio para una posible pista.

-Así es- respondió Jack -. Cuanto menos sabemos lo que están buscando, ya es algo.

-Jefe, no lo entiendo, todos los demás oficiales están trabajando en esto mismo, entonces…- Trató de decir la coneja.

-No, ellos están trabajando en encontrar a quienes atacaron Fuerzas Especiales, ustedes tienen que descubrir qué pasó con el dueño de la joyería, y con este tipo- Bogo mostró la imagen de quien parecía ser la sensación del momento, aquél mamífero vestido como doctor de la peste.

-¿Otra vez ese sujeto?- habló Nick -. ¿Por qué de la nada es tan importante?

-Bueno, siendo completamente honestos, sí tenemos una pista sobre él- comentó Jack.

-¿Ah sí?- cuestionaron Nick y Judy al unísono.

-Es la primera vez que ataca, pero no es la primera vez que se le ve- Jack sacó unas cuantas fotografías de su saco y las dejó sobre el escritorio.

-Espera, espera, espera, ¿ese es Mr. Big?- habló el zorro, sorprendido.

-Imposible- soltó la coneja.

-Tendrán qué interrogar a la musaraña- dijo Bogo.

-No será fácil, los líderes del crimen no dan citas para hablar- Se quejó Savage.

-Ya se nos ocurrirá algo- interrumpió Judy.

-Entonces lo dejo a su mejor criterio. Hopps, puedes retirarte, tengo qué hablar con estos dos ahora.

-¿Qué? Pero creí que éramos…

-Esto no tiene nada qué ver con el caso, sino con el ascenso de Wilde, y ya que fue Savage quien lo propició, debo aclarar ciertos puntos con ellos.

-Pero…- Trató de hablar Judy.

-Pero nada Hopps, puedes retirarte.

Un poco confundida, decidió hacer caso, lo último que quería era molestar al jefe.

-Suerte- musitó al oído del zorro, después salió de la oficina y cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

-Bueno jefe, detective Wilde suena genial, déjeme decirle que lo mejor es ya no tener que usar el unifor…

-No están aquí por eso- interrumpió el búfalo.

-¿No?- cuestionó Wilde. Jack por su parte, ya se hacía una idea de qué iba todo.

-Tenías un intercambio hoy, ¿no es cierto?- preguntó el jefe.

Nick suspiró o algo decaído -. Sí, así es. Todo salió bien podría decirse, más que bien de hecho.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Una de las cabezas de los traficantes al parecer podría hacer un trato con él- explicó Savage.

-Entonces tu cobertura como policía corrupto sigue intacta- comentó Bogo, aliviado de que nada se haya salido de control todavía.

-Demasiado intacta para mi gusto- musitó Nick, aunque de igual manera, siendo escuchado por Bogo.

-Escucha Wilde, sé que esto no es fácil y estoy consciente de los peligros que conlleva hacer este trabajo, te agradezco mucho lo que estás haciendo y nos encargaremos de que salgas ileso, ¿de acuerdo?- Pese a lo que pudiera llegar a parecer, Bogo se preocupaba a su manera por todos sus oficiales, y Nick no era la excepción.

-De acuerdo, sólo… No hay que extenderlo más de lo necesario- Sonrió algo nervioso -. Por cierto, este fue el pago- Mostró los 600 dólares.

-Puedes conservarlo- respondió el búfalo, ni siquiera dudó en permitirle al zorro quedarse con tanto dinero.

-¿Lo dice en serio?

-No es una cantidad importante, aunque la guardemos como evidencia, no nos ayudaría en prácticamente nada.

-Bueno, ¿quién soy yo para desafiar las órdenes de mi jefe?- sonrió el vulpino, tomando de nuevo los 600 dólares -. Muchas gracias jefe- agregó, esta vez con un poco más de seriedad.

-Ahora vete, quiero a mis dos detectives trabajando para resolver esto.

Nick no dijo más, simplemente hizo un ademán y se fue, dejando a Jack y a Bogo.

-Jefe, esta no es mi área y mucho menos trabajo aquí, pero ese era dinero ilegal, ¿es correcto que se lo quede?- preguntó Jack.

-Creí que ustedes eran amigos Savage- Se levantó de su escritorio.

-Claro que lo somos, y es por eso que me preocupa que mi mejor amigo sea descubierto con dinero lavado- dijo alzando el brazo hacia la puerta, claramente preocupado.

-Agente Savage, ¿cuánto tiempo lleva trabajando en Fuerzas Especiales?

-5 años.

-Yo llevo 25 años siendo parte de esta estación, con el tiempo aprendes que no todo es blanco y negro, a veces hacer lo correcto implica ir en contra de la ley. Este trabajo, lo que Wilde está haciendo, es muy peligroso y ya he perdido buenos oficiales en operaciones encubiertas, dejar que ese zorro conserve ese dinero es la más mínima cosa que puedo hacer por él- Era extraño no escuchar a Bogo gritando, y eso que Jack no trabajaba ahí.

-¿Y qué es lo máximo que puede hacer por él?- preguntó Jack.

-No dejarlo morir.

-Ok, ese es un pensamiento sombrío- rió incómodo, el conejo -. Buen chiste.

-¿Te parece que bromeo?- comentó Bogo.

Savage suspiró un poco tenso, por un momento imaginó ese horrible escenario.

-Simplemente no hay que dejar que llegue a eso.

Fuera de la oficina, Nick ya se había reunido con Judy.

-Bueno, y tú te quejabas de que no había nada interesante por hacer- decía la coneja.

-No me quejaba por eso, me quejaba porque no salíamos de la estación… Ahora desearía que siguiera así- dijo decaído.

-Oh vamos, anímate Nick incluso tenemos una pista.

El zorro sonrió, recordando algo muy importante -. Sobre esa pista Zanahorias…

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Crees que Jack va a aceptar quedarse mientras nosotros vamos a hablar con Mr. Big?

El optimismo y la sonrisa de Judy desaparecieron de inmediato, y una sensación gélida le recorrió la espalda. Se quedó petrificada justo en donde estaba, mientras que Nick en cierta manera, se divertía con ese silencioso espectáculo.

-Lo olvidé por completo…

El zorro llevó sus patas a la cadera -. ¿De verdad estás diciéndome que tú, Judy Hopps, olvidaste mencionarle a tu prometido que eres madrina de la nieta del jefe de la familia criminal más importante de Tundratown?- De la nada, Nick empezó a reír a carcajadas, ganándose un par de miradas de otros oficiales, aunque nadie le dio demasiada importancia al por qué.

-¡Cállate!- reprochó avergonzada -. Esto es serio Nick, ¿qué voy a hacer?

El zorro recién tomaba aire y se relajaba -. Oye, no me metas en esto, yo no voy a casarme con Jack, ¿o sí?

-Por favor, ayúdame- suplicaba juntando ambas patas.

-Zanahorias, por mucho que me gustaría hacerlo, no hay nada que yo diga o haga para suavizarlo. Mi consejo es que simplemente le digas la verdad- explicó un poco más serio.

Judy suspiró -. Creo que tienes razón.

-Yo siempre la tengo- sonrió burlón.

-Nos vemos aquí por la noche, mientras tanto pensaré en cómo decírselo.

-Yo iré a arreglar algo, nos vemos Zanahorias- Se despidió Nick -. Oh, por cierto, si no es molestia, esta noche, después de la visita a Mr. Big, habrá cena en casa de mis padres, me gustaría que tú y Jack estuvieran ahí también.

-Será un placer Nick- sonrió la coneja -. Bueno… ¿Cómo diablos se lo voy a decir a Jack?

-¿Decirme qué?- preguntó el conejo desde detrás de ella.

-¡Jack!- Se asustó la coneja.

-Wow, tranquila, no voy a hacerte nada- río por la reacción de Judy -. ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?

-Pues… Am… Ven conmigo, ¿quieres?

-De acuerdo

Nick regresó al hospital, haría otra visita a Skye siendo que esa noche estaría un poco ocupado con un par de compromisos. Ahora que habían pasado un par de días, el zorro empezaba a preguntarse exactamente qué estaba haciendo; ayudar a Skye y llevarla al hospital había sido por sentido común, pero seguir visitándola parecía estar siendo algo exagerado. En parte, Nick sabía a qué se debía tal "amabilidad" aunque no lo admitiría a viva voz, era una forma de sobrellevar su reciente decepción amorosa; tal vez suene cruel, pero había funcionado hasta ahora, el qué haría una vez que su nueva amiga se recuperase y dejara la ciudad era algo por lo que se preocuparía a su debido tiempo.

-Por ahí señor Wilde- Le decía una antílope al zorro, señalándole el camino por un pasillo distinto al que había seguido esa mañana.

-¡Auch!- Escuchó

-¿Hmm?- El vulpino asomó su cabeza por una puerta, encontrando a quien estaba buscando.

-Espere… Duele… Duele mucho…- Se quejaba Skye, aparentemente sin poder respirar bien. Un doctor trataba de ajustar una faja alrededor de su torso.

-En verdad lo siento, pero si no se ajusta bien las fracturas en los arcos costales tardarán mucho más en sanar- explicó la cebra que ajustaba la faja -. Con eso bastará.

Skye llevó una pata a su pecho, le costaba un poco respirar, sin mencionar el dolor que le causaba en sí mismo llevar puesta esa cosa.

-¿Hola?- Nick golpeó el marco de la puerta un par de veces.

-¿Lo puedo ayudar en algo?- preguntó el doctor.

-Sí, sólo quería ver cómo estaba mi prima- sonrió él.

-Horrible- Se quejó la vulpina.

-La faja es necesaria para sanar las fracturas.

-¿Son conminutas?- preguntó curioso.

-Efectivamente- respondió el doctor -. Ahora sólo queda llevarla de regreso a su habitación.

-Puedo ir yo sola- dijo fastidiada, aunque la pata enyesada obviamente no se lo iba a permitir.

-Hehe, yo me encargo de eso doc- rió el zorro.

-Muy bien, llame si necesita algo- La cebra los dejó y sólo quedaron los dos zorros.

-Entonces, ¿el tratamiento VIP no te va?- bromeó Nick.

-Muy chistoso- reprochó irónica - .¿Cómo supiste eso?

-¿Qué?

-Las fracturas conmi… Como se llamen

-Oh eso- Wilde se acercó y se sentó sobre la camilla en la que estaba Skye -. Un año después de que me hice policía un par de idiotas me golpearon con un auto tratando de huir de una patrulla, terminé con dos costillas totalmente destrozadas, incluso tuve que usar una faja igual a la que llevas puesta ahora- explicó Nick.

-Supongo que ser policía no es simplemente repartir multas y ya- comentó ella.

-Conozco a cierta coneja que aseguraría eso también.

-¿Qué haces aquí Nick? Creí que vendrías más tarde- dijo curiosa.

-Sí, más tarde no podré estar aquí, así que aproveché el tiempo libre que tuve a esta hora- sonrió.

Por desgracia no había mucho material de conversación, y el silencio incómodo no se hizo esperar. Skye no tenía nada para contar, o mejor dicho, nada que quisiera contar, y en cuanto a Nick, él no sabía qué decir en absoluto.

-¿Sabes cuánto tiempo estaré aquí?- preguntó Skye.

-No, no en realidad, diría que lo más preocupante son tus costillas rotas, tal vez en cuanto sanen te dejen ir.

-Ojalá y no sea mucho tiempo.

-¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

Ella asintió.

-¿Qué harás después de todo esto?- preguntó el zorro

-¿Te refieres a cuando me den alta?- cuestionó.

-Sí.

La vulpina suspiró -. Creo que regresaré a mi taller y empezaré a reparar mi camioneta.

Nick quedó un poco fuera de lugar por la respuesta -. ¿Sólo eso?

-Sí, sólo eso- Sonrió Skye, tal vez no entendiendo del todo la pregunta.

-Ya veo- dijo el zorro, un poco decaído.

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó ella.

-No, no claro que no- rió nervioso -. En fin, puedo quedarme por aquí un rato más, si es que quieres.

-Si no es mucho pedir, ¿podrías conseguirme algo de comida real? Tengo algo de dinero guardado en la funda de mi celular.

-Y ahora tendré que agregar contrabandista de comida chatarra a mi currículum- bromeó Wilde.

-Hehe, disculpa por orillarte a estos extremos- bromeó Skye también.

-Sólo espero poder recuperar mi honor algún día- dramatizó él.

Nick se quedó con Skye por el resto de la tarde, al menos podía pasar un rato agradable hasta la noche, Judy en su caso no podría decir lo mismo, Jack no tomó del todo bien la relación de la coneja con Mr. Big.

Más tarde esa noche, tal como habían acordado, los tres se vieron en el ZPD y con el auto de Jack se dirigieron al distrito alto de Tundratown. El viaje en si mismo había sido de lo más pesado, por no decir incómodo; Jack simplemente no terminaba de asimilar la situación, parte de él no se creía la familiaridad de Judy con la mafia, y la otra parte no podía parar de temblar de terror al pensar en ello. Savage había estado detrás de Mr. Big durante años, en más de una ocasión tuvo algún enfrentamiento contra los familiares de la musaraña, y ahora de la nada, resulta que no sólo debería dejarlo en paz, sino que seguramente lo vería en su boda.

-¡Jack!- clamó Judy.

-¿Qué, qué pasa?- reaccionó el conejo.

-Trataba de decirte que tal vez sea mejor que tú esperes en el auto- respondió.

-¿Por qué?- cuestionó indignado.

-Amigo- habló Nick -. Como alguien que ya hizo enojar mucho a Mr. Big una vez, te digo que Judy tiene razón, es mejor que nos dejes esto a nosotros.

-Se supone que tú debes de estar de mi lado zorro traidor- Se quejó el conejo.

-Y lo estoy, trato de evitar que maten a mi mejor amigo antes de que se suicide… Digo, que se case- bromeó sonriente.

-Los odio a los dos- Se cruzó de brazos y se dejó caer en el asiento del conductor.

-También te quiero- Judy lo besó en la mejilla.

-También te quiero, pero no voy a besarte- comentó Nick al bajar.

Jack restregó sus patas en su cara, dejando escapar un pesado suspiro mientras que el zorro y la coneja caminaban hacia la mansión de Mr. Big.

-Más vale que estén bien- resopló Savage.

-Si lo piensas un poco, lo tomó muy bien, ¿cierto?- habló Nick.

-Dices eso porque no escuchaste su lado neurótico y paranoico esta tarde, me dio 20 razones diferentes por las cuales debería ir a ver un psicólogo, y otras 5 de por qué debería arrestar a Mr. Big.- se quejó la coneja

-¿Al menos eran buenas razones para ir al psicólogo?- Se burló el vulpino -. Auch- Se quejó al ser golpeado en el brazo.

Nick tocó el timbre, y después de un par de segundos un oso polar les abrió la puerta.

-¿Qué tal todo Otar?- saludó el zorro.

-Nicky, ha pasado tiempo desde tu última visita- sonrió el oso.

-Sí, bueno… Antes no podía ni mirar en dirección de esta casa- Se rascó la nuca.

-Entren.

Se movieron por el pasillo principal hasta llegar al despacho de Mr. Big, quien ya los estaba esperando.

-Nicky, Judy, es todo un placer verlos- saludó la musaraña.

-Es un placer también- respondió la coneja -. ¿Cómo está Fru Fru?

-De maravilla, aún no se cree que te vayas a casar, ha estado planeando varias cosas desde que se enteró.

"¿Ellos ya lo sabían?" Se preguntó Nick a sí mismo.

-Es muy tierno de su parte, pero no quiero abusar de su amistad, espero no esté planeando nada demasiado costoso- dijo Judy, apenada en cierta forma.

-Tonterías, sólo lo mejor para la familia. ¿Y qué hay de ti Nicky?

-¿Qué hay de mí?- cuestionó confundido.

-Tu compañera se casa, ¿y tú ni una cita has tenido en años?

-De acuerdo, ese fue un golpe bajo…

Judy y Mr. Big rieron por la situación, aunque la coneja no pudo ahogar por completo el sentimiento de culpa, a fin de cuentas, esos años de soltería del zorro, fácilmente podrían deberse a ella

-En fin, sé que no están aquí para hablar de esto- dijo el pequeño mamífero -. Cuando me llamaste esta tarde, dijiste que había un asunto urgente del que querías hablar.

-Así es, no me gusta molestarlo con esto, pero llegamos a un callejón sin salida- explicó Judy.

-Ambos nos hemos ayudado varias veces en el pasado, no es ninguna molestia, querida, ahora dime de qué se trata todo.

La coneja le hizo un ademán a Nick, quien del bolsillo de su camisa sacó la fotografía del mamífero enmascarado con Mr. Big, en lo que parecía ser los muelles de Tundratown.

-¿Sabe quién es?- preguntó Judy.

La musaraña se quedó congelada por algunos segundos, incluso algunos de los osos presentes veían la fotografía fijamente, con nada más que ira en su mirar.

-¿Lo han visto?- cuestionó Mr. Big.

-Algo así… Atacó Fuerzas Especiales, Jack y yo estábamos ahí y… Bueno, lo vimos- explicó la coneja.

-¿Usted sabe quién es?- preguntó Nick.

-Desearía no hacerlo- dijo Big -. No me malentiendan, no sé quién o qué animal se esconde debajo de la máscara, y dudo mucho que el nombre que nos dio sea de verdad, sin embargo sepan esto; él no es bienvenido en esta casa- Wilde retrocedió levemente, conocía a la perfección las expresiones de la musaraña, y la del momento era inconfundible; estaba molesto.

-¿Qué hizo para ofenderlo?- interrogó Judy.

-¿Ofenderme? Ojalá hubiera sido algo tan simple como eso. ¡Ese bastardo casi mata a mi hija!

-¡¿Qué?!- clamaron al unísono el zorro y la coneja.

-Fue hace años, mucho antes de siquiera conocerte a ti Nicky; durante una reunión en los muelles, un encargo para nosotros había llegado, y yo personalmente fui a recibirlo. Era una trampa, una familia rival que hoy en día ya no existe lo vio como una oportunidad para acabar conmigo, fracasaron, pero no sin antes jugar un último truco sucio.

-¿Qué le hicieron?- preguntó Nick.

-Dijeron que habían secuestrado a mi hija.

Vano fue el intento del zorro y la coneja por ocultar su sorpresa.

-Me querían a mí o sino la matarían, la amenaza más usual en este trabajo. Pasó un día, y yo aún planeaba qué hacer, entonces una invitación llegó a mi puerta, alguien me quería de regreso en los muelles.

-Pudo haber sido otra trampa- comentó Judy.

-Eso pensé, así que fui preparado, pero al llegar, sólo había un mamífero, él- Señaló la fotografía -. Dijo que podría salvar a mi hija, y que para el día siguiente ella estaría a salvo en casa. Parecía ser demasiado conveniente.

-Pero aun así hizo un trato con él, ¿cierto?- habló Nick.

-Sí, y a cambio él sólo pidió un favor, uno que cobraría después. Cumplió su palabra, al día siguiente mi hija regresó sana y salva, y ese sujeto no volvió a aparecer hasta un mes después; fue entonces que vino a cobrar lo que le debía, pero algo en él no me terminaba por convencer, así que me negué.

-Eso debió molestarlo mucho- opinó la coneja.

-No, parecía ser que ya lo esperaba. En fin, al día siguiente mi hija enfermó gravemente, y entendí por qué no se molestó cuando me negué. Cuando me contactó otra vez, me explicó que había envenenado a mi hija, y que solamente él podía hacer el antídoto- El enojo en Big no hacía más que crecer al contar esa parte -. Se burlaba de mí, dijo que era una póliza de seguro y que de no cumplir mi parte del trato, ella moriría en dos semanas… No tuve opción.

-¿Qué fue lo que le pidió?- cuestionó el zorro.

-Los planos de los generadores de ventiscas de Tundratown.

-¿Qué?- reaccionaron Nick y Judy.

-Cumplí con mi parte, le envié los planos y no más de dos horas después, un paquete con el antídoto e instrucciones llegó a mí. Desde entonces estuve tratando de encontrarlo, pero todos aquellos que tuvieron contacto con él compartían una historia parecida a la mía, él aparecía de la nada, ofrecía un servicio a cambio de un favor y luego desaparecía. Con el tiempo entendí que en realidad se estaba preparando para algo, pero de repente, desapareció completamente, ni una pista, nadie lo vio o escuchó de él… Hasta esta noche, que ustedes trajeron esa fotografía, ¿qué fue lo que les ofreció?

El zorro y la coneja intercambiaron miradas por unos segundos.

-No nos ofreció nada- respondió Judy -. De hecho ni siquiera nos habló, solamente nos quitó algo y se fue.

-Entonces es lo que temía- habló Mr. Big.

-¿De qué habla?- cuestionó Nick.

-Sea lo que sea que ese sujeto haya tramado todo este tiempo, ya lo puso en marcha. Y les daré una advertencia también; durante el tiempo que lo investigué, los favores que ofrecía, podían ser de cualquier cosa, desaparecer a alguien, robar algo. Sea quien sea, tiene habilidades y es astuto también, eso lo hace muy peligroso, no les recomiendo ponerse frente a su mira; si los percibe como una amenaza, no le costará mucho deshacerse de ustedes. Tampoco demuestren ser útiles para él, o jamás los dejará en paz.

-¿Entonces debemos dejarlo y ya?- replicó la coneja.

-Como alguien que aún busca venganza, te digo que no, quiero encontrarlo y acabar con él… Pero como su amigo cercano, les digo que se alejen lo más que puedan… Teman al cuervo.

-¿Al cuervo?- dijo Nick.

-Lo único que logré averiguar de él, es cómo se hace llamar, y lo que intenta representar- explicó Mr. Big.

-¿Cómo se llama?- preguntó Judy.

Lejos de la ciudad, en lo que podrían considerarse los barrios viejos de Zootopia, en una enorme bodega, un camello, junto con un antílope y una loba gris discutían haciendo sonar sus voces por todo el lugar.

-¡Tenías que cuidar ese collar Cornelius!- reclamaba el antílope

-¡La policía lo encontró, si ella no hubiera intentado robarlo nada de esto estaría pasando!

-¡¿Y por qué no los mataste cuando tuviste la oportunidad?!- le reprochó la loba -. Esas cosas son la llave para todo lo que hemos querido, y por tu estupidez ya no tenemos nada.

-No quieras venir a chantajearme Velva, quieres esas cosas para ti, al igual que tú Julius- recriminó el camello.

-Igual qué tú, Cornelius- le respondió el antílope.

Los tres estaban echados a la garganta del otro, no había nada claro sobre lo que estaba pasando o lo que querían conseguir, y definitivamente no ayudó escuchar otra voz venir de las sombras.

-Así que, ustedes los tienen- habló alguien.

Velva, Julius y Cornelius miraron en todas direcciones, la loba incluso desenfundó una pistola y apuntó a la nada.

-¡¿Quién está ahí?!

-Si yo fuera tú Velva, trataría con más amabilidad a un viejo amigo… Más aún después de robarme- el animal vestido de doctor de la peste apareció de un rincón, sólo que no venía sólo; un zorro blanco con marcas de pelaje negro en el rostro lo acompañaba, así como un lince de pelaje gris, ambos con vestimentas negras, aunque un poco ostentosas.

-Tú…

-Hacía tiempo no nos veíamos, Julius, Cornelius y Velva, al menos no desde que hicimos negocios- dijo haciendo un ademán con su pata -. Recuerdo que tú Julius, me pediste difamar a tu rival político en Preyland- El antílope se aflojó el cuello de la camisa -. Y a cambio me darías los planos de los muros de la ciudad, lo cual no hiciste. Velva, querías muerto a tu padre para quedarte con el negocio familiar y me darías las claves para los depósitos de Fangtown- La loba desvió la mirada, molesta -. Y tú Cornelius, en Zootopia no muchos pueden afirmar tener la mejor joyería de la ciudad, repleta de piedras extravagantes, una pena que la destruyeran, sin embargo yo cumplí mi parte, pero tú jamás me entregaste el equipo que te pedí.

-¡Al diablo con todo esto- clamó la loba -. Si te mueres aquí…

-Si muero aquí ustedes también- El zorro y el lince que venían con el enmascarado alzaron un par de frascos -. Mátenme, y ellos les rociaran esto, sobra decir que el único que conoce el antídoto, soy yo.

-Velva, baja eso- reprochó el antílope.

-¿Qué carajo quieres?- cuestionó entre dientes la lupina.

-Que cumplan lo que me deben, y que me regresen lo que es mío. Imaginen mi sorpresa al descubrir que mi collar de amatistas estaba en la joyería de Cornelius, y que el de rubíes está en Fangtown- explicó el desconocido.

-¡¿Cómo sabes eso?!- Se sorprendió Velva.

-Oh, encontré esto en mi visita a Fuerzas Especiales- Alzó una fotografía de la loba con el collar rojo en su cuello, obviamente en otra ciudad.

-Maldición…

-Y supongo que el de esmeraldas lo tienes tú, ¿no Julius?- dirigió su atención al antílope -. Los tres me deben, y considerando el retraso y el robo, diría que también hay intereses de por medio.

-¿Entonces quieres que trabajemos contigo?- habló Cornelius.

-No conmigo, para mí, y no es que tengan opción.

Ni siquiera la claramente temperamental loba pudo decir más.

-Vuelvan a sus ciudades, en cuanto necesite de alguno de ustedes, se los haré saber- Junto con sus acompañantes, el desconocido se retiró del lugar.

-¿Crees que vayan a hacerlo?- preguntó el zorro una vez estuvieron fuera.

-Si lo hacen, obviamente intentarán matarme en el proceso, pero ya cumplieron la primera parte de su acto, incluso llevaron los collares a donde deben estar.

-¿Alguien te ha dicho alguna vez que eres raro?- comentó el lince.

-Hehe, varias veces de hecho.

-¿Qué sigue ahora?- Volvió a hablar el zorro.

-Esperar, estoy seguro de que los policías ahora deben estar averiguando más sobre mí, y eso propiciará el escenario para la siguiente actuación.

-¿Y qué con el collar que tú tienes?- preguntó el lince.

-Por ahora no es nada más que una medida de contingencia, pero si todo sale bien… Nos ayudará a terminar con todos a su debido tiempo.

De vuelta en la bodega, Julius ya se había ido, y a Cornelius no le quedaban ganas de tratar con Velva; la loba se había quedado sola, y no estaba contenta. Recuerda lo fácil que había parecido en su momento intentar robarle el collar al camello, pero ahora caía en cuenta de que había caído en el juego de ese loco, la había usado para propiciar todo lo ocurrido hasta ese momento, había sido más inteligente que ella.

Gritó furiosa, y arrojó lejos una pequeña mesa que había por ahí, para luego patear hasta romper varias cajas. Estaba furiosa, se sentía estúpida, y lo que era peor, usada, había sido no más que una vil marioneta.

-¡Maldito seas Corvus!

 ** _Espero les haya gustado, entretenido o al menos les haya dado algo qué hacer, es todo un placer escribir para ustedes y pese a lo que pueda llegar a tardar, sepan que seguiré mis fics hasta el final._**

 ** _Ojalá y puedan comentar, así sabré si les gustó, les encantó... O si ya no queda nadie por este fic._**

 ** _Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo._**

 ** _Paz._**


End file.
